I'm Still Here
by AnimeWolf524
Summary: A blood thirsty captain and a cut throat crew is a far cry from the pirate ship Loki's crew. A floating psycho ward with a crew of professional pirates following Captain Gabriel sailing for adventure, by looking for Sam Winchester. Sabriel Destiel OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

PB: How many references did you make to Muppet Tresure Island and Tresure Planet?

Me: In the summary alone or in the whole story?

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Muppet Treasure Island, or Treasure Planet.

XXX

Gabriel stood behind the bowsprit, leaning forward against his left leg, ocean spray flying up into the air around him. He grinned, feeling the wind in his hair, and wet.

"You know, if you moved, the navigator might be able to do his job."

Gabriel turned, Matt stood behind him. Matt was one of the younger members of the crew, barely twenty. He almost always had his telescope with him. He always had his necklace with him, a carving of a tiger.

Gabriel moved, and the teen took over, looking through his telescope. "A lot of water."

Gabriel turned and called, "Matt says he sees a lot of water!"

Castiel, Gabriel's brother and first mate, who was steering, nodded.

Matt made an amused noise, and then focused on something. "Huh. There's a ship."

Gabriel perked up. "Who is it?"

"Don't get excited it's just the _Hellhound_." Matt informed him. "What's Crowley doing around here though?"

"He's probably chasing a ship." Gabriel answered, "You know he follows one like, well, a crow."

Matt nodded. "Hey Luke, we can see the Hellhound!"

Luke looked up from mopping the deck. "Oh shut up."

Matt chuckled. "Want to look?"

"Leave me alone." Luke tossed the bucket of soppy water, and began scrubbing.

Gabriel glanced at the boy, who was just older than Matt at twenty-one. The two were close, so it was all jokes between them. Gabriel heard a meow, and glanced over.

"Just because his name's Rusty doesn't mean you should soak him." Gabriel informed Luke, pointing at the ship's cat.

Luke glanced over. "Aw crap. Sorry Rusty."

The orange cat meowed at him, and shook off. His sister Shade, lifted her head and hit Rusty, who glared at her.

"Andy, what the ever-loving hell, are you playing at up there?" Gabriel shouted as a beam swung near the masts.

"Sorry Cap'n!" Andy yelled back. "It slipped."

"I think his mind's slipped." Luke retorted, from where he was mopping.

Gabriel crossed the ship, careful not to slip in the water, and joined Castiel.

His brother was steering the boat, hands gripping the wheel. Gabriel glanced at his first mate, who nodded at him.

"What a great day to be sailing." Gabriel commented, loudly.

"You say that if it was raining hard enough to sink our boat!" Andy called from his position above the sails. He tied a rope quickly and moved on, always tasks to be done.

Luke's attempt to hide his laughter by coughing could be heard, as could Matt's deep laugh, even from his spot at the prow. The navigator was shaking, a sure sign he was laughing. His laughs originated in his chest, a deep friendly sound. Gabriel grinned good-naturedly and replied. "It's not though."

"I wouldn't be up here if it was." Andy shot back.

"I wouldn't have to mop the deck!" Luke stopped, looking almost wistful. Gabriel scoffed, if Luke didn't like cleaning he's make them do it. Every week though he swabbed the deck, keeping it rather clean.

Gabriel grinned broadly, enjoying his crew mates teasing. Most captains refrained from this sort of behavior. Too close to the crew and you lost your ability to order. Too aloof though, and they mutinied. Gabriel never worried though. Luke and Andy were exceptionally good natured, unless thoroughly provoked, usually by battle, and Matt was clearly more comfortable as navigator. Like Castiel, he enjoyed being told what to do, and being left to figure out how to do it.

That thought made Gabriel laugh out loud, and the whole crew turned to look at him, even Matt.

Gabriel shook his head, amused though. The memory of Matt and Cas during a storm was still amusing. It hadn't been at the time, not when a horrible storm was throwing the ship like a child having a fit in the bathtub, but now, when it was dry, it was one of the little quirks that made Gabriel love this life.

Matt was a strong navigator, even, and sometimes Gabriel thought, especially during a storm. The image that amused him currently was of Matt standing at the front of the ship, looking like a drenched cat that Poseidon had dropped on their ship, shouting out orders to Cas even as huge waves crashed around the ship, drenching the young man. Gabriel had thought his navigator had lost his mind, and was convinced when Matt had yelled. "Where the bloody hell are the cats hiding?"

It was one of the worse storms Gabriel had ever been at sea during, so maybe having a crazed navigator was just the thing to get them through it alive. "In the kitchen!"

"Below where I'm standing!" Matt shouted back, and Gabriel nodded. Matt whirled to Cas and shouted. "Keep the ship going straight!"

It was funny now, but then Gabriel thought Matt had gone crazy enough to sink them. Not the case, as Matt had gotten them out of the storm safely. The Loki had taken damage, but she was in better condition than Gabriel had expected. Matt had been wound up for days, with a quiet burning excitement. The kind that possessed Gabriel now.

For once in port he could take a two day walk, and then he'd reach Winchester Bay Colony. It was named after the man who found it, if by found, you meant discovered the fact it existed, and it had been governed by his descendants. One of which Gabriel was eager to see.

(Winchester Bay Colony)

Samuel Winchester as he was known in high class circles. Sammy as he was called by his brother, boy as he was called by Robert Singer and…

Kiddo. That was a personal favorite, given to him by the person Sam was so eager to see. Of course his other friends would be nice, but Gabriel, well, even the crew joked about their importance.

Sam's mouth curled, Gabe was supposed to be here soon. There were only a few days to wait. Sam continued his stride through the massive house that belonged to the current governor.

John Winchester and his three sons lived there. Currently only Sam and his older brother Dean were around, Adam; their younger half-brother had gone into the Navy. Sam missed him, they may not have been as close as him and Dean but they were closer than Sam and his father. Sam didn't want to dwell on that, not in his present good mood. He was grateful however, that unlike Dean, he didn't have to be careful what women he was seen with. Not that this fact kept Dean well behaved, he was just sneakier about it. The second son, in this case Sam, didn't need to worry so much, so long as he didn't do anything scandalizing. Like being in love with a pirate captain. Who happened to be male. Whoops.

Oh well. Sam could handle it. He and Gabriel were always careful; always sure no one was around. Except for the crew. Sam knew that crew would sooner take on a sea monster than betray their captain. Sam had earned the same loyalty, at least from most of them, enough to protect him. Not that he was really concerned about the crew, on Gabriel's ship, what, or who, the captain did, was his business.

The last thought made Sam blush, and he shook away thoughts that could make for a… compromising situation? He was headed for the library, his favorite room in the house. Dean emerged from their father's office, looking rather sullen. Sam stopped, and glanced at his brother.

"Dean?"

Dean shook his head. "Another ship was attacked by those damn pirates!"

Sam was surprised, and asked. "Which ship?"

"The Sea flower. It was raided by the Hound-dog or something."

Sam was leaning more towards the or something, particularly a ship called the Hellhound, captained by a pirate named Crowley. He didn't say this though, instead asking. "Is everyone all right?"

"The crew's fine, but they took almost everything. They left a little sugar, and enough food for the crew to reach port."

Sam crossed his arms. "In our waters?"

"Just outside of them." Dean answered. "It's those others ports up and down this coast. They're too lenient on pirates."

"Or we're too strict." Sam offered softly. Dean snapped his head and Sam changed the topic. "Let's go see Bobby; he's going to need help if he's got to repair it."

Dean still looked angered, but didn't say anything. He nodded in agreement; fixing boats was something Dean did for fun. It would appease him long enough for them to get to Bobby's.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

The port city of Mastings was rather lenient towards pirates. This was a well known fact. Therefore, pirates never attacked it. They used it as a place of recruitment, entertainment and business. The town prospered off the pirates, pirates like the crew of the Loki.

Gabriel looked ready to jump off the ship when they docked, but he had to give his orders. Matt and Luke stood at attention, and the rest of the crew joined them.

Gabriel fidgeted, but glanced at the cook and Cabin Girl. "Ellen what supplies do you need?"

The woman shrugged. "I have a list Gabriel. I'll do what I've always done; take Jo and Ash with me."

The Cabin Girl and pirate nodded their approval of the plan. Gabriel glanced at Andy, who stretched slightly. "Andy why don't you go with them too?"

Andy grinned; half the crew could protect the ship. "Aye Cap'n."

Gabriel turned to the other three, and raised an eyebrow. "Up for a hike?"

Matt was working his shoulder muscles, "Any time Gabriel."

Luke grinned. "Should I bring anything?"

"The usual goods." Gabriel answered, turning to his brother. Castiel nodded once, and Gabriel clapped his hands together. "Well then, tally ho."

Luke bolted, to gather some spices, some fabric, or whatever they'd managed to steal. They always traveled to Winchester Bay Colony under the pretense of merchants from Mastings. Matt joined Gabriel in disembarking from the ship, the younger man tailing Castiel.

Andy had crossed the ship to sit down near the wheel, watching his crew mates, while Ellen, Jo and Ash went down below.

Luke jumped on to the dock; a bag slung over one shoulder. "Let's head out."

As they passed through town, Gabriel got increasingly impatient. As he always did. Because as always, Matt and Luke made themselves familiar with the prices of goods, the news of Mastings, and other little trivia facts.

Gabriel knew it was important, because it built their cover, but it still made him fidget. It was a two day trip by foot to Winchester Bay Colony and it would be long enough for him. So when Matt and Luke rejoined him and Castiel, he barely let them catch their breaths before setting out.

Matt was humming a sea chantey; the navigator had spent some time in different countries, and new a few odd ones. Matt knew rebel songs, a few love songs, and a lot of sea chanteys. The one he hummed now had a rather haunting tune.

Gabriel ignored the navigator, who wasn't navigating on land. Castiel walked along beside him, the two brothers quiet. Not that this was surprising, Cas didn't say much. The group had been oddly quiet though, so Matt took it upon himself to liven things up.

"If I could have one thing right now I'd have…" Matt trailed off, waiting for the others. It was a familiar game they played at sea.

"A sandwich!" Luke yelled.

Castiel went next, "Your telescope."

"A whore."

The group laughed at Gabriel's guess and Matt shook his head. "Nope. I'd have a piece of ice."

It was a little warm and Matt liked to play with ice in his mouth, so it made sense.

Luke called, "If I could have one thing right now I'd have…"

"Val's underwear!"

Luke turned bright red and Gabriel's eyes widened mid-laugh. "Did I get it?"

"No, you pervert!"

Castiel rolled his eyes at his brother and offered, "A cheese sandwich."

"Good guess." Luke commented, "Still no."

"A coconut filled with milk and honey."

Everyone turned to look at Matt, who raised an eyebrow.

"Still a good guess, but I want an adventure."

They were quite and then Castiel mused. "If I could have one thing right now I would have…"

"A pool?" Luke offered, and Castiel shook his head.

Matt made small clicking noises in his mouth, and narrowed his eyes. "A horse?"

"A treasure map." Gabriel glanced at Luke and grinned. "Or Val's underwear."

Luke's blush had faded but it returned even worse now. "Shut up."

Matt let out one of his deep laughs; it was soft, sort of like a cat's purr.

Castiel rolled his eyes again, and replied. "No, Gabriel. A cool breeze would be nice."

The group agreed once more, the path they were traveling was shady but it would feel even better with the sea air they were used to. Gabriel's turn had come and he grinned.

"If I could have one thing right now I'd have…"

"Val's underwear!"

"Oh for the love of-" Luke had turned a very interesting shade of crimson. Matt was laughing again, and even Cas looked amused.

Castiel cleared his throat. "May I ask why both Matt and Gabriel are more interested in Val's underwear than Luke is?"

Luke made a noise and glared at Gabriel and Matt. "You've got Sam, Gabriel!"

"But I shall be forever alone!" Matt gasped dramatically, and placed a hand to his brow.

"I see why."

Matt chuckled, and grinned at Luke. Luke, his face a combination of anger and embarrassment, made a noise and said nothing.

"Chocolate?" Castiel offered, and everyone looked at him a moment before remembering the topic they'd originally been on.

"Nope."

Luke grinned, and extracted his revenge. "Sam. Since Gabriel wants just one thing, he'd get Sam with no clothes on."

"I think my mind just melted." Matt looked disturbed and Castiel gave Gabe a look that clearly indicated he thought Luke was right.

Gabriel chuckled. "I'm only human."

Matt snorted. "Try a succubus."

Gabriel looked over his shoulder. "A what?" Matt the explorer of the group, having been on a ship most of his life. While Luke wanted to have adventures and explore, Matt had done that. So similar to his knowledge of songs, he was familiar with legends.

"It's a sex demon." Matt summarized. "Usually goes for women but I'm sure not all of them do."

"Interesting." Gabriel replied, and increased his speed. "Now let's keep going."

"I was right." Luke muttered to Matt, Gabriel increased his pace.

(Winchester Bay Colony)

Sam helped Dean and Bobby move the large piece of wood. The older man nodded as the two boys set it down. Bobby treated them like he would his own sons, which was a nice break. Instead of being treated like higher class, they were treated like Bobby's equals. Sam and Dean both liked this break from having to remain proper gentlemen. Usually it was more fun than this, but Dean had been a little hostile lately. The way he always got when Sam's politics varied from Dean's and John's. Sam hesitated, watching his brother grab the tool he needed. Well, not so much hostile as quiet. Sam didn't blame him, John and Sam often got into heated political discussions.

Bobby sighed. "Okay, you idjits, what's bothering you two this time?" the navy veteran never let them fight, not while they were in his shop or helping with a boat.

Dean shrugged. "It's nothing."

"Cut the crap." Bobby snapped, and Dean glanced at Sam.

"Just something he said about pirates."

Bobby glanced at Sam, who was replacing a railing. What in the name of the seven seas had Crowley's crew been doing?

"I just pointed out there was more than one way to look at things."

"That we should be more lenient on pirates though?" Dean shook his head. "Dad would have a fit if he heard you say that."

"If pirates are found here they're arrested Dean." Sam knew this, Gabriel and his crew had more than a few close calls with law enforcement. "Pirate ships are attacked in our waters or by our navy if they find them fighting."

Dean nodded, "Is there something wrong with protecting our town?"

Sam sighed. "Look at Mastings though."

"Full of pirates." Dean argued, sounding like their father. "You have to watch your wallet in that town. I did that and got robbed."

Sam's mouth twitched. "Dean, have you ever considered that by watching your wallet you told everyone you had something to steal?"

Dean's head snapped up. "Are you defending them?"

Sam started on a new piece of railing. "I always get good deals there. I also don't get robbed."

"Plain luck."

Sam shrugged. "But look at its economy."

"Fueled by thieves."

Sam had heard their father say the same and argued, "They're bigger than us."

Dean had stopped working. "I used to be the one that would argue for the easy path."

Sam didn't say anything, mulling over Dean's words. For some odd reason he could hear the crew's replies in his head.

Gabriel would argue Sam's point that the thieves had made the town rich. Matt would probably bring up some culture he'd encountered once that worked similarly. Luke and Andy would side with Gabriel. Castiel would argue both sides, considering it both ways. Ash would probably watch, and Jo would get vocal, likely on Sam and Gabriel's side. Ellen would be the saving grace telling them to quit arguing it was getting them nowhere.

Sam jerked back to now, and shrugged. "It's just another way of looking at things Dean."

His brother eyed him, but nodded. Bobby, who'd been quiet while they argued, rolled his eyes. "Does it really matter right now? There's a ship to be repaired."

Sam grinned, leave it to Bobby to point out was in front of them and needed to be dealt with.

Sam continued to imagine the crew, picturing how they'd add to the Sea Flower. He looked over the cargo ship and almost laughed. They add the Sea Flower all right. To things they'd sold without haggling over price.

XXX

Me: You know listening to the soundtrack of Muppet Treasure Island and Treasure Planet gets me in the mood to write this.

PB: * has a mouthful of cookies and unable to respond *

Me: * grinning widely * To the east to the dirty dishes!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Supernatural isn't mine.

Gabriel was awoken by Matt. The navigator was pacing around, eyes wide under the bright half-moon. Gabriel usually would've thought nothing of it, a bad dream, or maybe Matt was actually land sick for once. But some part of him had a nagging doubt. Matt's knowledge of the sea and weather was invaluable; Gabriel wouldn't be surprised if a coming storm had woken Matt.

"Is it going to rain?" he asked Matt, who jumped like the hammer of a gun. That was odd as well, Matt's tension.

The navigator shook his head. "No." he was quiet a moment and then added. "Something else woke me up."

Gabriel was becoming very disturbed. Matt was like a ship cat, he seemed able to detect trouble. If it wasn't the weather, what had woken Matt?

"Could it have been a bad dream?" Gabriel offered, Matt seemed to consider this, resuming his pacing.

"I don't think so…" he was hesitant though. "It could've been."

Gabriel sighed, sitting up. "Think you'll be able to go back to sleep?"

"Probably." Matt looked at the sky, studying the stars. Gabriel let out a long breath. "Well, good luck."

He settled down, and tried to ignore the fact he was aware Matt was moving around. Gabriel almost groaned he hated being awoken at night; it was so hard to get back to sleep. He could hear Matt pacing, Luke's soft snoring, the rustling trees, the birds, the insects…

"Matt." Gabriel spoke without moving. "Could the noise have woken you up?"

Matt stopped pacing. "Noise?"

"We're all used to the sea roaring in our ears; maybe you can't sleep because you can't hear it?" Gabriel offered.

Matt was quiet a long time. "It's possible." He admitted. "It's just…"

Gabriel tensed, when Matt hesitated, like most people, it meant he was unsure. But Matt navigated most seas with ease.

"I don't know. Maybe it's all of the above. Maybe some carriage passed by and I heard it." Matt seemed agitated again. "It's just… those all don't seem right."

"What does seem right?" Gabriel asked.

Matt was quiet. Gabriel wondered if the navigator had fallen asleep on his feet, when Matt spoke.

"Nothing we've said." Matt sighed. "I've told you what I've thought about human's instinct right?"

Gabriel screwed his eyes shut; he was not in the mood for one of Matt's deep thoughts. The guy acted like the ocean, deeper than you originally thought.

"Yes. Human's don't have it." Gabriel answered. "Animals do. Our instincts are shaped by our sensitivity to what's around us. You don't have an instinct for knowing where storms are and how to get out of them; you're just sensitive to them and read them."

Matt chuckled softly. "I'm sorry to keep you up Captain. I know it's late for such deep thoughts." Gabriel's tone must have expressed his distaste for this conversation. "I only ask because I think something in my environment shifted."

"Like the lack of the bloody ocean." Gabriel bit out.

Matt's voice reached him. "…or something. You're probably right; I'm just unsettled by that. I'll see you in the morning Captain."

Gabriel pulled his jacket higher around him, and nodded gratefully. He heard Matt's footsteps move away from him, and into the woods.

Gabriel was privately planning on killing the navigator in the morning, but he'd try and sleep anyway.

Gabriel was awoken again, this time by the sounds of the whole group moving. He stretched and sat up. Luke had pulled out some bread and fruit and tossed an apple at Gabriel. The captain caught it and joined his crew mate and brother.

"Where's Matt?" Gabriel asked, looking around.

Castiel shrugged. "I do not know."

A rustling to their right made the group turn, Matt was coming out of the woods. He looked disturbed, and glanced at Gabriel.

Luke hesitated and commented. "I woke up early this morning."

"Probably for the same reason I did." Gabriel replied. "Matt was drill marching."

Luke looked surprised. "Matt was up last night?"

Gabriel blinked. "Yes."

"That's not what woke me up. I woke up just before sunrise." Luke shrugged. "I just felt, off somehow. Like there was something out of place."

"I slept in the woods last night." Matt offered. "But it was because I felt the same way last night."

Castiel quietly mused. "I've been feeling similar."

Gabriel had too, now that he thought about. Before Matt's pacing last night. But he'd figured he just wanted to see Sam. Now though…

Luke chuckled, "Maybe we're feeding off each other."

Gabriel glanced at Luke who shrugged. "Matt gets edgy, maybe last night while I was asleep I sort of heard Matt, and woke up early because it had thrown me off. It just keeps getting worse."

"Like after a ghost story." Castiel offered. "One person gets more nervous than the others, and it spreads.

"That's probably it." Gabriel agreed, "So let's get going."

Matt's face was still clouded though, and his dark brown eyes, just hinting of amber asked. "What if it's not?"

Gabriel glared at him. "What else could it be? Now come on, we're just a few miles from Winchester Bay."

The feeling persisted though. The group was tense, and quiet. Not like yesterday, when they'd been bored. This was the quiet of rats that know the ship cat is near-by.

Matt inhaled deeply, which startled Luke, who'd jumped slightly. Gabriel and Cas were a little thrown too, and they all stared at Matt.

The navigator was focused on what he was doing. "Something doesn't smell right."

Gabriel's eyes narrowed. His thoughts last night about Matt's sensitivity to the weather came back to him. "A storm?"

"No. I… I don't smell the sea." Matt straightened up slightly, perplexed. "I should, but I smell something else. I can't place it though."

Gabriel glanced at Castiel, who shook his head.

Luke shifted his weight. "Come on, this is ridiculous. We're acting like Cabin Boys that just heard of Davy Jones. The cook snores and we panic."

"I think Ellen would hurt you for implying that." Gabriel commented. "Maybe we are just imagining things."

Matt had started walking again. "One way to find out."

They were less than a mile away now, when Matt tensed again. This time they all did. There was no denying it now. They should've smelled salt water. Not… smoke.

Castiel glanced at Matt. "He's more sensitive to things than us. Could he have smelled it last night?"

Gabriel ignored the question, and started forward. His crew joined on his heels, until they cleared the hill that over looked Winchester Bay Colony.

The four pirates stood on the crest gaping at what lay below them. It was Matt that broke the stunned silence.

"Canon fire and bells."

Gabriel stared at him, and Matt explained. "Last night. I finally remember what woke me. It was the faint sound of canon fire and bells."

Gabriel swallowed. "Must've been the warning bells."

Castiel and Luke nodded in agreement, and Castiel murmured. "So much for a ghost story."

They were staring at Winchester Bay Colony. Only there was still smoke hanging over it. Still demolished walls, giant holes, and signs of looting everywhere. They were staring at Winchester Bay Colony, the morning after a pirate attack.

XXX

Me: Okay to explain something. Matt is navigator so he likes to be aware of his surroundings. He's learned to notice small things, so he can tell a storm's coming. In this case, he became aware of the fact he was hearing something. The whole group heard it; he's just the one that thought most about what it could be.

Matt: Like the conversation about instinct.

Me: Exactly. Gabriel becomes aware of social cues faster than the rest, since he's captain. You see the whole crew seems to have a way of knowing something's wrong. Matt knows the environment, Gabe the people and I'd be giving away spoilers to continue.

PB: Way to build suspense. * sticks tongue out *

Gabriel: I'm with the bunny; the only suspense the readers will have is for the next chapter.

Me: Oh shut up, people probably devoured this chapter to figure out what had Matt bothered.

PB: Why don't you ask them?

Me: Okay. Hey, did I do okay? Were you worried about what was bothering Matt?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Is Supernatural mine? No.

XXX

_They were staring at Winchester Bay Colony. Only there was still smoke hanging over it. Still demolished walls, giant holes, and signs of looting everywhere. They were staring at Winchester Bay Colony, the morning after a pirate attack._

XXX

The group stood still a moment longer, before Gabriel took off like he'd been shot out of a cannon. The other three tore after him, but he had more reason to run than they did and reached the gate first. The trio halted, taking in the gateway. There was no gate anymore, it had been burned down. Luke whistled softly and shook his head.

"Damn." He glanced at his crew mates. "This is bad."

Castiel nodded. "How will we track down Gabriel?"

Matt eyes narrowed. "I have a few guesses about the places he'll be. Come on, let's take a look around. Gabriel will find us if he needs us."

(Different part of town)

Gabriel stood on the stone platform, and looked around. No Sam. This was their meeting place, so Sam should've been here. This part of town had been spared too much damage; people focused their attention on other parts of the colony. Gabriel could see them working.

He looked around once more, hoping that Sam would appear. But no sign of the tall scholar.

Gabriel let out a long breath and hurried away, he had to find Sam.

Gabriel arrived at what remained of a bar, and looked around again. A lot of people were working, but none of them were Sam. Gabe could feel his shoulders slumping in defeat, and carefully walked away, to avoid drawing attention to himself. The captain's eyes roamed, taking in the damage but focusing more on the lack of Sam.

The cobblestone roads were scorched, smoke stains were everywhere. The air was heavy with the smell of burnt wood, and unfortunately Gabriel was pretty sure burnt flesh. Glass was scattered on the ground from broken windows, some wooden buildings showed scratch marks, likely from swords. There were bullet holes too; Gabriel was disgusted by this kind of pirate. The kind that had no regard for anyone's life. The kind like- No, focus on Sam. The present not the past.

(Aristocratic quarter)

Matt and Luke had left Cas, who was still looking for Gabriel. Luke and Matt were careful to avoid notice, but after a tragedy it's not hard. Everyone's too shell-shocked to care.

"What do you expect to find?" Luke asked Matt, who was making way through the debris.

Matt let out a breath, and Luke swallowed. Matt nodded at what he was looking at. Luke turned to the navigator who shook his head. "Richest place in town."

Luke looked back at the building. "Surely we'd have heard if…"

"If the governor and his family had been murdered?" Matt finished. "I think so. It would be hard to hide. They might not have been here when the attack occurred. Or they fought off any invaders."

Luke was studying the damage to the entrance gate. "How many do you think there were, to cause this much damage?"

"Twenty or more." Matt's gaze moved over his surroundings. Luke and Matt were examining the governor's house, which had clearly been raided.

"There's no way they all escaped though." Matt mused softly. "They had to have some losses." Seeing the look on Luke's face he clarified. "The pirates."

Luke shifted his weight. "Could Sam be somewhere else? After this, the governor probably is focused on rebuilding. Meaning he needs his sons at some other meeting."

Matt dipped his head once. "Possible." He got off the pile of rubble and gestured away. "Let's find Cas, and then Gabriel."

The pirates slipped away, no one even noticing they'd been there.

(Elsewhere)

Castiel wasn't as familiar with the colony as his brother or Matt and Luke. Even if he was, the destruction had changed the layout of the city. So Castiel kept to a few streets, hoping to run into one of his crew mates.

He was making yet another lap when the sound of rubble being shifted made him turn.

Matt and Luke were picking their way down a large pile of stone.

"Talk about a large amount of destruction." Luke commented. "They might tell stories about this fight."

"Get ready to have a bounty on our heads." Matt grumbled. Pirates would be hunted for this, and Winchester Bay had a somewhat impressive navy. "Gabriel's going to be thrilled. It might be a year before we can come near here again."

Castiel waited for the two younger crew members to join him. "Any luck?"

"No Sam. No Gabe." Luke replied. "But we didn't check the store."

"Store?" Matt asked, turning to Luke.

Luke nodded. "Remember? That one time we were here we found Gabriel and Sam on some store. I think I remember where it was."

Matt looked confused. "When was this?"

"They were on the roof of a building, so you got to show off your ability to jump." Luke waited for a response. "Oh never mind, you probably just remember running around on people's roofs."

Matt's eyes lit up with understanding. "Oh now I remember. We won't be able to travel that way again."

"Clearly not." Luke muttered. "Let's go find Gabriel."

Matt and Castiel had no choice but to follow Luke. After a few false starts, and more than one dead end, they finally reached the shopping district. This had been looted. Castiel nudged Matt, who shoved Luke, the first mate pointed at an alley. Sure enough, Gabriel was pacing around; looking like Matt had the night before. The group headed over, in the privacy of the alley, Gabriel was having a fit.

"I can't find him anywhere." Gabriel barely stopped to acknowledge them. "I've looked at all the places we meet, and all over town and I still can't find him. What if he got hurt?"

Matt and Luke shared a look, and nodded once. Neither would say a word about the governor's house.

Castiel sighed and approached his brother. "Gabriel, think logically."

"How can I think? Love isn't in the head Cas."

Luke and Matt inched away, before Gabriel elaborated on where love might be found. They stood at the entrance to the alley, leaning against the store.

Matt started to say something but Luke clamped his hand over Matt's mouth. "Shh. Listen."

They could hear voices coming from a broken window above them.

"You idjit, you think I just have a boat lying around? Even if I did, how would you steer it? You have no crew. You have little experience at sea. Boy, you'd get yourself killed and then this colony would really be screwed."

Matt and Luke looked at each other, but answers were coming their way.

"Those bastards took Sam, Bobby. I won't let anyone kidnap my brother."

Luke tensed, and glanced down the alley. "Wait." Matt hissed.

"They've probably killed him now. And even if they haven't…" the voice trailed off. "I'm not sure Dad would pay the ransom."

Matt curled his lip at that, a disgusted sneer forming on his face. Luke huffed softly, and the two listened even closer.

"Sam his own son!"

"John refuses to make deals with pirates." Dean, for they knew that was the name of Sam's brother, sighed. "It only encourages them."

Luke half-shrugged, in a 'fair enough' motion. Matt nodded, but the two shared a look.

"Bobby, what about you though? You served in the navy."

"I'm only one man boy, I don't make a crew."

Luke slowly grinned. "I have an idea."

"I'm now terrified."

Luke hit Matt as he passed and headed for the door.

He entered, followed by Matt, which effectively stopped the conversation.

Luke nodded. "Hello."

"Store's closed." An older, gruff looking man stated. He was the Bobby they'd heard speaking earlier.

Luke made a face. "Damn, I was hoping at least one place would be buying. We just came from Mastings." He gestured to Matt as he spoke. "With some other merchants. I have to say, I'm a little surprised to find Winchester Bay Colony like this."

The younger man, Dean, gave a bitter laugh. "Aren't we all? Pirates attacked last night."

"Power preserve us." Matt exclaimed. Bobby and Dean stared at him, so Matt explained. "I travel and follow no one religion. Easier to pray to the power above."

Luke kicked him. "We're not at a bar, save your travel stories."

Matt shoved him in reply, and once Luke regained balance continued his story. "Any idea what ship it was? I heard the Loki was docked at Mastings, I saw it actually, and the Hellhound was in near-by waters. Could it have been them?"

"I doubt it." Dean muttered. "This ship was massive. The crew, there was more than any of us expected. A lot of them were killed, often in the fires they set. They burned down half the town doing that."

"We'd noticed that." Matt commented. "What ship was it though?"

Dean shook his head. "No idea. It had a lot of cannons though. And the captain has yellow eyes."

Matt and Luke shared a surprised look at that. They'd never heard of any captain like that. Luke's eyes were unique, but not like that. Gabriel had sort of golden eyes, but clearly it wasn't him. Matt's amber eyes could never be mistaken for yellow. Or Castiel's. Not that they suspected the crew, it was just they'd never even heard of having yellow eyes.

"Yellow eyes?" Matt repeated. "Are you sure? I mean stories can get exaggerated."

"His eyes were yellow." Dean snapped. "I know because I saw him as the bastard-"

"Dean." Bobby cut him off, and Dean hesitated.

"We've heard worse." Luke commented.

Bobby shook his head. "It's not that. Sorry I can't help you two."

Luke and Matt shared a look. "Well, maybe we could help you." Luke offered.

Dean stood slightly. "How so?"

"We said we were traveling in a group didn't we?" Matt pointed out, figuring out Luke's plan. "Maybe one of our fellow…" he paused for a moment, "merchants heard something."

Luke nodded, hurrying to cover for Matt's slip. "They're near-by; the leader of the group is anyway. He'd be the one to ask. We can go get him."

Bobby nodded. "That would be helpful."

Matt and Luke spilled out the door, and hurried into the alley.

Castiel had calmed Gabriel; both looked up when the two young men joined them.

"Where'd you get off to?" Gabriel asked, still looking tense.

Matt hesitated. "Gabriel, promise you won't do something stupid."

Gabriel tensed even further. "What?"

"We found where Sam is." Luke answered. "Or close to it. Well not so close…"

"What did you learn?" Gabriel demanded his voice flat, and dangerous. The two promptly spilled the story about eavesdropping, the conversation in the store, and that they'd offered to get Gabriel.

Gabriel swore for almost a minute, and seemed to grow in size. "That bastard's going to die."

Castiel cleared his throat. "Gabriel, they don't know who he is."

"I do." Gabriel replied. "I'd heard a few things. Let's go."

"Wait." Matt argued, "We told them we'd bring you back."

"One of them is Dean." Luke added, knowing Gabriel would probably have a soft spot for Sam's brother.

Gabriel did pause. "Fine. We'll go talk to them."

Luke and Matt led the way back to the store front, and entered. Castiel moved to the side, and glanced at Dean, who sort of jerked back.

Gabriel walked in. "These two tell me you want information about a pirate."

XXX

Me: What's that big blue thing?

PB: That's the review button. It's kinda distracting from our conversation, isn't it?

Casey: * yodels *

PB: Shut up.

Me: * flicks PB *

PB: * bites me *

Me: * forced to go write *


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Supernatural isn't mine.

* * *

Dean took in the group that entered the store. The short one was clearly cocky, from the way he entered, to the way he walked. The two younger ones from earlier moved to the side and settled themselves, in deference to the short one. Dean's eyes flicked back to the fourth one, who tilted his head, his blue eyes trained on Dean. Dean stared back for a few moments, before turning to the leader.

"Yes. Large ship, the captain has yellow eyes."

"Sounds like _The Daemon_ to me." The leader replied slowly. "I only recently heard about them, but this crew is ambitious."

Dean leaned forward, placing his hands on the counter in front of him. "What else do you know?"

"Not much. I've heard the crew's strong, but after a raid like this they're probably a little worse off than usual." The leader considered and then added. "The flag is blood red with a black border."

Dean nodded. "Thank you. Now where can I get a ship and crew?"

The leader jerked slightly. "What would you want a crew for? This captain is dangerous."

Dean hesitated, and glanced at Bobby. "The bastard kidnapped my brother. I'm not letting him off easy."

"Why not just pay the ransom?" one of the other merchants asked, carefully.

Dean glared at him. "There wasn't one."

The leader seemed to be considering it. "I think I can get you a crew. The ship is fast, sturdy too. The crew… well they're a little shady."

Dean hesitated, and asked. "Will they stab me in the back?"

"No."

"Then I'll take it." Dean decided.

Bobby, who'd been watching silently, much like the other merchants, spoke now. "I'm coming with you."

Dean looked over at him, and Bobby stared back. "I'll keep you out of as much trouble as I can."

Dean felt a wry smile. "Thanks Bobby."

The leader nodded. "We'll have to go to Mastings though; the ship and her crew should be there."

"Let's go." Dean rose to his feet, the leader shook his head.

"I'll go see if I can get you that crew. You'll probably need to pack and set some affairs in order." He explained, "We'll go on ahead."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "How do I know you won't double-cross me?"

The leader was silent for a moment, and looked over his group. "Cas?"

"Yes?" The blue eyed one, who hadn't taken his gaze off Dean, responded.

"You'll guide them to Mastings to meet up with us right?" the leader asked.

The blue eyed man nodded. "Of course, brother."

The leader nodded. "Good. There you go, I'll get the crew so you can find your brother, and you take care of my brother."

Dean glanced at Castiel and admitted. "Fair enough."

"By the way, I'm Gabriel. You three, come outside with me for a minute." Gabriel signaled to his group and headed out.

Dean waited until the group was outside to turn to Bobby. "How long will it take you to get ready?"

Bobby studied Dean. "Not long. Don't do anything stupid boy."

Dean glared at Bobby, who gave him a "don't look at me that way you idjit," look.

Dean sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck. "What should I pack?"

(Outside)

Gabriel regarded the three pirates. "We're going after _The Daemon_."

Matt raised an eyebrow, clearly expecting this. Castiel nodded, and Luke just shrugged.

Gabriel glanced over his shoulder at the store. "Do not tell them about me and Sam."

Castiel tilted his head, Gabriel explained for his brother. "If Sam wanted them to know, he would have told them. I told you because I want you to know. This was his choice."

Castiel nodded. "Yes Gabriel."

Gabriel muttered something about not liking it but for Sam he'd do it. Speaking louder he added. "Meet us at the dock. Come on you two."

Matt and Luke nodded. "Let's go."

Gabriel looked grim, but he almost smiled. "Atta boys." He paused long enough to look at Cas. "Don't let anything happen to Dean."

"I won't." Castiel agreed. "Safe travels."

He stood waiting until his sibling and crew mates were out of sight, and re-entered the store.

(Back inside)

Dean looked up, Castiel had rejoined them, and once more stood in silence, watching Dean.

Dean looked away from him. "I should be able to leave tomorrow morning."

"I see." Castiel replied, his voice deeper than his brother's. "Do I need to stay near you, or…"

Dean hadn't thought of that and was silent. "I guess you could stay with Bobby."

Castiel glanced at the navy veteran. "Is this acceptable with you?"

Bobby shrugged. "It works for me. So we meet at the gate leading out of town?"

Dean nodded. "Yes." He felt Castiel's strong gaze on him and avoided looking at him. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

Bobby nodded and headed to the back. "I'll show you where you'll spend the night."

Castiel started after him, pausing next to Dean. "I will see you tomorrow Dean."

Dean blinked and sort of shrugged. "That's the plan." Castiel looked at him again, and then went after Bobby.

Dean shook himself off, and hurried out of the store.

Even though Dean had grown up here, he was careful to make sure he went the right way. The streets looked foreign, contaminated by the pirates. Dean felt disgusted; Sam had wanted to be more lenient on them? Look where that had gotten him! Dean quickened his pace, until he reached his house.

This two was poisoned by the pirates. They'd broken through, led by their captain, to kidnap Sam. Dean had barely been awake when he heard the sounds of a struggle. He'd staggered out of bed, to see Sam being dragged down the stairs. Sam was fighting against the group of pirates, and Dean had made eye contact with that yellow eyed bastard. He'd ordered one of his pirates to attack Dean, that's how Dean knew he was captain. Because they'd called him that.

Dean had been unarmed, but he was awake. You see your brother getting kidnapped, and you'll understand. But the pirate was quick, and had knocked Dean to the ground, and tied him to the staircase. Where he'd been found later, silently swearing vengeance.

Dean paused on the staircase now, and looked at the hallway. There were marks on the walls, from torches, and scrapes from swords.

Dean tightened his grip on the railing, and finished climbing the stairs. He walked past his room, and stopped. John's bed was made; he hadn't even been home last night. He'd probably been at the council building, in some meeting or other. Ever since his second wife had died, that's all he'd had time for. Dean continued, glancing at Adam's room. Nothing had been touched there. This was strange, because he thought the pirates would've looted everything. But if his youngest brother's room was fine, well, he'd take small favors.

Dean reached Sam's room, and leaned against the doorway. Sam's bed was made, his desk was littered with papers, spilled ink, quills, and his chair was knocked over. He must have been writing something when the pirates broke in.

Dean made his way through Sam's room, to look at the desk. The ink was spilled over a letter, which was Sam's hand writing. Dean couldn't see who it was addressed to, but he could pick out a few words. Nothing that made sense, or helped him know what Sam was writing. Actually he wasn't even sure it was a letter.

Dean let out a deep breath, and slammed his hand against the table. "Damn them to hell."

XXX

Matt: I want a bigger part!

Luke: Yeah, come on!

Me: Look guys, I'd love to give you bigger parts. In fact I'm going to. However, I can't let you two become the main characters.

Luke: Fine.

Matt: So we'll be in next chapter right?

Me: Not exactly…

PB: You two will be there, but Dean and Gabriel will be the main focuses.

Me: Among others. You two aren't the only members of the crew.

Matt: Very well. TO THE… EAST TO FIND THE DAEMON!

Me: To a new document to write the next chapter!

PB: Everyone has no forgotten that there was no ransom. Hmm...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Supernatural isn't mine.

Dean carried a narrow long bag, which held a few changes of clothes, his sword, and a few odds and ends he'd grabbed. As Dean hurried through town, the necklace Sam had given him thudded against his chest.

Bobby and Castiel stood in front of the ruined gate, Castiel's black hair slightly ruffled. His tan jacket moved as he shifted his weight. Bobby wore his usual work clothes, and carried a similar looking bag. The two stood near a torch, which illuminated their features.

Castiel's blue eyes met Dean's once again, and Dean blinked. Castiel nodded. "Good morning Dean."

"Not really." Dean replied, and sighed. "Let's just go." He glanced at the still dark sky. "Why are we leaving so early?"

"It's a usually a two day trip, but if we leave now, we'll make it there tomorrow morning. The faster we're the there, the faster you can look for your brother."

Dean started forward, passing them. "Then let's go."

Castiel took several long strides to catch up to Dean. Dean glanced out of the corner at him, to find Castiel was watching him.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Dean demanded, moving slightly to the right, away from Castiel.

Castiel blinked, and looked at the path ahead of them instead. "I apologize. I was just curious."

"Curious? About what?" Dean demanded.

Castiel turned his head enough to take a brief look at Dean. "About what kind of man you are."

Dean stumbled, confused, and caught up. "What?"

"I was trying to figure out what kind of person you are." Castiel repeated. "I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable."

Dean glanced back, Bobby just shrugged. Dean turned his attention back to Cas. "I'm not used to people staring at me like that."

"I'm sorry." Castiel apologized again.

Dean hesitated. "It's okay, most people don't try to figure me out, and they make an assumption."

"That can be dangerous." Castiel replied after a moment. "Because they might be wrong."

Dean was quiet, and Castiel was as well. Shortly before the sun rose, Dean became aware of the birds, which were making quite a racket. "What's wrong?" he asked, breaking a lengthy silence.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked, looking concerned.

Dean gestured at the forest. "The birds. They're so loud."

Castiel stared at him, and relaxed. "Haven't you ever heard the birds in the morning?"

Dean shook his head. "I was never allowed out of the Colony this early, and when I was old enough to go I didn't want to."

Castiel nodded. "This is normal, nothing's wrong."

"Idjit." Bobby muttered, and Dean looked over his shoulder. The older man looked at the forest. "It's been awhile since I heard this."

Castiel shrugged. "It's rather beautiful." Dean didn't say anything, his father had drilled him not to show too much emotions. The group listened to the bird song, and remained quiet for awhile longer.

(In Mastings)

Gabriel was tired, but he wasn't slowing down. Except for that Matt and Luke were taking their time. Luke yawned and even Matt looked exhausted.

"Gabriel, you're crazy." Luke muttered. "Dean and Castiel won't be here until noon tomorrow at the earliest. We didn't have to run here."

Gabriel shrugged. "There are preparations to be made."

Matt covered a yawn, and the two followed Gabriel.

Gabriel boarded the Loki, and barely dodged a sword. It was a good thing Matt and Luke were moving slowly; they probably wouldn't have been able to dodge the blow.

Andy lowered his sword. "Sorry Gabriel."

Gabriel nodded at the pirate. "Good morning to you too." Andy gave him slight grin.

Matt and Luke staggered on board, Andy glanced at them. "What's going on? Where's Castiel?"

"Ask Gabriel, I…" The rest of Matt's words were slurred by a large yawn.

Gabriel huffed and crossed his arms. "I need you getting ready for a voyage."

Andy glanced at Matt and Luke. "Are we leaving without Cas or something?"

"No, he'll be here." Gabriel muttered, "Now get to work."

"Gabriel, those two need to sleep." Andy replied, the only crew member as short as Gabriel insisted. "Either here or down below, but they are going to collapse."

Gabriel looked at Matt, who was swaying slightly, and Luke who seemed to have fallen asleep standing up.

"I can capable of working." Matt muttered, and Gabriel realized just how tired the navigator was. He sighed, "Go ahead and go to bed."

The two shuffled off, leaning against whatever was nearest to them.

Andy turned to Gabriel. "Now, what happened?"

Gabriel opened his mouth and then bit his lip.

A loud crash in the gallery made them turn, but no sounds followed.

"I guess they knocked something over." Andy commented.

Few people are able to storm up stairs and intimidate people moments after being awoken by two sleep deprived twenty year olds. Ellen was one of these people. Jo and Ash followed in her wake, as she stalked towards Gabriel.

"What did you do?" Ellen snapped at him. "You made an at least four day journey in under three days, are you out of your mind?"

Gabriel waited for Ellen to finish and attempted to answer. "I-"

"Then you drag those two boys along, they're not horses Gabriel, and even horses wouldn't have survived that treatment."

Gabriel glanced at Jo and Ash, who probably would've been amused, if it hadn't been just after sunrise.

"Ellen, we need to get ready to go." Gabriel tried to cut the cook off.

Ellen glared at him, and she probably wished she brought a pan to smack him with.

Gabriel quickly added, "Sam's been kidnapped." That was enough to awaken Jo and Ash, and silence Ellen.

Gabriel explained about finding Winchester Bay Colony, the lack of Sam, Matt and Luke's discovery, and that Bobby and Dean were coming.

Ellen still looked angry, but less so. "Gabriel you still didn't have to drag Matt and Luke here like that."

Gabriel sighed. "Can we just get ready to go, so we can leave as soon as they get here?"

Ellen studied him a moment. "Get going you two." She shooed Ash and Jo away. "Make sure you get some sleep too Gabriel."

The captain nodded, but didn't move.

"Go." Gabriel turned, Andy was staring at him.

Gabriel glared at him. "Ellen is allowed to order me around, you aren't."

"Then as your crew mate, Cap'n, it is my advice that you get some sleep so you can lead us." Andy replied easily. Gabriel looked at him, and shrugged.

Andy made a soft noise. "Cap'n, I'm sure Sam would appreciate the effort, but working yourself until you collapse wouldn't help anyone."

Gabriel blinked at him, and slumped his shoulders. "We need to be ready to go."

Andy gave a bark of laughter. "And how many times have we pulled out of harbors in a rush to avoid being arrested? We're always ready to go."

Gabriel was tired, now that he was standing still. He stood silently for a moment, as did Andy, the sea rushing around them.

"There's nothing we could do right now anyway." Andy pointed out. "Except make sure we're all in top condition."

Gabriel glared at him. "Fine. I'm going."

Andy dipped his head, and settled himself so he was leaning against the mast as Gabriel crossed the ship to the captain's quarters. He opened the door and staggered to his bed. He fell on his back and stared upwards.

_I'm coming Sammy. Just hold on kiddo._

XXX

Me: Tally ho! We're almost ready to go!

PB: They'll leave in at least two chapters.

Me: Two?

PB: I'm trying for at least twenty here. Fourteen to go.

Me: You're crazy!

PB: You talk to figments of your imagination that take the form of a demented brown bunny with black ears and paws and a yodeling partridge. Who's crazy?

Me: …

PB: Thought so. NOW WRITE MY SLAVE!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Supernatural isn't mine.

Sam sat in the cell, staring at the door. The room was dimly lit by a torch. Sam was just grateful it had a bench to sleep on.

These pirates were nothing like the crew of _The Loki_. Sam hadn't expected them to be. But they were worse than _The Hellhound_, which made Sam very nervous. He expected to be killed any day, because his father would never pay any ransom. Assuming that was why he'd been taken.

Sam leaned back slightly. Why else would they kidnap the son of a governor? But why only one? They hadn't taken Dean, just Sam. Like they'd targeted him, since they had to pass Dean's room to get to his. So why had he been taken?

Well, if it wasn't ransom Sam's chances of survival were very different. At least there was a chance he wouldn't be killed. Except… Well, there were other things to do to prisoners.

Sam heaved a sigh, and stared at nothing in particular. He felt his pocket, which had several pieces of paper; he made a habit of carrying some around. The fact he'd been writing at his desk helped.

Sam felt around and found his knife. A short and sharp blade, it was gift from the crew of the Loki. Luke had stressed that Sam should always have it. Sam was glad to have it now. He glanced at the wooden wall, and unsheathed his knife. Carefully, he cut off a strip, careful not to breech the hull, and sharpened the piece to a point. Sheathing his knife, Sam grabbed the wood and put the sharp point next to the torch. It caught fire quickly and Sam blew it out. He returned to the bench and tried writing. He grinned when it worked. It would take some work, but now he at least had a way to pass the time.

Sam considered a moment and then wrote,

_Dear Gabriel,_

_I don't know how long I've been captive. Probably a few days. I'm sorry that I missed you're visit. Next time I'm kidnapped I'll try to schedule it better._

Sam hesitated, that sounded a little sarcastic. He mulled for a moment and then continued.

_Anyway, I missed you. I guess some part of me is hoping this is a dream. Or that you'll burst in to save me._

_Dean would give me such a hard time for that._ Sam thought, and then wrote it down.

_He already calls me princess. So far I'm all right, but who knows. I hope you at least get to read this._

Sam paused; Gabriel might never even see this letter. On the other hand, this could be the last letter Sam would ever write to him.

_I love you, sappy but true. I'm sorry this happened, because I was looking forward to seeing you again. In case this is my last letter, thank you for the great times you gave me._

Sam stopped, not wanting to sound even more like a damsel in distress.

_Sincerely,_

_Samuel Winchester_

Sam folded the letter and tucked it under the bench, in a little nook, and weighed it down with the wood piece. Deciding that was as safe as it was going to get, Sam straightened up and sat back down on the bench. He let out a long breath and drummed his fingers on the bench.

Softly, Sam started singing a sea chantey, in the hopes of passing even more time.

(On the road to Mastings)

Dean shoved his hair out of his eyes and asked Castiel, "How long is this road?"

"About thirty-three miles." Castiel replied.

Dean gawked at him. "Thirty-three miles?" he'd always sailed to Mastings. Walking was quicker but to walk thirty-three miles…

"Didn't you pay any attention to geography?" Bobby asked. "You idjit."

Dean whirled to glare at him. "This is crazy!"

"How so?" Castiel asked, stopping. "I walked it just the other day. It's not that hard."

Dean wiped sweat from his brow. "Couldn't we have gotten horses or something?"

Bobby scoffed and muttered something about sounding like a spoiled child. Dean tensed but started walking again.

Castiel offered Dean a water canteen, which Dean gratefully accepted.

"Don't drink too much, you'll make yourself sick." He warned, and Dean forced himself not to drink even half the canteen.

"Thanks." He added as he handed it back, lest Bobby call him spoiled again.

Bobby shook his head. "Still wet behind the ears. We'll have to go easy on him."

Dean parted his jaws. "Hey! When's the last time you walked thirty-three miles?"

"I walk more than you do." Bobby answered.

"Unless there are that many stairs in your house." Castiel commented, and gave a quick smile. Dean blinked; the rather serious guide must have heat-stroke. Joking and a smile? Dean had thought the guy had no social cues what-so-ever.

Bobby scoffed. "I doubt it. Dean wouldn't climb them if there were."

Dean made a face, and Bobby looked amused. The young man flicked sweat off the back of his neck and asked, "About how long until we stop?"

"Since we left so early, we should be able to rest soon. It will get a little bit hotter." Castiel sounded apologetic, "So resting in the shade for awhile might be wise."

Dean agreed to that idea. He really liked that idea. "How soon can we do that?"

"Soon after you stop asking." Bobby snapped, and Dean shut up. Castiel didn't smile but his eyes flickered with amusement, and he continued onward.

XXX

Me: What is this?

PB: What?

Me: A, I thought this would be about Sam, and Sam only. B, this is our shortest chapter yet!

PB: We were almost at 1,000 words. Relax! * glares at fans * Happy?

Me: Fine.

PB: * cracks whip * Next chapter! That one will be better!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Supernatural isn't mine.

* * *

Dean watched Castiel, despite the fact he'd complained about the other man doing it to him. Castiel was clearly comfortable sleeping on the ground, and Dean wished he could rest as easily. Even Bobby, who'd complained about how he was going to feel tomorrow, was asleep. Dean briefly wondered if John had even noticed that both sons were missing. Dean had left a note, about leaving to try to find out what he could about the pirates that kidnapped Sam. He hoped his father wouldn't be too angry when Dean got back. If he got back. No, when. He and Sam would be returning to Winchester Bay Colony, perfectly fine. He had to believe that.

His gaze traveled back to Castiel, who was still sleeping. He was that other merchant's, Gabriel's, younger brother. Did he mind that his brother had offered him up as a bargaining chip? He had asked, so maybe not. Dean was curious about the dark haired, blue-eyed man. For example Dean noticed a scar near Cas's jaw line. Where had that come from? Bandit attack on one of his trade routes? A childhood accident? Who knew? Not that it really mattered; Dean wouldn't see him after tomorrow. He didn't even know why he was curious, except…

Castiel had said he stared at Dean to try to figure out what kind of man he was. He must've known Dean wouldn't answer any personal questions. What had the other man decided about Dean? Plus it was nice to have someone try to figure out who you were instead of telling you who you were supposed to be. Maybe that's why Sam liked to travel, get away from being a Winchester. Wasn't that why Adam had joined the Navy? To prove who he was, not how he upheld the family line?

Now Dean's head hurt. He'd just wanted to be John's good son really. The one that would take over Winchester Bay Colony after John was gone or couldn't do it anymore. He could prove himself then. But people had shown him he always had to prove himself. Bobby wanted him to prove himself a hard worker. He had to prove himself a good son, a good older brother, not that he minded taking care of Sam.

Dean glanced at Castiel. Did Gabriel take care of him? He must, or Castiel wouldn't have trusted him handing Castiel over to Dean and Bobby. The ease with how Castiel slept implied he didn't worry about being killed in his sleep.

Dean stopped leaning against the tree and lay down, and was blinded. He'd never known that stars could be so bright. He rolled over, and shielded his eyes with one arm. Hopefully he'd get some sleep.

He must've because he woke up with a start. Castiel was kneeling next to him, completely serious.

"Breakfast?" he offered Dean some bread.

Dean, still trying to recover from his shocking start to the morning, rubbed his eyes. "What?"

"We over slept a little." Castiel confessed. "So you might want to eat."

Dean processed that, and then grabbed the bread. "Of course. Let's go."

Castiel rose to his feet slowly. "Stand still while you eat, so you don't choke."

"Yes, nurse." Dean muttered around the bread in his mouth, but he held still long enough to eat it.

"Catch." Castiel tossed him the canteen, and Dean poured a mouthful of water down his throat.

Bobby looked more than ready to go, so Dean hurried his pace.

Castiel stretched briefly, and headed for the road. "We're a few miles away. We'll be there before noon."

Dean hesitated, but nodded. He'd realized he'd miss Castiel's company. "Works for me."

Castiel was right; they'd entered Mastings within an hour. Dean reached for his pocket and Castiel shook his head.

"You won't get robbed." He assured him. "Just stay close to me."

Dean and Bobby shared a look but did as he'd said. Castiel wove his way through the city streets with an ease that made Dean wonder how much time Castiel spent here.

Dean inhaled a lungful of sea air and grinned. They were at the docks.

"We really ought to pay him." Bobby muttered, and Dean nodded in agreement.

The sounds of sea birds filled the air, along with the smell of salt, fish, rum and other things. The sound of water slapping against wood, the sounds of bartering, orders being given, joined to make a harmony Dean was familiar with. But Castiel seemed to live in it. The other man looked, at ease, like he'd come home to smell his favorite dinner cooking.

A loud whistle caught their attention, and Dean looked over. Gabriel flagged them, and Castiel grinned. "He got the ship."

The three made their way to the merchant, who nodded. "This way."

He led them towards a ship, Dean barely noticed the name. A small crew seemed to be flying over it, working everything.

Gabriel gestured, "Would you like to board?"

Dean hurried on ship, followed by Bobby.

"Well built." Bobby commented, and Dean nodded.

Gabriel grinned. "She's handled storms you would hate to imagine. This ship and crew will get you where you're going."

A large jolt made Dean stagger, and he stared at Gabriel who shrugged. The ship had set sail.

"You muttonheads! At least get someone at the wheel!" Gabriel shouted. Castiel crossed the deck and took the helm.

A familiar form slid down the mast. "Welcome aboard!" Luke greeted Bobby and Dean.

Dean whirled on Gabriel. "You're kidnapping us!"

"Hey!" someone was perched above Dean, checking the sails. He dropped down. "You agreed to come didn't you?"

Dean almost hit him, except the guy had a friendly grin and was quite a bit shorter than Dean.

Gabriel cleared his throat. "Welcome to the pirate ship _Loki."_

Dean stared at him, and Gabriel continued. "I'm the captain and we'll help you find Sam."

"Aye!" came four loud cheers, from Castiel, the stranger, Luke and Matt, who looked ready to fall off the ship. He was standing on the bowsprit and nodded to them.

Bobby smacked Dean and asked. "How do you know Sam?"

Gabriel made a face, "It's a long story." He gestured. "Come with me, we'll get out of the way."

They joined Castiel at the helm, and Gabriel began. "We came into town and planned to run one of our few legit trips. We were shipping a cargo of rum from Mastings to Crow's Point."

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "No one goes to Crow's Point."

"We do." Gabriel replied. "Ask our helmsman."

"Aye." Castiel didn't even take his eyes off the ocean.

Bobby shrugged. "Besides the point, you braggart." Bobby clearly thought they were exaggerating but wanted him to get on with it.

Gabriel nodded. "We needed another member of the crew, someone strong enough to help move the rum. See where I'm going?"

"Sam was there looking for a job." Bobby nodded. Sam had become bored just being the schoolarly son of a govenor and occasionally worked on sea voyages.

Gabriel grinned. "We took him in an instant, and well, he became a good friend of the crew. Most of the voyages he went on? He went with us. You can ask any of the crew, they'll all tell you stories about Sam."

Dean hissed. "That's why he wanted leniency on pirates."

"He did?" Gabriel looked surprised. "Well he usually didn't talk politics with us."

Bobby had taken this much better than Dean. "So you agreed to this because Sam's your friend too."

"That sums it up." Gabriel agreed.

Bobby shook his head. "What's the catch? You aren't giving us a free ride."

Gabriel sighed. "I'd argue but it would be pointless. Just help the crew. Dean, I suppose you could help Luke as a ship hand."

"Hey!" Luke was passing by. "I can handle my job!"

"Just offering you some help." Gabriel argued, "But fine."

Luke continued on his way, and Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I doubt you'd help Matt at all, and Andy's got things covered in the sails. I guess that leaves Cabin Boy."

Dean's eyes widened and Gabriel gave him a look. "It's easier than you'd think. We have crew to do the jobs we need done and that's it. Head below deck, and introduce yourself to Ellen. She'll put you to work."

Bobby cleared his throat. "I'm not so old I can't work."

"I didn't assume that." Gabriel assured him. "You're a ship builder correct? So parts of the ship need to be rebuilt." Gabriel led Bobby off and Dean made an indignant sound.

"I could help with that!" he called.

A chuckle made him look at Castiel. The merch- pirate glanced at him. "Gabriel won't listen. I suggest heading below deck."

Dean opened his mouth, and then nodded. "Fine." He walked off, and muttered under his breath. "This wasn't what I expected."

XXX

Me: Poor Dean, did he expect to captain the ship?

PB: Write!

Me: Shut up! I'm going!

PB: Fine. * huffs *

Me: Let's see what needs to happen. * checks plot line * Ah, okay. Getting to know the crew, asides from Matt and Luke.

PB: NOW WRITE!

Me: Easy on the chocolate… * eyes him and starts writing *


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Time: Two or three days after the last chapter.

* * *

Dean ducked to avoid banging his head, a lesson he'd learned quickly.

Ash didn't look up from his task of cutting vegetables. The long haired man kept mostly to himself, but he seemed to like Jo.

Who was rushing around, washing dishes. "Why can't he do the dishes?" she demanded from Ellen, who barely glanced at Dean.

"Because he needs to learn how to dirty them. Help Ash."

Dean nodded. "Yes, ma'am." He figured he'd better act polite to the cook at least, he liked eating well.

Ellen sent him a look. "Ellen works just fine. I don't mind the manners though."

Jo scoffed, "You practically hit Sam the first time he called you Ma'am."

"Boy needed to lighten up." Ellen retorted. "No wash those dishes."

Jo huffed and Ash chuckled softly. Dean yelped, and whirled. Jo looked surprised and Ash started laughing.

"I think that was aimed for me." He assured Dean. "It's just water."

Dean reached back to try to wipe it off.

"Just leave it and get to work." Ellen ordered, and Dean hurried to his spot. Ash passed him a cutting knife and demonstrated how to cut the vegetables.

Dean appreciated hard work, Bobby taught him that but now he really, appreciated hard work. Now that he had to do it.

"Make sure you get it right this time." Jo told Dean. "We do chew."

Dean was unsure how to respond, since he had cut the vegetables too big last time and just started cutting.

Jo sighed. "And here I thought he'd had more spirit."

"Well you're beating it out of him." Ash informed her and Jo made a rude gesture at him that Dean had only made when he was in the seedier parts of town.

"Joanne!" Ellen snapped at her daughter, and Dean made a strangled chuckle.

"Oh my name's funny is it?" Jo demanded, and Dean stepped back.

"Just keep working." Ash told him calmly. "She'll settle down eventually. Better to have her mad at you than Ellen."

Dean shrugged, "If you say so."

"I do and hey!" Ash glared at Andy, who had snuck into the kitchen. He'd been reaching for a pickle and slunk away.

"Got to watch that, or the crew'll eat all the food in one day." Ash warned him.

Dean lifted an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Matt and Luke are the worst." Jo chimed in. "Those two will eat a plate one day."

Dean snorted, remembering last night's dinner. Matt and Luke had acted pretty hungry. The fact that both of them were around his height probably helped.

Ellen shook her head. "They probably ate some of the silverware at one point. Luke used to be shorter than Gabriel."

"Really?" Dean asked, reaching for a new carrot to slice.

Ellen nodded from her place over some source of excellent aromas. "Luke came with Gabriel and Cas. He was pretty young then, when I say shorter, I don't mean by much, but he was."

Dean chuckled. "He really grew then."

"Yes he did. I don't know about Matt, he's joined later." Ellen glanced at Jo. "But they grew up on this ship."

Dean was curious but Ash spoke first. "Any idea where we're heading?"

Dean shook his head. "I think I heard something about Dover?"

"Probably." Jo confirmed. "They're probably sailing from port to port, trying to find where _the Daemon_ went."

There were several loud thuds over their heads, followed by shuffling sounds.

Ash grinned. "Speaking of Matt and Luke. They're probably sparring."

Jo looked at Ellen, "Can I go practice?"

"Not until those dishes are done."

Ash hissed to Dean, "Usually I'd keep you here but it might be good for you."

Dean must've looked confused because Ash added. "Go get a little training. You should be familiar with some weapons."

Dean didn't tell him he knew how to spar, anything to get out of chores. He discarded his apron and headed out.

Dean blinked at the sudden bright light, and then his vision adjusted. Matt and Luke were sparring, with wooden swords. Gabriel was watching, and giving instructions.

"Come on Luke, you know better. Matt, his side's open. Good dodge, Luke!"

Luke rolled to his feet and spotted Dean, barely parrying a blow from Matt. "Come to practice?"

Dean shrugged. "If that's fine with you?"

"Sure." Luke tossed him his sword, Dean barely caught it. "Show us what you know."

Dean turned to Matt, who gave a slightly mocking bow. Dean didn't even have time to respond before Matt came at him.

Matt didn't fly straight at him; it was a flurry of quick strikes, from multiple places. Matt would attempt to strike and success or fail, jump back and attack from a different angle. Dean barely parried most of them.

"Okay, whoa." Gabriel ordered, and Matt drew back. "This is training Matt."

Matt shrugged. "I wanted to see how he'd handle it."

Gabriel took the sword from Matt. "Dean, your footwork."

"Yes?"

"You don't have any." Gabriel stated bluntly. "Pay attention. Matt constantly moved. Luke constantly moved."

Dean parted his jaws, but Gabriel continued. "I think though, Matt and Luke aren't the sparring partners for you. After dinner, you can try again."

Dean narrowed his eyes, but the captain wasn't elaborating. "You two, go do your chores."

Luke took off, climbing the rigging with ease. Matt walked back to the front of the ship, and stared at the ocean.

Dean tossed Gabriel the sword; the captain caught it with ease. "Get back to work."

Dean rankled, and snapped. "Maybe I could do something other than work in the kitchen?"

Gabriel paused and considered it. "How much time have you spent on ships?"

"Plenty."

"As the crew?"

Dean went silent. Gabriel nodded. "Luke!"

"Aye?" Luke dangled off part of the mast.

"Go relieve Andy, and send him down here."

Gabriel ordered and Luke vanished from view.

Dean turned to Gabriel who said nothing. Andy slid down the ladder leading to the crow's nest and greeted Gabriel. "You wanted me Cap'n?"

"Can you make Dean more familiar with the boat?" Gabriel asked. "Crew, ship, all of it. Make him understand."

Andy dipped his head once. "Aye Cap'n." Dean had no idea why Andy called Gabriel Cap'n, he didn't have an accent. Gabriel smiled briefly and walked off.

"All right then." Andy pointed to where Matt was standing. "Bow." He pointed to the back of the boat. "Stern."

"Port, Star board, mast." Dean pointed them out. "Helm, deck, sails. I get it."

Andy grinned. "Okay, then. What's Matt up to?"

Dean turned to look at Matt, who was once more standing on the bowsprit. "Trying to fall off?"

"No. He stands on the bowsprit for a reason. Says he feels the sea best there. Where he moves with the waves. Why is that important?" Dean considered Andy's question briefly.

"So he can tell Castiel how high the waves are?" Dean offered.

Andy sighed. "He's navigator. He wants us to avoid certain things."

"Storms." Dean glanced at Matt again. "He's using the ocean to look for storms?"

Andy nodded. "Got it. He steers us, keeps us out of storms, steers us out of 'em if we get in one. We trust Matt with our lives to do that job."

"Way to make me nervous." Matt called.

Andy ignored him. "What about Castiel?"

"He's at the helm. He steers the ship. Which means he needs Matt to tell him where storms are?" Dean offered.

Andy grinned. "Starting to see how we're connected? What about me and Luke?"

"You're the scout. You see things Matt doesn't." Dean hesitated. "You work the sails. Luke helps you."

"What's Luke's job?"

Dean shrugged. "I'm not sure."

Andy nodded. "He does the odd jobs, so that everything else is kept in good shape. Now where does Gabriel come in?"

"He tells you all to do your jobs, make sure everything is being done right." Dean answered.

Andy had begun walking around the ship and Dean followed him. "What's the point of this?"

"What's below us?" Andy's come back was a question.

"The deck? The pantry?" Dean shrugged. "Water?"

"Too far below us. The pantry. So we all stand on the kitchen. It supports us." Andy watched Dean to see if he got it. Dean slowly nodded.

"Okay, so you were supposed to teach me that my job is to support everyone else's job?"

"That's the impression I got." Andy leaned against the railing, facing the sea. "Get the picture?"

"I get it." Dean leaned on the railing next to him.

Andy raised his head, feeling the ocean breeze. "Good. Now I'd appreciate it if dinner was ready on time."

Dean glared at Andy who added. "Everyone has their place Dean. Just work in the kitchen, you might get surprised."

XXX

Me: Odd…

PB: Well, that's Andy. * checks name off list *

Me: PB we've got too many characters to give them all a chapter.

PB: We do not!

Me: I'd rather write three chapters of plot then ten of digression.

PB: * huffs * Fine. We'll get back on track.

Me: I need a break.

PB: Too bad! Write! * bites me *

Me: Ouch! What happened to the Sabriel?

PB: It'll show up if you write!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Dean lay in his hammock, feeling stiff. Turned out Gabriel wanted Castiel to teach him about sword fighting. Which he had. For the past week every night after dinner Dean was made to train. He enjoyed it, Castiel's intense focus on him. Training him. That's what Dean meant.

Dean knew they liked Bobby because he knew about ships. Unlike Dean, who had to be taught why things worked, and how they did, Bobby knew all of it.

Dean was getting better about complaining though, which he knew Jo, Matt and Luke appreciated. Ellen had helped, hitting him with cooking utensils when he'd acted too bratty.

That and the fact that he was exhausted. Between working and training with Cas, he was too tired to complain about doing chores; it was easier to just do them. Even if it made his muscles stiff in the morning. Like they were now. The warmth pressing against his side made it easier to deal with though. Wait, warmth?

Dean opened his eyes and found himself face to face with a large rust colored cat. It was laying on his stomach and chest, and looked quite content to be there. A dark gray one was pressed up against his side. Dean moved his hand to pet it, and it purred.

"Looks like they like you." A voice mumbled. Dean looked over, Matt was looking at him. "Sometimes they sleep on me."

Dean wondered if he was jealous but Matt didn't seem to be. "That's Rusty and Shade." The navigator informed him, climbing out of his hammock to stretch. Dean couldn't move under Rusty, who didn't seem to mind. Matt made his way through the maze of hammocks, because everyone but Jo, Ellen and Gabriel slept in the hold. Jo and Ellen had their own quarters near the kitchen, and Gabriel slept in the captain's quarters. Dean wondered what he was supposed to do, push the cats off him? He had to help make breakfast.

Rusty stretched, his paws batting at Dean's face. Dean moved away from Rusty's paws, and Shade meowed. Well if the cats were going to insist he stay, Dean was going to try to go back to sleep.

(Captain's Quarters)

Gabriel hadn't been sleeping well. He knew Castiel had noticed but he doubted anyone else had.

Ever since he'd learned Sam had been kidnapped he hadn't slept well. Simple as that. His stomach churned now, reminding him why he couldn't sleep. What if something happened to Sam? Gabriel wasn't sure he'd handle it well. Actually he was sure he wouldn't handle it well at all. He rolled onto his side and glanced at his desk. He could almost imagine Sam sitting there, reading something. Sam had done it often enough.

Gabriel smiled, remembering find Sam that way a few times. He propped himself up and stared at the empty chair. What was it Sam had said during that last voyage?

_Gabriel forced himself to sit up, and looked at Sam. The handsome man sat at Gabriel's desk, reading one of the many books Gabriel left lying around._

"_Morning." Gabriel greeted him. Sam turned to look at him and his whole face seemed to glow. That boy looked so gorgeous in the morning. He looked gorgeous every time Gabriel look at him, but right now, Sam looked really handsome._

"_Morning to you too." Sam set down the book to rejoin Gabriel in the bed. Sam bent over him and they were kissing and-_

"I bet you're glad I'm not Dean."

Gabriel froze Sam's names on his lips. "Matt! Learn to knock!"

Matt smirked. "What for?"

Gabriel made the same gesture Jo had to Ash, not that either of them knew that. Matt cocked an eyebrow.

"I came to tell you we're approaching Dover."

"We laid anchor last night." Gabriel objected.

"Apparently Castiel gets up earlier than I do." Matt answered. "We'll be there tomorrow would be my guess."

Gabriel hadn't gotten out of bed. "Would you leave now?"

Matt smirked, "Before I scar myself? Gladly." With that he hurried off, and Gabriel groaned.

"Sam, you'd better be alive."

(Below deck)

The cats had gotten off Dean, which meant he was free to head to the kitchen to help make breakfast. Castiel was standing around, Gabriel had ordered the anchor laid and told his brother he could steer until everyone had eaten breakfast.

"Get out of here." Ellen chased the helmsman out.

Jo and Ash were already working, cooking some sort of breakfast pastry, which smelled excellent. Dean looked around, trying to figure out what to do.

"Oh go outside." Ellen told him. "We've got this."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked, glancing at Jo and Ash.

"Dean, go." Ash grinned, "We could cook before you came along."

"This is a three person recipe." Jo added, "Away with you."

Dean shrugged. "Okay then." He cleared the stairs, and joined the crew that had gathered outside.

"There you are." Dean jumped at Bobby's voice. "Idjit."

"What?" Dean asked, and Bobby pointed at Dean's shirt. Dean looked down and realized cat fur clung to it. He tried to brush some off, and shrugged

"Dean, would you like to practice some more?" Castiel asked. Dean turned from Bobby, and hesitated. He hadn't spent much time with Bobby recently, but he was improving so much that he hoped he'd be able to help fight the crew of _The Daemon_.

"Go." Bobby shook his head, and made his way over to Andy, the two started talking, Andy nodding several times. A small bit of jealousy struck Dean, but Castiel touched him. "Dean?"

Dean shook his head. "Sure Cas." Castiel smiled at Dean's use of his nickname, which he'd encourage the man to use. Dean missed the look Matt and Luke shared; instead he followed Castiel to a different part of the deck.

"I'm still stiff from last night."

"Whoa!"

Dean glared at Matt, who smirked. Luke and Andy were snickering, amused by their companion.

Castiel looked away for a moment, and Dean heard shuffling on the deck behind them, and Dean doubted Bobby was the one who suddenly felt out of place.

"I'm going to see if I can get some more sleep." Luke broke the silence. "Someone was snoring last night." He glared at Matt, who gasped.

"Andy! How could you keep poor Luke up? You know how he gets without his beauty sleep!"

Andy grinned, and Luke hit Matt on the shoulder as he passed.

Matt walked away, climbing the stairs to where the Captain's Quarters and helm was. He probably wanted to be in the shade.

Castiel cleared his throat, but wasn't looking Dean in the eye like usual. "Shall we?"

Dean nodded. "Okay Cas."

As Dean worked his muscles blocking Castiel's swings and making several of his own, he commented. "What was all that about?"

"Just Matt being himself." Castiel replied, parrying a thrust.

Dean dodged and swung at Cas's legs. "I don't think he likes me."

"Matt?" Castiel asked, looking surprised even as he jumped over Dean's sword.

"He just gives me a lot of trouble." Dean responded. "That's all."

Castiel seemed to consider this, only half-focusing on the match, reflexively responding to Dean's attack. "I think the crew likes you. It's just…"

"I'm the governor's son?" Dean offered, whirling to avoid a well aimed thrust.

Castiel shrugged. "I think they're trying to figure you out. If they were being hostile, that would be something else entirely."

Dean's sword crashed against Cas's. "They can be hostile?"

"Matt is more than capable of killing someone." Castiel answered.

Dean stumbled and Castiel used that to drive him back. "What do you mean by that?"

"Ask Matt." Castiel answered, "All of them know how to use their weapons. They accepted you Dean."

"Accepted me or that Gabriel allows me to be here?" Dean challenged. When Castiel didn't answer he had his answer.

Castiel drew back, and Dean lowered his weapon. "Are we done?"

Castiel nodded, and jerked his head towards the front of _The Loki_.

Dean joined him, and Castiel explained. "Dean, when you first came aboard, you complained about us being pirates, complained about having to work, the sleeping quarters-"

"I get it." Dean looked away. "I'm used to the lap of luxury and complained that this wasn't it."

Castiel gave a wry grin, and nodded. "Since you've stopped, they're willing to try to know you."

Dean studied him. "I still think Matt doesn't like me."

"I can't explain that." Castiel replied. "I don't think Matt's acting strange. He did the same with Sam."

Dean's muscles tensed. "And?"

"Sam took it." Castiel shrugged. "I think Matt needs to know what you're willing to take. Matt's always moody before breakfast."

Dean considered that, but didn't agree.

"Breakfast is ready!" Ash shouted, and briefly thoughts of Matt vanished. Dean was starving.

XXX

Me: Well.

PB: It's a lead in chapter.

Me: * raises eyebrow *

PB: * glares *


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Supernatural isn't mine.

Dean helped Jo put away the dishes they'd both worked so hard to clean.

"I don't think Matt ate any." Dean joked, and Jo grinned at him.

"Not yet."

Dean's mind however, was on his conversation with Castiel. "I was talking to Castiel."

Jo nodded, passing him a bowl. Dean put it away as he continued.

"He didn't agree with me, but I don't think the crew likes me."

Jo had an odd look. "Well, you can't compare Matt and Luke…"

"Why not?" Dean asked, resting against the counter.

Jo stacked some silverware, and passed it to him. "Sam always helped Luke with his chores, especially swabbing the deck. They had some game they played, Matt helped them with it."

Dean let out a breath. "So basically the crew likes Sam more than me."

Jo was silent. "You're new Dean. It took Sam awhile."

"Clearly not this long though." Dean argued. He'd been aboard almost three weeks.

Jo shook her head. "Well I was never that close to Sam."

"Really?" Dean was surprised. He figured Jo and Sam would've hit it off. After all Sam never showed interest in girls at home so he'd figured maybe his little brother had been interested in Jo.

Jo shook her head. "Once Gabriel got his attention, Sam was off-limits."

Dean tensed, Jo didn't mean what Dean thought she meant. No. She didn't.

Jo continued though. "That might be why the crew accepted him. Since Gabriel was that interested in him."

Dean let out a slow breath and turned around to face her. He had feeling he wouldn't like the answer to his next question.

Dean stormed across the deck, ignoring the blinding sunlight. Matt was alone at the bow, but he'd turned. Dean ignored him, looking around the deck. Finally he spotted him at the helm, talking to Castiel.

Dean's long strides carried him across the deck; pass Bobby and Andy, Dean was oblivious to the crew. He needed to talk to the captain.

Gabriel didn't look up from his conversation with Castiel, "So we'll be in Dover-"

Dean's hand on his shoulder made him pause. "Yes?"

Dean was trembling. "You bastard."

"Excuse me?" Gabriel demanded, looking furious. Dean ignored the fact the crew had come over to see what was going on.

"You forgot to mention something important." Dean informed him. "The fact that you seduced my brother."

Gabriel didn't get a chance to reply, Dean was still talking.

"There's no other way he would've slept with a pirate like you."

"You mean male?" Gabriel challenged, and Dean almost hit him.

"That and you're so far below Sam's station that if he did sleep with you it was only from-"

"That's enough Dean."

Dean froze, mid-shout. That comment was laced with ice, and it had come from only one person. Dean glanced over to see Castiel staring at him, his blue eyes cold.

Gabriel shoved Dean away from him, strong for one of his size.

"This is my ship, Dean. You may be the son of a governor but this isn't his land or yours. You will have more respect for me." With that, Gabriel stormed away, muttering under his breath. All Dean heard was, "Keelhaul. Dean."

Two scoffing noises made Dean whirl, Matt and Luke were standing at the top of the stairs leading to the helm. They looked slightly disgusted at him though.

Andy, standing next to them, nodded. "Gabe would never keelhaul you. When they find Sam he'd seriously hurt Gabriel."

Matt smirked. "We all know who Gabriel answers to."

Luke probably would've chimed in, but Dean had started forward and the three wandered off, rather quickly.

Dean stopped and took a look over his shoulder. He flinched when he saw Cas.

Cas was steering the ship, staring at where Matt usually stood, and looked hurt.

Dean slowly walked towards him; Castiel didn't even glance at him.

"Cas?"

Dean got no response; Castiel still didn't look at him. Dean looked away, and shifted his weight.

"Castiel?"

Castiel continued to ignore him.

Dean's fist tightened, then he released it.

"Castiel, I was-"

"I need to steer." Castiel replied flatly.

Dean almost stepped back, but instead asked. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Castiel repeated, Dean's gut sank, as he realized just how angry Castiel was.

"You just accused my brother of things he'd never do because you can't accept your own."

Dean was startled, and felt a little angry.

He went to inform Castiel that Sam would never be a pirate captain's lover when Castiel spoke again.

"Maybe you're not the man I thought you were." It was soft, more hurt, and Dean felt bad. Castiel had tried to judge him. Dean's anger came back, well how was that Castiel's place to judge who Dean truly was?

"I just thought that Sam wasn't one for spending _time_ with pirates." Dean sneered, the emphasis on time evident.

Castiel's grip on the wheel tightened. "What's wrong with being a pirate?"

Dean froze. Castiel was the only one on this ship that was being nice to him, truly nice to him. He'd just insulted the entire crew.

Castiel's voice was taunt. "Even Sam understood we have to make a living somehow. We only raid ships, but always, always spare the crew. We're not monsters Dean."

Dean was silent, he wasn't going to apologize. Finally he stated. "Maybe I'm not the man you thought I was."

Castiel nodded, and Dean looked away. He started to walk away, but stopped when he reached the stairs. He looked back at Castiel and almost walked back to him, but sighed, and went down the stairs instead.

XXX

"Damn it." Luke muttered.

"Holy shit." Andy realized just how far he was leaning out of the Crow's Nest and quickly pulled himself and Luke back. Matt had his telescope and had watched the drama that way.

The three shared a silent look, Matt huffed in disgust.

Andy shrugged. "Maybe it's just tension."

Luke pointed out "Maybe it's not meant to be?"

Matt shook his head, eyes dark. "I'm sick of Cas not having someone. That bastard had better get his head on right."

"Careful what you call Dean, it can apply to Sam." Andy muttered, glancing down, as if expecting to see Dean and Castiel making out.

Matt leaned back slightly. "Fair enough." He glanced over. "So, what now?"

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Since your well placed implications have had no effect on them? By the way, I heard Dean talking to Cas. He thinks you hate him."

"Right now, I do." Matt stated.

Andy considered things, and offered. "Well, I guess if we shun Dean, eventually he'll be driven to Cas."

Luke shook his head. "If he's as stubborn as Sam, we'll be talking to Davy Jones before Dean apologizes."

Matt stretched. "I could hit on Cas, see what happens."

"I'll tell you what, Gabriel keelhauls you." Andy retorted.

Matt chuckled, and nodded. "He probably would."

Luke sighed. "How'd Dean find out anyway? I didn't tell him."

"We weren't supposed to tell him?" Andy asked. Matt and Luke stared at him, he shook his head.

"I didn't tell him, but I didn't know that."

Luke and Matt shared a look, and understood.

"No matter." Matt shrugged. "It was inevitable with this crew."

Luke sighed. "I just wish Castiel would get someone. Guy's way too lonely."

Matt smirked at him. "I'm lonely too." He gave Luke an inviting look, and Luke shut him down.

"We'll be in port soon, you'll be fine then."

Andy chuckled, and Matt played mock-hurt. Luke grinned, and went down the ladder.

Andy eyed Matt, who looked back him. "What?"

Andy glanced at the ladder and Matt sighed. "Fine, I'll go."

"You do like Luke."

Matt choked. "What?" he looked horrified. "Of course not!"

Andy didn't look convinced but Matt didn't bother to explain. Instead he followed Luke down to the ladder, leaving Andy alone in the Crow's Nest.

XXX

Me: PB…

PB: What? * eating carrot *

Me: We agreed on something.

PB: We did. I've kept it. TO DOVER!

Me: No Matt/Luke.

PB: I didn't write any! You know me, I want Andy/Matt.

Me: No!

PB: ...

Me: Unless the fans really, really want it.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Supernatural isn't mine.

The docking in Dover was quick and professional. Bobby was impressed with this crew; he had been the whole voyage.

Gabriel was close to his crew, something that usually would've worried Bobby. But this crew was different from most crews. It could handle its Captain being their friend and accept his orders.

_The Loki_ ran smoothly. When Bobby had been in the Navy, he'd seen ships that responded slower to orders. Gabriel hardly had to give orders, everyone knew what to do, when to do it, and how to do it.

Except for Dean. Bobby knew Dean, that stubborn idjit wouldn't accept work easily. That he'd accepted it at all was impressive. If Dean thought, which would never happen, but if it would for once, he'd realize the crew wasn't accepting him because he was trying to be accepted. He was there and he was leaving. They had no reason to get attached to him.

That blue-eyed idjit had though. Bobby had seen it almost instantly. Castiel watched Dean so intently; Dean had to be dense to miss it.

Then again, he'd missed the fact Sam was more than a friend to Gabriel. Bobby had suspected it, since he thought he recognized him, even when he'd claimed to be a merchant.

Speaking of Gabriel, the Captain was speaking.

"Okay, we are here for business." Gabriel informed the assembled group.

"Don't I know it?"

"Matt, not that business." Gabriel looked slightly amused.

"Damn it."

Gabriel continued, "Ellen, Jo, Ash, get whatever supplies you need."

"It would be a good place to inquire about _The Daemon_." Ash commented, his dry voice startling everyone. "If they came this way, they might've stocked up."

Gabriel nodded. "Good thinking." He turned to Luke. "Luke."

"When you say my name that way it scares me." Luke commented.

Gabriel grinned. "What's your opinion on brothels?"

"Far different from Matt's." Luke raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"You're going to the brothel."

"Why not me?" Matt demanded. "He'll be in a brothel, it'll be weird if he acts the way he does there."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Can you work?"

Matt smirked, and Luke kicked him.

Gabriel sighed. "That's why Matt. The cover story is that a pirate ravished Luke's sister, and he's hunting him."

"Got it." Luke hesitated. "Why not send Andy though? Matt did have a point about how I'll act. Plus, Andy can convince the devil to sell Andy his soul."

Andy snorted in amusement. "Thanks." the glances he kept sending Matt, though, the ones Matt was ignoring firmly, not even looking at the other crew member.

Gabriel sighed. "Fine. Andy, go."

Andy nodded and walked off, with a glance at Matt. Matt looked the other way.

"Matt, Luke. Hit the bars."

"With pleasure." Matt cocked an eyebrow, and once more Luke kicked him.

Gabriel sighed. "Get lost. This early Matt should get something done."

Matt tore off the ship; Luke grumbled something about over eagerness as he headed off.

Gabriel turned to Bobby, Dean and Castiel. "Hmmm…"

Bobby spoke up. "I'll drop by the carpenters. Damage was done to that ship."

"Good thinking." Gabriel agreed. "I've got ideas on where to check too."

He eyed Castiel and Dean. "You two. Check the bars too."

Bobby thought Gabriel had a cruel streak, but the captain looked so distracted maybe he hadn't realized what he'd done.

Castiel sighed and started away, and Dean slowly trailed behind.

Bobby narrowed his eyes, but decided to head to town. Gabriel was gone anyway.

(Several hours later.)

Castiel watched Dean flirt with the ninth barmaid in this establish alone. He'd kept track.

Castiel knew why he watched Dean. It was the same reason Gabriel had watched Sam. They were hopeless when they saw something they wanted.

Only Dean wasn't like Sam. He wasn't interested in Castiel. Not that Sam had been, he'd been continuing the comparison-

Castiel almost grabbed his sword, Dean hadn't accidently touched her there.

"Hey, come sit down." A voice commented, and Castiel whirled.

A friendly looking man sat at a table.

Castiel slid into a seat slowly. He was a pirate, suspicious by nature. "Thank you."

The man grinned. "No problem for me. You've been watching her too huh?" he nodded to the barmaid. "The moment she's done flirting with that guy, it's my turn."

Castiel didn't correct his assumption. "Certainly."

The man grinned. "Thank you."

Castiel shrugged. "No problem for me."

The guy grinned, and rolled his eyes. He looked over and whistled. "Damn. Missed her."

Castiel swallowed, not liking how she was taking Dean to the alley. Castiel's new friend flinched too.

"Well, that's how it goes. Excuse me." With that his friend left. Castiel didn't even look up when a bar maid came over. "You want something?"

"I'll take a whiskey, and he doesn't need anything." A familiar voice ordered for Castiel.

The bar maid moved away, and Castiel looked up.

The man finishing off his whiskey jerked a thumb. "I've got to go soon, but you ought to know, she's a scam. Guy's a friend of yours? Better go save him."

Castiel tore off, not even wondering why Vetis had been there.

Vetis took the second whiskey and finished it quickly.

(In the back alley)

Dean was drunk. He knew that. He should've been more careful. He knew that now, now that she had him at knife point while her boyfriend went through Dean's pockets.

Dean was drunk. So drunk he was seeing things. Like Castiel walking towards them, looking angry.

"Hey Cas." Dean slurred, and the woman pressed the knife against his throat.

"I suggest you move away from him." Castiel ordered.

The man stood up, and grinned. "Why? We've got the knife at his throat. You're outnumbered anyway."

Several more thugs moved out of the shadows. Castiel tensed, as one eyed him. Why that pissed Dean off, he didn't know.

"Hey, back off." He snapped at the thug, who laughed.

Dean's vision was pretty bad, he was drunk, dark alley, all led to hard to see clearly enough to see how Castiel was responding.

"I've always been one for uneven odds. Makes the stories more interesting." A voice commented. Matt slid out of the shadows, his sword drawn.

Matt grinned. "Little birdie told me to check here."

The woman pressed her knife against Dean's throat. "I'll cutted him open."

Matt shrugged. "And then we'd attack, since then you'd have nothing to hold us back."

Something brushed Dean's leg; he figured it was the woman's dress, until she screamed.

Luke stood up, his sword bloody. "You'll live wench. Unless you stay."

She ran off screaming, and the thugs started forward.

Matt let out a noise Dean could only describe as a roar, and lunged forward. Dean stayed slumped against the wall, the drinks he'd had affecting him too much.

Castiel dealt with one attacker with ease. Where Matt was fighting blood was flying. Several thugs went running, and Luke tore after Matt, swearing loudly.

Castiel whirled, a cut across one arm. "Dean?"

"I'm fine, you okay?" he stumbled, and Castiel caught him.

"I am fine." Castiel stared at Dean and shook his head. Even drunk Dean could see Castiel was still hurt.

"I'm not into girl feelings and… stuff." Dean swayed slightly. "I got to know, we good? Like, I didn't mean being a pirate was a bad thing and-"

"Dean." Castiel cut him off. "You're drunk."

"No shit." Dean stared at him. "Only way I ever know I'm wrong."

Castiel tensed, tightening his grip on Dean. "How wrong?"

"Depends." Dean slurred. "Is this wrong?" Castiel was unprepared for Dean's kiss. It tasted like alcohol, but Castiel didn't care.

"D-Dean?"

Dean stared at him. "I guess, hell, I don't like this crap, but I was jealous. Sam got his pirate."

Castiel stared at the drunken man in front of him. "Dean."

"You don't, I mean, we shouldn't- hell I'm too drunk."

Castiel kissed him again. "I'll remind you when you're sober."

Dean gave him a crooked grin. "We'd better stop before Matt and Luke get back."

XXX

Me: * looks at PB *

PB: What? Maybe he'll remember when he sobers up. Who knows? * evil grin *

Me: Okay, people seriously, Luke isn't avalible, he's got someone, in case you all forgot about Val, meantioned in chapter 2.

PB: So, the question is Matt/Andy?

Me: I'm stuck until you guys tell me if that's a good pairing.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Supernatural isn't mine.

Gabriel sat on a barrel, left on the deck for this purpose. He and Castiel were watching Dean.

Luke was too, probably to make sure Dean would clean up if he finally did vomit.

Dean looked horrible. It was true. The hangover look was not good for him. Gabriel spotted Matt, perched in the rigging, looking like a smug cat. Undoubtly the fight had put him in that mood, Matt was a brawler.

Ellen came out on deck, and shook her head.

Bobby nodded. "He's an idjit. We all know it."

"I'm dying. Have some sympathy." Dean moaned.

Matt laughed and Dean flinched at the sound. The navigator was grinning, and dropped down, once more Dean flinched.

Matt walked over to him, and asked. "What have you had to drink?"

"Nothing." Dean groaned. "I have touched liquor all morning!"

Matt sighed. "Did you drink anything? I meant non-alcoholic."

"No."

Matt nodded, and walked off. Dean looked confused, but not for long.

Gabriel leaned back, wondering what the navigator was up to.

Matt returned, carrying a water canteen. "Try this." He offered.

Dean looked hesitant but drank some. "It's just water."

"Feel better?" Matt asked. Dean stared at him, and Matt rolled his eyes.

"Just keep drinking water. It'll help."

"It does." Luke added.

Dean was looking a tad bit better, which was good. Andy was approaching, grinning widely. Gabriel elbowed Castiel and nodded to Andy.

Cas shook his head, and resumed his creepy staring at Dean.

Andy board and called cheerfully. "Good morning!"

"Go to hell."

Luke hid his laughter, but Gabriel spotted his shoulders shaking. Andy turned in confusion, and then took in Dean.

"What did you do?"

Dean looked at him. "I got drunk, and-" he cut off, once more hanging off the side. He hadn't expelled anything, but he looked ready to.

Gabriel signaled to Andy. "What did you find?"

Matt too had noticed how Andy had perked up, and turned away. Gabriel glanced at Luke, who shrugged. Odd, Matt usually told his best friend everything.

Andy made his way over. "Several crews have passed through here. One was _The Daemon_, but no one knows where they were going."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. "That bastard."

"I've got more." Andy added. "They weren't heading back to Winchester Bay Colony, and one of the crew mentioned a prisoner."

Gabriel sagged with relief. "A prisoner?"

"Alive Cap'n. Male too." Andy waited until Gabriel processed that. "Also-"

"You idiot, it's better you don't get sick."

Andy didn't even look over his shoulder at Dean. "I heard-"

"I feel like hell." Dean shouted back, surprising feat for one with a hangover.

Gabriel stood up, not an impressive height, but when he yelled, "All of you shut up so Andy can tell me what he heard." The crew shut up.

Gabriel turned to Andy. "Continue."

Andy looked abashed. "I just heard that _The Hellhound_ was in near-by waters."

Castiel, who'd been sitting next to Gabriel, looked up. "I saw Vetis last night." He confessed softly. "He was the one who told me that the bar maid was a scam."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. "Odd."

"Another odd fact." Matt had joined the conversation, "The reason I knew Castiel needed help was Harbringer."

Gabriel jerked his head. "What?"

Matt nodded. "I'd just stepped out of the bar, following Luke when I get hit by something. It was Harbringer. I was following him."

"Guess Vetis wasn't the only one at the bar last night." Gabriel mused, "Harbringer would never obey him."

Matt narrowed his eyes. "Odd though. Val should've been with them." Matt had lowered his voice, and glanced at Luke. "Why didn't any of them step in?"

Gabriel shrugged. "I don't attempt to understand Crowley." Gabriel commented. "I know him though."

"Hoist anchor!" Gabriel ordered.

Dean looked horrified, but Gabriel left him at the side. "You'll be fine tomorrow."

Actually Gabriel was surprised he was still hungover, but now wasn't the time for that.

Luke and Andy took off, to obey orders. Castiel took the helm, and Matt got at the bow.

Bobby nodded to Gabriel, who joined him. "Well?"

"Nothing you didn't know. _The Daemon_ was in town. Bought some replacement parts. Carpenter remembered something though. They were buying the minimum quality."

Gabriel paused. "What?" he looked around _The Loki_. "I'd never let my ship fall into disrepair like that."

Bobby cleared his throat, and Gabriel shut up.

"Idjit. When I was in the Navy, we did that once."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

Bobby looked thoughtful. "Because of our voyage. We were close to home, so we weren't going to pay high prices for good parts, when in a week we'd be home and could make good repairs for free."

Gabriel considered this. "Interesting."

"Gabriel." Gabriel turned, Castiel wanted him.

Gabriel hurried over to his younger brother. "Yes?"

"You're thinking that _The Hellhound_ left last night." Castiel was just confirming things. "That means that he's got a head start on us."

"Crowley wouldn't have let us know he was near-by if he didn't have a reason." Gabriel replied. Castiel nodded in agreement.

Gabriel glanced over at Dean and sighed. "Why'd you let him get that drunk?"

"I didn't." Castiel answered slowly. "He was drunk, but not horribly so. Off balance, slurring, but not so drunk he should be this hungover."

Gabriel sighed, and walked over to Dean. Dean didn't look at him, not that Gabriel cared. He looked over Dean, and confirmed what he thought. Dean looked haggard, but not hungover. A slight headache maybe, but nothing this bad.

"Here's what I'm thinking." Gabriel murmured, so only Dean could hear him. "Either you really can't handle your liquor, and as tall as you are I doubt that, or you're getting out of something. Namely work."

Dean glanced at him, and looked away. "You tell me."

Gabriel nodded. "I do tell you. I'll tell you this." He grabbed the back of Dean's neck and made Dean look at him.

"One, I have never seduced Sam. Two, I love him. Three, you will deal with it. Four, by this afternoon, you had better be doing work. Light work is acceptable, but if you aren't going to vomit all over the side of my ship, work."

Dean nodded once. "Fine."

Gabriel released him. "Good." He calmly walked away, and called to Matt. "Anything to report?"

"No."

Gabriel walked back to where Castiel was, his brother glanced at him.

"We will find Sam, brother."

Gabriel gave a wry grin. "That obvious?"

"What else would you worry about?" Castiel replied.

Gabriel shrugged. "Fair enough." He looked over the crew, to where Matt and Andy were avoiding each other and rubbed the back of his neck. What had gotten into the two of them?

"Mew." Gabriel looked down; Shade was rubbing against his legs.

Gabriel bent down. "Hey pretty girl." The she-cat rubbed against his hand, purring loudly.

Castiel smiled, and nodded to his brother.

Gabriel straightened up, holding the cat. "What's wrong?"

"Hmm?" Castiel tilted his head.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, rubbing Shade under her chin. "Something's bothering you."

Castiel shook his head. "I am fine."

Gabriel raised his eyebrow, and Castiel looked away. Gabriel looked where he looked and swore.

"Him?" he hissed, taking a moment to make sure he didn't shout.

Castiel said nothing and Gabriel swore again. "Well, I'll handle it. Come on Shade, you can make sure I don't actually carry out my plans to shove Dean overboard."

Castiel whirled, but his brother was already heading for his quarters, mumbling something about sexual tension all over his ship.

XXX

Me: PB, come on, ease up!

PB: Never!

Me: * very rude comments *

PB: Where did you learn that language?

Dean: * whistles * That was impressive.

Me: * bows *

PB: * crushed by piano *

Everyone: o.o

Me: Unlucky Chapter 13. Had to happen.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Supernatural isn't mine.

Dean felt better, his headache was gone. He wasn't going to admit how much of his hang over he'd faked. Fortunately, the crew was busy now, so Dean didn't have to worry about free time. Which would mean time to discuss the events of two nights ago.

Dean rolled over, too far over. His hammock tipped over, and he fell.

Now a small back story.

Gabriel had come down and found the crew's quarters in a sorry state. If they were in a hurry they all would've tripped over each other's hammocks. So he'd ordered they rearrange them. This meant that some people ended up sleeping under others. As was the case here.

So Dean missed the floor, but landed on Castiel. The person he was trying to avoid so badly, he faked having a hangover.

Castiel, of course, woke up. No one sleeps through Dean Winchester falling on them. The man's solid muscle.

Which Castiel was now very aware of. Dean froze bad choice on his part.

"Well you two clearly made up." Dean felt a wave of heat in his face, Castiel turned a slight red.

Andy, Ash and Luke, now awake, all looked over. "Nice." Luke leered.

Andy grinned, and Ash shook his head.

Dean shook his head. "That isn't what it looks like."

"What's not what it looks- Get the hell off my brother." Gabriel had chosen now of all times to come down stairs.

"I think he's getting your brother off." Matt muttered, and Castiel was a dark crimson.

Luke cleared his throat. "If it's not what it looks like, why hasn't Dean moved?"

Dean became aware he was straddling Castiel, tumbled off the other man, and got met with smirks.

"Perverts." He snapped.

Luke grinned widely. "Just don't do again. I don't want to be scarred for life or anything."

"Ha! So you are a virgin!"

Luke stared at Matt. "The hell?"

"I don't know. I'm hungry." Matt shrugged and walked towards the stairs.

Luke narrowed his eyes. "I'm hungry too." He hurried after Matt, and Ash groaned.

"They'll eat everything if they're not watched." He followed as well. Andy was putting on a clean shirt, smirking as he did so.

Bobby hadn't slept through any of the commotion either. He just pretended to so he didn't have to deal with the idjits. Dean would bet money on that. Right after he collected his winnings on the bet that Gabriel murdered him.

Gabriel looked very annoyed. "I don't want to know what happened."

"It was-"

"I don't care." Gabriel snapped darkly, cutting Dean off. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

Castiel made a noise. "Gabriel, I doubt he meant to fall on me."

Gabriel glanced at Dean, and shrugged. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again." With that he left. Leaving Dean. Alone with Castiel. Dean was dressed and out of there so fast, Castiel barely had time to speak.

Dean dealt with the raised eyebrows Luke kept giving him. If it had been anyone but him, Matt's love struck looks would've been funny.

But it was him, and he was far from amused. He was lucky though; the crew had picked up the scent of _The Daemon_ and was in a hurry to catch it. So breakfast was a quick ordeal. Although Matt went out of his way to ask Dean to pass things, because he'd speak in a high voice, calling him lover dear heart, which had Andy and Luke laughing as much as they were eating.

Dean was on deck, helping Luke mend Castiel's hammock, which had ripped slightly earlier. Fortunately, Luke had settled down from this morning and commented.

"You know Dean, it means we like you that we're giving you this much trouble."

Dean looked up, and Luke grinned. "Trust me, they torment me too."

"About what?" Dean asked.

Luke's eyes flicked back and forth. "Uh…" he gave Dean an embarrassed grin. "Well…"

Dean grinned. "That bad?"

Luke nodded. "That bad. You heard Matt this morning, which reminds me…" Luke glanced around the mast.

"Matt!"

The navigator didn't turn but he did call back. "Yes?"

"You think I'm a virgin?"

"Clearly." Matt's mocking tone filled the short statement.

"Speak for yourself."

"Please I attract more women then I know what to do with." Matt sounded offended.

"You don't know how to have sex?" Luke asked, and Dean grinned. Matt turned around to glare at him, but Andy, climbing the riggings, laughed. Matt glanced at him, and the two looked away.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "What that's all about I have no idea." He grinned at Dean though. "See, we like giving each other a hard time."

"Cap'n!" They looked up at the Crow's Nest. Andy was hollering down to them. "Ship sighted!"

Gabriel called back, "Can you see her colors?"

"They are green, blue and orange!" Matt called from the bow, and Gabriel glared at his back.

"That is not funny!"

"Was too!" Matt replied, peering out his telescope.

Dean glanced at Luke, who snickered. "Gabriel hit his head once, and said something about seeing pretty colors. Green, blue and orange."

Dean smirked. "Even he gets a hard time?"

Luke looked at him. "Yes." He made it clear he wasn't impressed by Dean's deduction skills.

"It's _The Hellhound_!" Matt yelled. "I can tell, Val's underwear is the colors."

Luke turned crimson, his jaws moving with no sound coming out.

Gabriel laughed, and Luke whirled on him. "Shut up."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "That bad?"

"That bad." Luke muttered.

Dean wondered who Val was, and what was with the comment about the underwear. Well, maybe Luke had a girlfriend. Val could mean Valerie.

Or it was a guy. Dean looked at Luke, who quickly stitched. Luke was friendly with Matt, but that didn't mean anything, the two seemed more like brothers.

"All done." Luke tied a knot. "There you are. Go put that where it goes."

Dean gaped at him, Luke shrugged. "_The Hellhound_ is still a good distance away. Hurry up and you won't miss anything."

Dean took the hammock and went downstairs. He tied up the hammock, jumping when something brushed him.

Rusty looked up at him, and walked away. Dean let out a breath and glanced over. Bobby sat in his hammock, whittling. "Done with your lover's spat?"

"I am not having a lover's fight with anyone." Dean snapped.

Bobby shook his head, "Idjit."

Dean finished the knot. "Well, they're stopping to talk to some ship, _The Hellhound_? Anyway, I'm going to go-"

"_The Hellhound_?" Bobby repeated. "Boy, don't you know anything?"

Dean stared at him. Bobby shook his head.

"Idjit. _The Hellhound_ is captained by Crowley. Those pirates are dangerous."

Dean did know the name Crowley; at least he thought he did.

"Doesn't he stay at Crow's Point?"

"Yes, that's why no one goes there." Bobby looked disgusted at Dean's ignorance. "We might as well see them."

Bobby led the way upstairs; Dean followed him, trying to remember where he'd heard of _The Hellhound_ before.

Dean took one look at the ship and his mouth fell open. The sails were black, as were the sides. _The Hellhound_ was written in a blood red color on the side. The flag that flapped in the wind was as black as the sails, with four jagged red lines, as if something had clawed through it.

Dean saw Matt and Luke move from where the anchor was. Neither of them drew weapons, which surprised Dean. If these were the crew of _The Hellhound_, surely they were dangerous.

Dean moved, so that he avoided Castiel, the first mate looked slightly hurt, but joined his brother.

Andy had a perch in the riggings, he didn't look concerned either. Only Bobby looked slightly nervous.

A man who was barely taller than Gabriel walked forward on the deck of _The Hellhound_. "Well, what have we here?" his accent wasn't so thick you couldn't understand him, but it stood out.

"It appears a life boat fell in black paint." Gabriel retorted, nodding to _The Hellhound_.

A bark of laughter greeted his words. "Not bad Gabriel."

Gabriel nodded. "Nice to see you too, Crowley."

"That's Crowley?" Dean hissed to Bobby.

Crowley's gaze found him. "Yes, you moron. Is your height compensation for your lack of brains?"

"Thanks Captain."

Crowley rolled his eyes. "You'll live Vetis."

A man that was just taller than Crowley was making his way over. Dean could see his pistols; they stuck out, meaning he was confident in his ability to draw. His dark hair was tucked under a black bandana.

Gabriel eyed the ship. "Where's your crew?"

"The traditional crew dumping. They were ready to mutiny so I got rid of 'em." Crowley waved a hand. "Only Vetis stayed on."

Luke made a noise, and looked surprised.

Crowley scoffed. "Of course Val stayed you moron." He called over his shoulder. "Oi! Val!"

A male of Luke's age, Crowley's height, with blond hair and blue eyes, appeared.

Luke grinned. "Come here often?"

Val shook his head. "Only if I hear you're around." His accent was similar to Crowley's but sounded smoother.

Matt made a loud noise that sound like he was vomiting. Luke glared at him.

"Do that again Matt, you're going overboard."

The Navigator pointed at Dean. "Blame him! It was the breakfast he made, that's all!"

Luke looked unimpressed, and he and Val moved away, to a different part of their ships.

Crowley glanced over, then back to Gabriel. "What about your crew? Larger than I'm used to."

Gabriel shrugged. "They're temporary."

Matt had followed Luke, and apparently felt daring. "Hey Val."

Val, who had been saying something to Luke, stopped. "What Matt?"

"I've got a question. See, Luke's suddenly very touchy about a certain piece of your clothing."

"Matt, you continue you will die."

Matt ignored Luke's death threat, "So what is it about your underwear that-"

"I will slaughter you and use your entrails as fishing bait!" Luke lunged at Matt, who ran away, Andy jumped off the rigging, as both Matt and Luke climbed it.

Val looked confused, as Matt yelped, somewhere in the sails. He glanced at Crowley, who nodded.

"Go play, it'll be good for you."

Gabriel waved him over. "Permission to board granted."

Val moved back, and jumped the distance between the ships. Andy helped steady the young man, who nodded in thanks.

Val climbed the rigging with as much ease as Matt and Luke had.

Crowley grinned briefly, for a moment Dean could've sworn he wasn't a pirate. Then he turned back to Gabriel.

"You asked about my crew." The other captain commented.

"Oh, Val, hi, look it was just a joke!"

Gabriel ignored the terrified scream coming from his navigator. "What about it?"

"Just don't kill me. Oh shit! What are you two doing?"

Crowley ignored Matt's voice as well. "See I dumped them just over a month ago. They're working for a new captain. A job they found quickly I might add."

Whatever Crowley was going to say next was cut off by a high pitched shriek. There was no ignoring that, so everyone turned to look.

Matt was dangling upside down, a rope tied around his foot. Luke, in the Crow's nest, was shaking with laughter, likely from the very unmanly scream Matt had let out. Val was next to him grinning widely.

Matt crossed his arms. "Hilarious. Now get me down." His necklace hung in his face, but seemed to be sliding off. Matt grabbed it and held it in one hand.

Gabriel looked amused, which seemed more natural for his face than the serious look Dean had always seen.

The captain covered his eyes. "Do you always scream like that?"

Matt swung slightly, and glared at Gabriel. "Let's throw you out of the Crow's Nest and see how you scream."

Crowley seemed extremely amused, but cleared his throat.

Gabriel turned around, back to the other captain. "You were saying?"

"I was saying that my crew found a new captain." Crowley leaned against the railing of his ship. "Rather odd a captain would take on such a large crew."

Dean scoffed. "Get on with it would you?"

Crowley glanced at him, and back at Gabriel. "Of course I'd heard rumors that _The Daemon_ was working for someone else, so a large crew might be needed."

Gabriel froze. "_The Daemon_?"

Crowley smirked, "Yes, as a matter of fact she's in near-by waters."

Crowley's comment was punctuated by a loud thud and Matt fell to the deck.

XXX

Me: That completely ruined the suspense.

PB: So? * grins *

Me: * eye roll * Oh well.

Matt: Ow!

Luke: Don't make fun of my man.

Val: I like the sound of that.

Matt: Romance! My eyes are burning!

Me: * kicks Matt * Shut up.

Crowley: Ruined my entrance.

Bobby: Who cares?

Crowley: * cocks eyebrow * Well, hello there.

Bobby: * glares *

PB: Enough chit chat! Let's write this sucker!


	15. Chapter 15

Supernatural? It isn't mine!

XXX

_Gabriel froze. "The Daemon?"_

_Crowley smirked, "Yes, as a matter of fact she's in near-by waters."_

_Crowley's comment was punctuated by a loud thud and Matt fell to the deck._

XXX

The crew was silent for a moment. Even Matt said nothing, but he might've been killed by that fall.

Finally Gabriel spoke. "How do you know?"

"Been tracking her awhile now." Crowley replied. "I heard she was going after someone a pirate captain cared about. Wonder who that could be?"

Gabriel tightened his grip. "If you knew and let Sam get kidnapped, despite our shared past I'll kill you."

Crowley rolled his eyes. "No need to get your sails in such a twist. I tried to contact you, but I didn't find you in time to warn you."

Gabriel looked away. "When did you see _The Daemon_?"

"It's close." Crowley replied. "So, we'll help."

Gabriel looked confused. "You have a crew of three."

Crowley shrugged. "Well, three more fighters can't hurt. Unless you plan to sink her with Sam on board."

"So even he knew before I did!" Dean yelped.

Bobby glared at him. "Idjit, it's clear why."

Dean grumbled but quieted down, because Crowley was staring at him.

"Now then, are we agreed?" the captain asked.

Gabriel nodded. "Agreed." The two shook hands and Crowley whistled loudly.

"Val! Quit snogging Luke and get over here."

Several moments passed before Val came down the ladder. His hair was ruffled slightly, but he was grinning.

Luke had followed, in a very similar state to Val.

Matt sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. Luke glared at his friend, grabbed Val, and kissed him in front of everyone.

Dean's jaw almost fell open, this wasn't some quick kiss, this was a deep one, the kind Sam probably read about in romance books.

Dean glanced at Gabriel, who was looking at Val and Luke, but his gaze seemed unfocused. Castiel was watching Dean, which made Dean look away, to Andy, who was staring at Matt, who was ignoring him. Everyone on this crew was crazy!

"Val, I will drag you over here if I have to." Crowley warned, but there was little hint of actual threat in his voice.

Val pulled away from Luke, pulling his hand out of Luke's hair. Luke gave him a quick grin, and let go of Val's shirt.

Vetis let out a low whistle, Crowley rammed his elbow into him. Val cleared the jump back to _The Hellhound_ and self-consciously adjusted his clothes.

Crowley eyed him and ruffled his hair. "Vetis, follow Gabriel."

Vetis nodded and headed to the helm. Crowley pointed in the direction they were heading. "They're that way."

Gabriel nodded once and turned around. In an instant the crew moved in one fluid motion.

Matt went to the bow, pulling out his telescope. Andy and Luke raced to lift anchor. Castiel was at the helm remarkably fast, and Gabriel grinned. It was a slight amusement, but he seemed eager to get going.

Dean was too, he could get Sam and go home. Never worry about this crew again. He glanced at Gabriel, well, he hoped he wouldn't.

Something brushed him, it was Luke. "Here" He passed Dean a sword. "I doubt _The Daemon_'s going to be friendly."

Dean stared at him. "I'm fighting with you?"

"We need all the hands we can get, Ash is even joining in." Luke rolled his eyes at Dean's expression, "He does more than work in the kitchen."

He glanced at Bobby, "What about you?"

Dean almost told Luke he had a sword, but unsheathed the one Luke had handed him.

Dean tensed, and looked at Luke. "This is for the Crew only. Andy told me that."

Luke looked at Dean like he was slow. "Figure it out." He handed Bobby one too. "We should all be armed anyway."

Dean looked at the sword and took a second look around. Andy nodding at him, Gabriel at the bow, Matt had moved to the riggings, Luke leaning against the mast, Ash standing at the doorway to the kitchen, and…

Castiel at the helm. Okay, maybe the crew wasn't as bad as he thought. Dean looked at the sword Luke had handed him. He was one of them. At least in their eyes. Dean had never felt the need to belong but it felt good now.

He sheathed the sword and then attached the sheath to his belt. With confident strides he joined Gabriel.

Gabriel was murmuring under his breath, holding onto the rails. Dean listened a moment and made out the words. Or rather word. Gabriel was muttering Sam's name over and over.

Dean let out a long breath and clapped a hand on the shorter man's shoulder. The captain jumped and Dean calmly nodded at him.

Gabriel hesitated a moment before returning the gesture.

Matt let out a stunned yell. "Captain… I see it."

His tone was flat, which was disturbing enough, but then Dean understood why. He could see it too, at least the smoke rising in the distance.

Gabriel's grip on the railing tightened. "Matt! Confirm that's _The Daemon_!"

Dean glanced over his shoulder, Matt had a look on his face that said, 'We all know it's _The Daemon_' but he followed orders.

"Aye Captain." Matt sounded hollow. "I saw her colors through the smoke. It's _The Daemon_."

Gabriel swore softly, Dean realized Gabriel was grabbing the railings so tightly his knuckles had turned white. It was surprising the railing hadn't splintered.

Dean added a few curses of his own, the closer he got the more damage he could see.

"How long until she sinks?" Dean called, since Gabriel seemed unable to give orders.

Matt's response came quickly. "I don't know. I can't tell if she's actually sinking. The damage seems to be confined to the deck."

It was too slow and too fast. The speed they were approaching _The Daemon_ at. Dean stared at the damaged vessel, as they pulled up alongside it. He gagged as scents reached his nose. Gabriel glanced at him. "Breathe through your mouth."

Dean tried, and it helped. Slightly. "What is that?"

Gabriel gave him a long look. "Do you really want to know?"

Dean almost said yes. He almost said no. He finally just nodded.

"Blood, piss, flesh, soot, burning flesh and burning wood."

Dean gagged for real this time, over the side of the ship.

Gabriel shook his head. "Wasn't this bad in Winchester Bay was it?" it was a rhetorical question as Dean was too busy empting his stomach to reply.

Gabriel waited until he was done before he ordered, "Weigh anchor and prepare to board." Dean wasn't the only who saw his hand drift to his sword.

"Sam had better be alive." Gabriel muttered. "Or I will kill them all again."

XXX

Me: o.O

PB: … We don't have anything to say right now.

Me: Except the next chapter… well, you're all Supernatural fans, some gore shouldn't kill you…


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

NOTICE: Warnings on this chapter include gore, violence, implied violence, and disturbing imagery. You have been warned!

* * *

Gabriel stood at the edge of the plank, eyeing the ship across the gap. The fire was producing a black smoke that smelled awful, and he was honestly terrified. What he might find over there would haunt him, even if he didn't find it.

Castiel stood next to him. "Brother, we're right behind you."

Gabriel stood frozen, Dean shoved him slightly. "Let's go."

Finally it was Crowley walking over, when had he come aboard _The Loki_, that jarred Gabriel. Harbringer sat on Crowley's shoulder, the large black crow eyed him much like his owner.

"Gabriel if Sam's over there injured the longer you stand here the worse he could get." Gabriel tore across the plank so fast he almost lost his balance.

He slipped slightly, on a pool of blood, which made Gabriel stop. His crew and Crowley's followed him over, Dean looked horrified. Bobby seemed disturbed by the damage as well.

Crowley stepped forward, and his eyes narrowed. He walked away from Gabriel and swore loudly.

"Found the bastard."

Gabriel joined him and made a disgusted noise. The captain, for he had the yellow eyes, lay dead on the ground. Red blood pooled around his throat, which had been slit. His yellow eyes stared vacantly at Gabriel and Crowley.

The crews had spread out, examining the deck. Several bodies were strewn around, so Gabriel wasn't surprised when he heard someone curse. The vomiting was strange though.

Gabriel turned from the captain, and stared. Andy was leaning over the side, empting his stomach.

Ash looked at him, then at Gabriel and shrugged.

"Andy?" Matt asked, looking concerned.

Andy gestured at one of the bodies. "It's Weber."

Gabriel stared. "Weber?"

"Who's Weber?" Dean asked in confusion.

It was Castiel that answered. "Andy's twin brother."

There was a moment of silence, Dean seemed unsure of what to say.

It was a cruel mocking laughter that made everyone jump. One of the bodies that lay slumped over a wooden box looked up. Blood spilt from his mouth, as he spoke.

"Sam's gone, you're too late. My father's dead, Sam's gone. You've lost."

Gabriel reached for his sword. "Who are you?"

"Name's Tommy." The boy sneered. "Not that you care." More blood poured out of his mouth.

Crowley stepped aside, to allow Gabriel to pass him. Everyone was watching, including Andy, who'd stopped dry heaving.

Gabriel stood diagonal from Tommy. "Who did this? Who has Sam?"

Tommy grinned, a cruel grin, revealing his teeth were bloody. "Why should I tell you anything?"

"Because you miserable little excuse for a piece of flesh, once I find the person who did this I will send them down to join you." Gabriel snapped. "I won't do it for you, but you'll be avenged."

Tommy considered it. "_The Cage_. We were working for the captain of a ship called _The Cage_. After we got paid my father, me and my sister Meg, the traitorous bitch, were going to retire. Except _The Cage_ attacked, and Meg deserted." Tommy laughed. "So we all got screwed."

His laughter was cut off by the sound of a gun. He slumped, and slid off the box out of sight. Gabriel turned, to see Vetis, one pistol drawn, staring at him.

Gabriel nodded, and Crowley's first mate re-holstered his gun.

The crew held still, shocked by the violence, the blood, the fact they still didn't have Sam.

Gabriel stared at nothing for a moment, he knew _The Cage_. They had Sam, and he was screwed.

He couldn't leave Sam though. He wouldn't leave Sam for the monsters aboard _The Cage_.

It was Dean who broke the silence.

"Son of a bitch!"

Gabriel snapped to himself and whirled. "We're going after them."

The crew nodded silently, the evidence of what this could cost them lay around them.

Gabriel eyed his crew over once. "You're all still with me right?"

"You're my brother." Castiel replied firmly.

Luke looked up. "I followed you two this long didn't I?"

"I'm with him," Val replied.

"No shit." Matt cracked, from where he stood next to Andy; Gabriel would swear he was rubbing Andy's back between the shoulder blades. "I'll follow."

Andy looked up. "I'm in." his voice rasped a little, so he cleared his throat and repeated more firmly. "I'm in!"

"I'll stay with Jo and Ellen, but where else are we really going to go." Ash asked. "Unless Crowley's leaving."

"Last I check I wasn't." he replied.

Gabriel nodded to him, and Dean spoke.

"I'll chase whatever bastard has my brother to the ends of this earth."

The crew nodded in agreement, even Vetis. Crowley stroked his crow, and cocked an eyebrow.

"Orders?"

Gabriel blinked. "Search the ship, take whatever the hell you want, or we need."

Gabriel watched the crew disperse and tried to quietly vomit over the side. No easy task, so it was no small wonder he failed.

Fortunately Dean was right beside him, Sam's brother looked as bad as Gabriel's stomach felt.

Castiel came up behind Dean and rested a hand on his back. Dean stiffened, and seemed to strengthen his stomach.

"I'll go now." He moved away, towards Bobby, leaving a wounded Cas, and Gabriel.

"We're going after _The Cage_ brother?" he asked softly.

Gabriel curled a lip. "I'm not happy about it. I hoped I'd never have to face him. But he thinks otherwise." He shuddered once. "Why'd he have to drag me back into this?"

"I don't know."

Gabriel gave a dry laugh. "Didn't expect you to little brother. I really didn't."

(Below deck)

Bobby's firm clap on the shoulder had helped strengthen Dean, enough to head below deck with the others.

Val and Luke stood outside the kitchen, lifting a large barrel.

Dean stopped. "Need help?"

Luke gave him a look. "Please Dean. Your brother was held on this and you want to help carry cargo?"

Dean opened his mouth but Val shook his head, his blue eyes much different from Crowley's dark ones, or Luke's green. "Luke's right." His smooth accent made his voice have a softer quality than Crowley's. "Go explore."

Dean knew they were being understanding, but he didn't want special treatment, "I can-"

"You can work after you explore like we all know you want to." Ash appeared at the door. "But right now you're holding things up, so either explore or be content never doing so."

Dean nodded and veered away from the trio, towards the brig. On his way he passed Crowley, who was talking to Bobby. Dean barely noticed, just as he failed to notice Vetis slipping to the upper deck.

When he reached the brig he heard voices and stopped.

One voice was Matt's.

"Are you alright?" he was asking someone. Dean had a guess as to who, when Andy replied.

"I will be."

Matt spoke again. "Andy, do you need to talk? I'm listening."

Andy muttered something that sounded like "finally", before answering. "I know you don't know a lot about Weber."

"Only what you told us. He was your twin, and you were forced to kill him."

Dean narrowed his eyes. Andy had killed someone who'd died today?

"Clearly I didn't do a good job of it." Andy stated and sighed. "Growing up Weber was like Dean."

"An arrogant prick?"

Andy must've hit Matt, because he sounded winded. "I was kidding. Dean's not so bad."

Andy made a noise. "If you're not going to be serious…"

Dean leaned against the wall, waiting for Matt.

"I'll shut up for once. Keep talking."

Andy was quieter, and Dean risked peering around the corner. Andy was sitting on a box, across from Matt. Neither had noticed him, so Dean stayed where he was. Part of him wanted to hear, but part of him didn't want to interrupt.

Andy shrugged. "He was the son of a wealthy family. I was the son of the servants, but his family treated me well. When my parents died, they took me in. I found a girl and life was going good."

"What happened?" Matt was oddly subdued, and Andy leaned forward a moment.

"He found out. Somehow he found out the family's secret and he killed his parents. Then he killed Tracy, the woman I was in love with."

Matt made a noise. "I'm sorry. Why?"

"Because he'd found out we were twins. Because I was second born, I'd been given to the servants. That way they could watch me grow up, but I wouldn't be a challenge to Weber's inheritance."

"Oh." Matt nodded, "But why Tracy?"

"He was killing those he thought were keeping us apart. He told me all this, standing on the cliffs near the city we lived in. I realized he was crazy and I pulled out my pistol and… I shot him. He fell over the side of the cliffs and I thought he was dead. I couldn't stay, not just because I killed him, but because it was too painful. So I packed my things, explained everything in a long note, and ran to the docks. I got on board the first ship I could find that was leaving, which was…"

"_The Loki_." Matt finished. "Andy, I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"I am too. I thought I'd killed him for sure." Andy looked worse than Dean had when he'd been pretending to be hung over. "It's a nightmare, to find him like this."

"You mean to find out he was killed, but like this?"

"Exactly." Andy looked away from Matt. "I wonder if he hated me. I have no idea how to feel towards him."

Matt was tracing designs on Andy's hands. "Andy, does it-"

"I thought I was no better than him." Andy confessed. "I murdered him." The guy was breaking, Dean realized, his voice cracked a little there.

"You didn't though." Matt pointed out.

Andy stared at him. "I meant to, and that's what matters."

"He was crazy, Andy, what you did wasn't wrong." Matt argued. "Believe me, I've dealt with guilt. That wasn't wrong."

Andy shook his head. "Tracy would've never looked twice at me, if she'd known." He murmured. "No one would and I don't blame them."

Matt sighed and looked away. "I thought that once. Andy, you'll find out eventually that you're the only one that thinks that."

Andy glanced at his friend. "You sure?"

"Yes." Matt nodded. "Now um…"

Andy eyed him. "What?"

"About how I've been treating you lately." Matt shifted his weight, and looked extremely awkward. "It was that you thought I liked Luke."

Andy gave him a look that clearly said he'd figured that out. Matt looked to the side, and then back and Andy.

"He's like a brother to me and even if he wasn't…" Matt trailed off. "I… I wouldn't come between him and Val."

"Does it cause you psychical pain to admit emotions?" Andy asked, and Matt gave a bark of short laughter.

"Yes." He shrugged his shoulders. "Me and Dean apparently."

Dean took this as a chance to approach. "Don't tell lies, I'm not doing anything with you on my free time."

Matt whirled, coming in between Andy, who'd jumped, and Dean. "Of course not." He replied smoothly. "You're doing it with Cas."

Dean made a noise, and gaped at him, as the Navigator continued. "Assuming you finally got over your lover's spat with him."

"Despite what Bobby may have told you-"

"Bobby?" Andy repeated, moving so Dean could catch a glimpse of him. "I don't think Matt's spoken to him about your love life."

A moment of awkward silence fell, as Dean realized that the only one, who didn't think he was with Castiel, was him. He'd been drunk!

His eyes wandered around the brig. "This is where they kept Sam?" anything to change the topic.

"In the rooms here." Andy gestured around Matt, who remained between them. "Move would you?"

Matt moved to the side, allowing Dean to see Andy fully. Guy looked like a bad shipwreck.

Dean nodded to him and glanced in the open one.

Andy, followed by Matt, joined him. "This is why I stayed with _The Loki_. Such a waste of life."

Dean looked at the two bodies, one a female, the other a dark skinned male and nodded. "So I can see."

Matt glanced at Dean. "This is probably where they held Sam."

Dean gave him a look. "Despite what Bobby often says, I'm not that stupid."

Matt shrugged. "See what you need to see?"

Dean looked at the small room, and tried to picture Sam in there.

"I won't have seen that until I see Sam standing in front of me, safe." With that he walked away.

XXX

Me: Ow, my fingers.

PB: Deal with it!

Me: How are we going to fit all these pairings in?

PB: Easy, more chapters like this.

Me: o.O WHAT?


	17. Chapter 17

Still not the owner of Supernatural.

XXX

Dean joined Val and Luke, who both seemed grateful for the help. Luke studied Dean and asked. "Are you okay?"

Dean stared at him, and almost snapped something sarcastic. But Luke looked concerned, and even Val, who Dean hadn't even introduced himself to, seemed sympathetic.

Dean shook his head. "Not really. I mean I thought we'd find Sam here. To find out he's still missing, and on some other ship…" Dean shook his head. "It's a lot to handle."

Luke gave him a friendly shove. "We'll find him. We found _The Daemon_ didn't we? So he wasn't here. I doubt the Cage is that far."

"It could have a good start on us." Val mused out loud. Luke sent a glare at his boyfriend, who held up a hand. "But not that good of one. We'll catch up."

Dean studied Val and offered his hand. "I'm Dean."

"Val, think you knew that though." Val replied, and returned the gesture. They shook hands and Val lifted the next object, a barrel of apples.

Dean fidgeted; Val had a point about the lead the Cage on them, so why were they raiding cargo?

He asked Luke, who raised an eyebrow.

"Better an hour or two now, then several sailing out of our way to go to port for supplies." He replied.

Luke helped Dean move a somewhat large crate. "Where are Andy and Matt?"

"I saw them in the brig."

Luke's eyebrows shot pretty far up, and Dean shook his head. "Talking."

Luke shrugged. "Wasn't sure."

The two navigated the plank joining their ship with _The Loki_ when Dean saw it. A shark was swimming around below them.

He must've reacted because Luke looked down. "Huh. A shark in the ocean. How shocking, Dean."

"Go to hell."

"Only if you come with me."

Dean almost laughed, out of sheer shock. Luke flashed him a quick grin in return, and then glanced back at the water. "Smell of blood no doubt."

Dean didn't have to ask what he meant. Luke shook his head, and moved back from the railing.

He was crossing the plank, Dean right behind him, when Matt and Andy came hurrying out of brig. Dean tensed, and Luke increased his pace.

"Dean, please move." Val's accented voice came from behind him.

Dean jerked slightly and stumbled. He almost fell, when something grabbed him. Dean looked to see who saved him from being fish bait, expecting to see Val, but Castiel was staring at him.

"Uh… thanks bye." Dean crossed the plank at record speed, not looking back to see how that went over.

Gabriel glanced at Dean as he came up beside him. Bobby and Crowley had followed Matt and Andy, Bobby looking disgusted and Crowley looking smug.

Andy spoke. "Cap'n, we were down in the brig-"

"Doing what exactly?" Gabriel cocked one eyebrow, and Matt looked stunned, and Andy flushed.

"Examining it." Andy looked away.

"Examining the brig or each other."

Matt snapped. "I am not screwing Andy."

"Maybe he's screwing you."

"Whatever they found I doubt it relates to their sex life." Dean snapped, and Andy looked relieved.

The pirate nodded, and held something out to Gabriel. "Found these Cap'n."

Dean thought he recognized the parchment, when Gabriel unfolded the paper. He let out a long breath, staring at it. "Damn."

"What?" Dean asked, and Gabriel started unfolding the other pieces. He handed several to Dean, and held on to the others.

Dean looked down and stared.

It was a letter to him, in his brothers hand writing.

"That's Sam all right." Gabriel murmured, he looked pained, but he seemed to tighten his resolve from the letters.

Dean was scanning his quickly; Sam seemed all right, trying to find out what he could. His jailers were named Jake and Ava; there was a reference to Meg, and other small details.

Gabriel looked around the crew. "Are we ready-" his voice broke, and he looked away in shame.

"We're ready to go." Ash confirmed. "Unless anyone thinks we missed anything?"

"They raided the weapons." Matt answered. "Vetis, catch!"

Vetis caught whatever Matt tossed him, and nodded. "I needed some bullets."

Dean felt something beside him, and jerked.

Castiel looked hurt, and Dean looked away.

Gabriel seemed to have recovered enough. "Then let's head out."

"Are we sinking her, Gabriel?" Matt called.

The captain nodded once. "Any objections?"

The crew was silent, Andy had moved over to his dead twin. Matt noticed and hurried after.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, as Andy stood up.

"The family ring." He held it in his palm. "I figured he had it, I just…" he trailed off.

"Thought he was dead?" Gabriel offered.

Andy nodded, and slid the ring in his pocket.

"Let's go." Dean shifted his weight. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I want to see my brother again." He realized how that sounded, considering Andy was standing over his dead brother and froze. But Andy nodded in agreement, and Gabriel clapped his hands. "You heard the man, move out!"

The crew could move as one unit when it wanted to, and it did so now, leaving _The Daemon_ much like they found it,

Dean and Gabriel shared a look, and nodded to each other. Leaving the ship, the two strengthened their determination to find Sam.

(Captain's Quarters an hour later)

It had taken just a few blasts from the cannons to sink _The Daemon_, sending her crew to Davy Jones or hell. Gabriel didn't really care.

He was re-reading Sam's letters. Most of them said they hoped Gabriel got them, that Sam loved him, all of them said that actually, which did interesting things to Gabriel's heartstrings, and spoke of the conditions he was enduring. Sam had the impression that they were doing something, giving him to someone, he had no idea who though.

Gabriel swallowed. "Damn you to hell." He spoke to the captains of the Cage and _The Daemon_. "I'll find Sam if I have to empty the ocean to do it."

He took the letters, aware as Sam had been writing them, that this might be the last time he heard from Sam. He opened a box, which held several items Sam had given him. Yes, this is where all those love letters went, not that he'd ever tell Sam he kept them, but the box also held a few toys, from when he and Cas were kids. Those held both good and bad memories. He picked up one, a toy shark that had a slight crack in it. Gabriel had put that there, throwing it during a fight his older brothers were having.

He looked away from the toys, and set the letters in his box, and closed the lid. That was his real treasure chest, and anything of Sam's went there.

XXX

Me: Sappy Sabriel. * grins *

PB: Write.

Me: Why? * yells * I'm doing it, I'm doing it, PB stop chewing on my leg!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Supernatural isn't mine.

XXX

Crowley wandered onto _The Loki_, Gabriel wouldn't mind. So long as Crowley didn't steal anything, but he wasn't planning on it. He smirked, and then grinned to himself. Actually he was planning something very different.

It was that new member of Gabriel's crew, and he didn't mean that tall moron. Few people enjoyed being around Crowley, he was rather hard to handle, yes that was innuendo too.

Gabriel had a personality similar enough he dealt with Crowley, which was why Gabriel was where he was now. Vetis, Crowley had no idea why Vetis had remained loyal to him for so long. Val was of course loyal, Crowley was his father after all! But Bobby hadn't just tolerated Crowley; he'd thrown all of Crowley's comments back at the captain and told him to keep his hands to himself. Crowley always loved a challenge, and winning Bobby over would be one.

Crowley had entered the crew quarters, and speaking of his son. Luke and Val were in the same hammock, Luke was wrapped around Val. Crowley glanced at them, smiling. Val and Luke were tangled up together and sleeping heavily.

Crowley didn't need a love like Val and Luke's. He was just lonely and any company would be good. But if Vetis tried crawling in his bed again, drunk or not, he'd shoot him.

But Crowley was also in it for the thrill. So he dropped the wooden crow in Bobby's hammock, finding the older man easily, and then slipped away. He heard a snort and glanced over, Bobby seemed to be asleep. Then he looked next to him and very nearly jumped out of his skin.

Matt was grinning at him in a slightly creepy manner.

In a similar creepy manner, Matt waved his hand, still grinning. "Good night Crowley." He whispered in a sing song voice, sinking out of sight. Crowley wondered why Gabriel kept the navigator around, the man was clearly insane.

Crowley made sure no one else was up, and one more stopped at Val and Luke's hammock. He ruffled Luke's hair, and started up the stairs.

"Night Crowley." Crowley looked over his shoulder; Luke had moved slightly to look at him, before lying back down.

Crowley was heading out when he saw Gabriel. The other captain was leaning against the railing, looking out at the ocean. The moon's reflection rippled in the waves that lapped around the two ships.

Crowley was edging back towards his own ship when the new moron emerged from the crew's quarters. He didn't even notice Crowley though, so maybe he had to piss or something.

Crowley was careful, now would be a horrible time to trip over one of Gabriel's cats. If the fur balls ate his crow they were going to be fish bait.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Dean approaching Gabriel. Well, so long as he wasn't noticed he didn't care.

(On _The Loki_)

Gabriel didn't turn as someone approached. They might want to be alone right now as much as he did.

"Couldn't sleep?" Dean's rough voice made him turn. His lover's brother rested his forearms on the railing, so he was slouched over. He was still slightly taller than Gabriel.

"No. I guess you couldn't either." The captain moved so he was leaning back against the rails, elbows propped on them.

Dean nodded. "No." he looked at the waves. "What we found on _The Daemon_, what we could've really…" he trailed off.

"Same." Gabriel looked away, over to where _The Hellhound_ was.

"Not just that... it made me think."

Gabriel swallowed the sarcastic comeback about Dean hurting himself and waited for the rest.

Dean let out a slow breath. "I finally realized that you, hell even Crowley are half-decent, compared to others."

Gabriel nodded. "I'll take that as a compliment for everyone's sake."

Dean glanced at him. "I accused you of seducing Sam, but…" Dean seemed unsure of how to phrase his thoughts. "I guess I want to know how it actually happened."

Gabriel grinned, thinking back on that. "Dean your brother's not that easy. There is no one incident. It took a lot of work."

Dean shrugged. "Well, I should know the story of how Sam became a member of the crew."

Gabriel sat down and gestured for Dean to do the same. "The story I told you when you first arrived was true. It was one of many times Sam ended up on our crew…."

(Several years ago, Mastings)

Gabriel sighed. "I don't know why I took you."

"Because you sent Castiel with Andy to get the supplies and Luke's sitting around mooning over Val." Matt replied easily.

Gabriel stared at Matt. "But their fling was months ago."

Matt shrugged and grinned. "I guess it wasn't so much of a fling."

Gabriel groaned. "Crowley will kill him."

"I'm not sure; I mean he accepted it months ago didn't he?" Matt argued. He drummed his fingers on the table, eyes narrowed as he took in the crowd.

Gabriel shook his head. "I think I need a drink."

"Well it'll wait, because I think I found our new member." Matt informed his captain. "The tall guy over there, looking around."

Gabriel whirled and stared. A young man stood there, his face showed that, but he was like twice Gabriel's size. Okay, not that tall, but he was taller than Matt, who'd just had some last growth spurt. But that really why Gabriel was staring.

"Gabriel, snap out of it."

Gabriel glared at Matt. "I'm looking at his muscles."

"I have no doubt."

Gabriel once more glared at the navigator, who looked back calmly. "Well?"

Gabriel nodded, and made eye contact with him. The guy looked back, and Gabriel signaled for him to come over.

He made his way over, careful of his bag, and sat down at the empty seat.

Gabriel nodded. "So, you're new to Mastings."

The tall guy grinned. "That obvious?"

Matt chuckled. "Pretty much. You look like you'd stepped in a wolf's den."

The guy studied Matt. "So you two want the first bites?"

_Oh do I._ Gabriel thought; this guy's handsome and quick.

Matt smirked. "Not bad. I have to ask my captain." He turned to Gabriel. "So, are we going to eat him?"

"Depends on what Ellen cooks for dinner." Gabriel's sarcasm was deeper rooted then he'd thought. His brain was still trying to process the sight of the good looking man in front of him.

The guy laughed. "So, you're a captain?"

"No, I just call him that." Matt's mouth twitched, and he glanced at Gabriel, the only response to the fact Gabriel had kicked him.

"Well I'm looking to go on a voyage." He confessed. "Do you know of anyone hiring?"

"Yes." Gabriel replied.

The guy waited before prompting. "Who?"

"Me." Gabriel grinned as the guy smiled.

"Matt," Gabriel gestured to him, "and I were just saying that you were what we were looking for."

The stranger raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"We're taking some cargo to a friend of ours." Gabriel explained, as Matt eyed a passing bar maid. He kicked him again. "Some of it'll be pretty heavy and we need someone who can lift it."

"How long will this voyage be?" he asked, and Matt answered. "About a month. Two weeks there, two weeks back."

"Then sign me up." He offered his hand, "I'm Sam."

"Gabriel." He shook it. "My ship's docked at

The first pier you see when you enter town."

Sam's eyes widened. "That's yours?" for a moment Gabriel feared he'd recognized her as _The Loki_, but nodded anyway."

Sam grinned though. "Great! I'll be there… when exactly?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Sam gave him a charming smile. "I'll be there then."

After he'd gotten up, Gabriel looked at Matt. Matt was resting his head on one hand, the other against his check and he sighed. "Oh, Sam, how handsome you are. Come to my quarters won't you?"

If looks could kill, Matt would be talking to Davy Jones.

Matt grinned back at him instead of crumpling to the floor as Gabriel was imaging. "Just some fun, Gabe."

"Go have your fun." Gabriel brushed him off and Matt didn't stay. Gabriel did though, for a little while.

(On _The Loki_, several nights later)

Gabriel came up beside Sam. "Hey, kiddo." He gave him a hard time because it turned out Sam was four years younger than Gabriel. Making him two years older than Matt and Luke. And he was taller than all of them.

Sam glanced at the captain. "Yes?"

Gabriel grinned at him. "Why'd you sign up for this trip?"

Sam hesitated. "Well, I want to know what it was like to work hard, like psychically."

"You're not used to that?" Gabriel was stunned, Sam was always volunteering to help, and Luke claimed the deck had never been cleaner then after Sam helped him.

Sam shook his head. "My… family is rather wealthy and has good connections. That's why I was in Mastings."

Gabriel studied him. "So where are you from?"

"Winchester Bay Colony." Sam answered.

Gabriel mentally swore, Sam probably hated pirates. That colony was bred to.

"So why exactly were you in Mastings? Winchester Bay Colony has a… bay, doesn't it?"

Sam laughed. "Yes, but I wanted to join a crew that didn't know my father's name and would treat me differently for it." He sighed. "I wanted to be normal for once."

_Tough luck, you're on a pirate ship_. Gabriel kept that to himself though. "I can understand that." He murmured, and glanced at the sea.

XXX

Dean cut into Gabriel's flashback, "Wait how did you not know who he was?"

"He told us his last name was Singer." Gabriel shrugged. "I have no idea who that is."

Dean stared at the wood. "Bobby."

"What?" Gabriel stared at him. "Sam told us he was Bobby's son?"

Dean nodded once. Gabriel shook his head, and almost seemed to grin.

"Considering he's here helping look for him I guess I know why." Gabriel made an amused noise. "But there's more. After all, you're not the first Winchester to find out we were pirates. Or the first one to stay on afterwards."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Gabriel leaned back, "We'd been at sea almost two weeks, almost at Crow's Point actually…"

XXX

Me: Okay, I finally figured out how old people are.

Matt/Luke: 21

Sam: 23

Cas: 25

Gabriel/Dean: 27

Everyone else I'm not sure about.

Sorry to end there, my fingers hurt. The next chapter will be a Gabriel flashback. * stares at PB * Why am I doing a NaNoWriMo entry?

PB: Who knows?


	19. Chapter 19

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Gabriel leaned back, "We'd been at sea almost two weeks, almost at Crow's Point actually…"

XXX

Gabriel was resting at the base of the mast, relaxing for once. He stroked Rusty, the kitten curled up in his lap.

Sam sat down next to him and rubbed Rusty. Gabriel tried to ignore how close Sam's hand was to his lap, and that his fingers had brushed Gabriel's leg. Sam hated pirates no doubt, likely wasn't interested in men, and Gabriel was both which meant that him and Sam was out of the question. Anyway, Sam would be out of his life in two weeks, so it didn't matter anyway. He'd find some new body to get a good view of.

Sam glanced at Gabriel. "I like this crew."

"They like you." Gabriel answered honestly. "Except for Matt. You stole all his poker winnings."

Sam laughed; it was a beautiful sound to Gabriel's lust filled mind.

"Gabriel, why are you sailing with no colors?" Sam asked after a few moments of silence.

Gabriel hesitated. "Did you just notice?"

"No, don't change the subject." Sam narrowed his hazel eyes. "You're hiding something."

Gabriel sighed. "What's your opinion on pirates?"

"You're pirates!" Sam shouted, sounding angry.

"He took it badly!" Matt shouted from the bow. "Andy owes me!"

Gabriel flipped the navigator off, and Matt responded. He turned back to Sam.

"Well, yes."

Sam stared at him, furious. Gabriel thought absently that being murdered by someone as good looking as Sam wouldn't be so bad.

Sam looked away. "Okay, here's how it works. I'll stay the rest of the voyage, but I won't help with anything illegal." With that he stormed off.

Gabriel flinched, and looked down at Rusty. "Well it's not like he could leave at Crow's Point. Of course, he doesn't know that's where we're going…"

Sam barely spoke to the crew, and Gabriel could tell it hurt. Andy was withdrawn, something that they'd thought impossible for him. Castiel was quiet, not much of a change, but quieter than usual, since he and Sam had enjoyed swapping stories of being younger siblings. Luke and Matt especially seemed stung, since Sam brushed them off. Gabriel hadn't bothered trying to speak to Sam, but he was going to now.

Sam was alone in the crew's quarters. So Gabriel walked up to him. "Okay, enough."

Sam looked up and Gabriel glared at him. "So I lied to you. Be mad at me, hell, hate me if you want. But stop taking it out on the crew."

Gabriel hoped Sam didn't want to hate him, but now wasn't the time for that.

Sam shrugged. "None of them told me either."

"Why would they, they follow my lead." Gabriel argued. "For the record, we aren't doing anything illegal."

Sam looked at him, Gabriel crossed his arms. "Not this voyage. This is a trip to bring supplies to a friend while he takes a break."

"Break from what?" Sam asked softly, still a little sullenly.

"Being a pirate like us." Gabriel grinned. "Raiding ships, leaving the crew to talk about how handsome the captain was that sort of thing."

"Leaving the crew?" Sam asked, looking surprised.

Gabriel made a noise. "We're not murderers Sam. Speaking for myself, I'd kill if I had to, but only to protect someone."

Sam looked away. "I heard all pirates were murders."

"Don't get me wrong, there are pirates that go around raping churches and burning down women." Gabriel saw Sam's smile, even though the other man tried to hide it.

"But not us." Gabriel continued. "We even leave some of the cargo behind. We never steal their food either."

Sam hesitated. "Why? I mean, there are other ways of making a living."

Gabriel hesitated. "We could straighten out, but I think I enjoy being a pirate too much. If I quit, Castiel would follow, but the crew would be forced to find other jobs. Other crews are dangerous for girls like Jo to be around."

"What about going straight?" Sam asked.

Gabriel shook his head. "We wouldn't make enough money. I'd looked into it, a few times actually. We get rich raiding ships."

"The easy path has rewards at the beginning." Sam tried to sound wise but failed slightly.

Gabriel grinned. "You try accidently boarding a navy vessel, and tell me this is an easy job."

"You raided a navy vessel?" Sam sounded incredulous.

"Of course not, Matt's got better eyesight than that." Gabriel scoffed. Sam grinned and didn't bother to hide it this time.

Sam and Gabriel headed to the deck, and found the crew milling around, in traditional after dinner style.

"No poker game?" Sam joked, and everyone turned to look at him.

"Hell no." Matt was first to recover. "You've got all our money. Want our clothes too?" he parted his vest slightly and Luke yelled.

"Agh! My eyes! It burns!"

Andy, perched in the riggings, looked ready to fall out of them; the look on Matt's face was rather priceless.

Matt lunged at Luke, and the two rolled across deck, Andy jumped down and joined the fray, somehow Castiel was pulled into the mess, Gabriel entered to save his little brother, and he found himself shoved on top of Sam, as everyone wrestled with everyone in a ship wide brawl.

Gabriel was grinning widely; it was nights like this he loved best, when the crew acted like this. Sam grinned back at him, surprisingly not objecting to Gabriel being on top of him.

Until Ash landed on them, and Gabriel thought something broke. Even Jo was exchanging blows; she and Luke were avoiding Castiel as much as each other.

"All right that enough!" Ellen yelled, glaring at them all and waving her ladle. "You'll sink the ship."

"Aw…" Matt muttered "I didn't get to wrestle with Sam."

"I think Gabriel gets to… 'wrestle' with Sam first." Luke observed.

"Go to hell, Luke." Gabriel muttered, shoving Ash off him.

"So he's right?"

"You're crazy." Gabriel informed Matt bluntly.

Matt smirked, "Glad you noticed."

Gabriel dusted himself off and turned, but Sam was already up.

Sam fixed his shirt, and grinned at Gabriel. "Does that happen often?"

"Often enough." Gabriel responded. "Okay you scallywags-"

"Really, Gabe?"

"Matt, I'll make you lick this deck clean."

"Eww!"

Gabriel laughed at Luke's evident disgust. "It's that or keelhaul him, Luke. Plus, way I see it, if he licks the deck, his tongue will be too sore to talk."

Luke considered it. "Fair enough."

Gabriel continued. "All of you need to get some sleep. We'll be docking tomorrow and you all need to be well rested."

"Especially Luke, because he'll be seeing Val tomorrow."

"Any arguments I had about you licking the deck just vanished." Luke was heading for the crew's quarters though, with a yawn.

Andy shoved Matt. "Be nicer to him."

"Where's the fun in that?" Matt shoved Andy back, and hurried after Luke.

Castiel shook his head, and followed.

Gabriel turned to Sam. "That includes you kiddo."

Sam shrugged. "Yeah sure Gabe."

Gabriel froze. "Did you just call me Gabe?"

Sam looked horrified, so Gabriel smiled. "It's all right; I just needed to make sure. Not still mad?"

Sam shrugged. "It's hard to stay mad at this crew."

Gabriel smiled. "I agree with you there."

The next day was eventful, from Matt attempting, and failing miserably, to juggle apples, Sam's slight freak out at meeting Crowley, Ash and Andy lifting a box that was too heavy for them, and dropping it, mocking Luke for showing back up in the afternoon despite the fact everyone could see him and Val the whole time, it was a busy day.

Gabriel leaned against a wall of Crowley's house and yawned. Matt, Luke, Andy, Sam, and Val were lounging around, talking like old friends.

"That new one's rather nice looking." Crowley commented to Gabriel.

Gabriel glared at him. "Sam's off limits."

"Touchy, touchy."

Gabriel smirked. "Speaking of that, what's with your son? He just can't keep his hands off Luke."

Crowley glared at Gabriel, who nodded at the group on the floor, Val was resting against Luke. Not that he was objecting.

Crowley rolled his eyes. "I can't say much for his taste." But that was all he said, before leaving the room.

Everyone moved slowly the next morning. A night at Crow's Point was relaxing, fun, and it meant a good breakfast. So it was no wonder the crew was slow.

But Gabriel managed to get them all on _The Loki_. Even Luke. After making sure Val wouldn't try to sneak on board, they set sail. These two weeks passed much like the first, only without the falling out with Sam. Gabriel spent as much time as he could with the young man, and enjoyed every moment of it.

Until they returned to Mastings.

The crew had all said their good-byes to their new friend. Except for Gabriel, who walked with Sam through the city. He thought absently that Sam looked more confident then when they'd met him.

"So, do I get paid now?"

Gabriel grinned. "You got paid; you won at poker didn't you?"

Sam made a face at Gabriel, who pulled out several coins.

"Here you are." Gabriel handed it over. "Nice to meet you Sam."

Sam glanced from the money to Gabriel. "Nice to meet you too. All of you."

Gabriel nodded, and watched Sam walk away for longer than he probably should have.

XXX

Gabriel crossed his arms. "That's great. Just great."

Once more he was making a trip to Crow's Point, because Crowley was apparently taking a longer vacation than he'd planned. But Gabriel was out of potential people to hire and was at wit's end.

"What's the matter?"

Gabriel had never turned around so fast. "Sam?"

Samuel Singer stood grinning down at him. "Hey Gabe."

Gabriel shook his head. "What are you doing here?"

Sam shrugged. "It was a long three months and I missed you. I figured even if you weren't hiring you might be in town."

"Good guess. Are you available?" Gabriel tried to hide that he was glad Sam had missed him.

Sam considered it. "Depends on what you mean by that question."

Gabriel grinned. "Excellent, we rubbed off on you. Crowley needs some more supplies, are you in?"

Sam shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do."

Gabriel took in Sam's pack. "You knew we were hiring didn't you?"

Sam shook his head. "It's a trip from Winchester Bay Colony."

"Fair enough." Gabriel admitted. "Come on, I know a crew that will be thrilled to see you."

Sam looked happy at that thought, and followed Gabriel to where _The Loki_ was docked.

"Gabriel found a puppy!" Matt yelled, and Sam glared at him.

Ash, Luke and Jo looked over and stared.

"Sam!" Luke yelled in greeting, Sam waved to him.

"Sam?" Andy looked up from a box he was trying to lift. "What are you doing here?"

"Joining the crew." Gabriel confirmed. "So get to work Kiddo."

Sam moved to the other side of the box. "Andy, lift." The two lifted the box and quickly carried it up to the ship.

Gabriel boarded his ship and turned to Castiel. "What?"

Castiel shook his head, "I've seen how you look at him brother."

Gabriel parted his jaws, but didn't reply. Matt had cut him off.

"About time you stopped stalking us. Almost every time we were port you were too."

Gabriel looked at Sam, who looked away, and said something to Matt. This was the first time in three months they'd been hiring though…

Gabriel grinned. Maybe Sam liked the crew more than he'd let on.

A week in and Gabriel was certain Sam liked the crew, and him, more than he'd originally said.

Gabriel leaned against the railings, staring at the ocean.

"What are you looking at?" Sam asked joining him.

"Just the ocean. Reminds me of someone." Gabriel confessed. He glanced at Sam, who grinned back.

"Oh do you have a love somewhere?" Sam asked "Shocking."

"I'll have you know a lot of people look at me, thank you." Gabriel retorted quickly. They were playing.

"To make sure they don't step on you."

Gabriel stared at him, and slowly chuckled. "Not bad. Actually I'm single currently."

Sam looked at him. "Really?"

Gabriel didn't acknowledge that Sam's eyes were roaming slightly. "I had a girl. She decided I wasn't enough for her, and went for someone else."

Sam made a face. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I really wasn't that interested anyway." He shrugged. "What about you?"

Sam shrugged. "Currently single."

"Really?" Gabriel let his eyes roam, since Sam wasn't looking.

Sam stared down at the ocean. "She uh… her parents actually decided that someone in a different port was a better choice."

"I'm sorry."

Sam gave a bark of laughter. "Best part is they gave her to one of my few friends."

"They gave her to Matt?" Gabriel's eyes widened and Sam started laughing.

"No Gabe, Jess ended up marrying Brady."

Gabriel made a sympathetic noise, and Sam shook his head. "It was over a year ago."

"Still."

Sam grinned at him. "I'm over it. For the most part. Think the crew will play poker with me?"

"Definitely not."

Sam chuckled. "I don't blame them. I like talking to you anyway."

Gabriel hid his pleasure at that statement. "Most people do."

Sam shoved him and Gabriel shoved back.

When they sailed into Crow's Point, Crowley looked at Sam and looked at Gabriel. "I thought you weren't keeping him."

"He came back." Gabriel replied. "He likes us."

"Bull, you fed him that's all."

Gabriel grinned at Crowley. "Think what you will."

He moved so Luke could pass him, to get to Val.

Sam watched them and Gabriel turned to him. "What?"

Sam looked down and shrugged. "It's just…" he glanced at Gabriel. "They're lucky, that's all."

Gabriel smiled gently back at him. "They are. Now get back to work." He gently chased Sam off.

Crowley chuckled. "He's got a torch for you Gabriel."

Gabriel whirled, and Crowley shook his head, "Luke watched Val the way he watches you."

Gabriel shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"I am." Crowley smirked, of course, he was always sure of himself.

Gabriel eyed Crowley, and then went to help. He watched Sam carefully, but didn't see what Crowley saw. Well, he had two weeks to try.

One of the weeks passed and Gabriel still didn't see it.

XXX

Gabriel was soaked; he shoved his bangs out of his hair. "Matt!"

"I'm working on it!" Matt retorted, staring at the sky, before spitting out a mouthful of sea water.

_The Loki_ was tossed violently, Gabriel grabbed the railing, but Sam wasn't so lucky, and started to fall.

Gabriel grabbed him, and pulled back, a surprising feat for many reasons.

The fell on deck, Sam looked like a drenched puppy, his eyes showing his terror.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Gabriel nodded.

"Cas!" Matt shouted over the roar of waves and thunder. "Turn slightly to the star board side!"

Castiel did as Matt ordered, and Gabriel grabbed Sam.

"They can handle it, we're going to drown." Gabriel herded the still shocked man to his quarters.

Gabriel handed Sam a towel, but Sam didn't take it.

"Kiddo?" Gabriel asked. "Sam!"

Sam jumped and whirled. "What?"

"Scared me there." Gabriel told him. "You weren't reacting."

Sam trembled. "I've never been at sea during a storm before." He took the towel but seemed unsure what to do. Gabriel gently pushed Sam into a chair and moved behind him, drying off Sam's hair for him.

"Then it's a good thing I saved you from going overboard."

Sam shuddered, and Gabriel started drying off his neck. The way Sam's shirt stuck to his skin was nice to look at too.

"I've heard stories of ships that sank."

Gabriel moved to stand in front of Sam. "They didn't have Matt as Navigator. He grew up on a boat as much as on land. The ocean speaks to that boy. Matt's gotten us out of far worse storms."

"Really?" Sam asked.

Gabriel nodded. "We trust him with our lives. He'll do it. He always has. I may question his sanity as he does it, but he does it."

Sam slowly smiled. Gabriel hesitated taking in the state of Sam's clothes.

"You'll freeze to death if you leave that shirt on."

"The rest are in the crew's quarters."

Gabriel swore softly. "Well that's a problem. Well you still ought to dry off."

Sam shook his head. "No."

"What?"

Sam looked away. "I'm fine."

"Sam, what is it?" Gabriel demanded. "If your father beat you or something-"

"No!" Sam looked horrified. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Gabriel demanded.

Sam looked away from Gabriel. "I don't think… I don't think I'll be able to stop myself."

"From what?" Gabriel snapped.

Sam moved forward in a flash, to kiss Gabriel.

Gabriel was stunned for a moment, and then deepened it. When they broke apart, Gabriel grinned. "If that's the case, then by all means that shirt is coming off!"

Sam stared at him, and Gabriel shook his head. "I've wanted to do this since I first saw you. Then I got to know you and now, well…" Gabriel kissed Sam, prying the wet shirt off of Sam's skin. "No one's going to barge in here."

Sam's hazel eyes darkened with lust and he tackled Gabriel, knocking the captain onto his bed.

(Several X-rated hours and one night later)

Gabriel woke up feeling warm, and slowly last night came back to him. Sam was dragging his hand up and down Gabriel's back and he murmured.

"Do you want me to purr?"

Sam laughed softly. "Not really."

Gabriel looked up at Sam, who was smiling at him, so clearly he'd enjoyed last night as well. Gabriel stretched, running his hands over Sam's chest. "You're good Singer."

Sam's smile faded, and his hands stilled. Gabriel felt his head tilting slightly; he was getting to be like his brother.

Sam rolled over, and Gabriel propped himself up on his elbow.

"Sam?"

Sam hesitated, and rolled on to his back. "There's something you should know."

Gabriel raised his eyebrows. "Sam?"

Sam didn't look at him. "Remember how you lied about being a merchant but you were really a pirate?"

Gabriel knew Sam wasn't still upset about that, so he nodded. "Yes."

"Well, Robert Singer is a good man, and he's like a father to me and Dean, but he's not." Sam glanced at Gabriel. "My last name's not Singer."

"What is it?"

Sam let out a breath. "It's Winchester."

Gabriel would've been less surprised if Crowley had barged in and announced he and Jo had gotten married the night before. "Like the Bay Colony?"

"The same."

Gabriel's mind stop working then kicked into high speed. "But you have an older brother right?"

"Dean is the heir, yes." Sam still wasn't looking at him.

Gabriel decided to change that by straddling Sam to look down at him. "And?"

Sam turned his head, "I…"

"We can keep doing things this way." Gabriel told him. "I can dock in Mastings and walk to Winchester Bay Colony if that's what it takes."

Sam looked up at him. "You mean that?"

"Sure." Gabriel shrugged. "Luke and Val make it work don't they?"

"Can we please not talk about them when we're like this?"

Gabriel laughed. "Okay, agreed. But do you want this Sam?"

Sam reached up to run his hand over Gabriel's cheek. "I do."

"Then we'll make it work. I promise."

XXX

Me: You'd all better enjoy this! Over 3,200 words of Sabriel glory! I'm taking a break!

PB: But!

Me: NO! For Sabriel I stayed up until midnight, and wrote this much. NO MORE! I demand a break!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Supernatural isn't mine.

* * *

Dean had kept to himself for a few days, but the whole crew had been quiet after finding _The Daemon_.

Dean had no idea about _The Cage_, he'd never heard of the ship. But Gabriel and Castiel were constantly talking, which led him to believe they had a plan.

Dean had kept to himself for a different reason though. He'd been thinking about what Gabriel had told him. Dean had also been thinking about Dover, and what he'd done to Cas. That had been one of his more dickish moves, since he hadn't bothered to talk to the guy about it later.

All in all, Dean had a lot to think about. He figured some fresh air on the deck might be just what he needed.

He wasn't the only one getting fresh air, Luke was mopping the deck. This wasn't unusual, Dean had figured out it was something Luke did. What was unusual was that Luke had no shirt on.

Then Dean saw Val, who was watching Luke and grinning. Luke was fully aware of Val, if the way he was mopping was any clue, making sure to show off his muscles. Luke was leaner than Dean originally thought, but that was beside the point.

"Is Val paying you for the show?"

Luke whirled, and grinned. "No, he gets it for free."

Dean chuckled. "Fair enough." He glanced at the deck. "Looks like hard work. You do a good job."

"Thank you." Luke mopped a bit more. "It is a bit of work. Sam made this easier."

"I've heard you two used to have competion or something?" Dean tilted his head, and Luke snorted.

"You look like Castiel." Luke glanced at Val, who shrugged. "Yes, we used to have compitions. We'd try to see who could clean their half of the deck faster. But it had to be really clean. Matt was the judge."

"That way they didn't splash dirty water all over my legs." Matt replied.

Luke rolled his eyes. "We tried not to anyway. But Sam made it a lot of fun."

"Sam was fun in general." They all looked up; Andy was perched in the riggings, so he could look down at them.

"He used to tell stories about you Dean." Matt added. Dean must've made a face because Matt quickly added. "All good."

"He made you sound like the older brother we all wanted." Andy commented. "Always had his back, protected him, even when he told stories about times you were a jerk he made us jealous."

Dean stared at Andy who shrugged. Matt spoke again, his tone thoughtful.

"He was sorry you weren't here. He was happy here and wanted to share it with you."

Dean looked down. "Sam always wanted a normal life. I guess he had it here." And I wanted to make sure he never came back to it.

Luke shrugged. "Don't think this was his paradise Dean. He missed you, he made that clear."

Dean looked around and his gaze fell on Val. "Don't look at me." He replied, "I hardly knew him."

Dean looked at the other three, who just stared back. He sighed, and turned away, not paying attention to where his feet were taking him. Until he ended up at the helm.

"Do you need something Dean?" Castiel asked, and Dean froze, staring at him.

(Crow's nest.)

"Why is Harbringer up here? Shoo. Ow!" Luke jerked his hand back, and shook it.

Val flinched, "Sorry Luke, I didn't know he'd peck you." He glared at the bird, which cawed once before taking off for _The Hellhound_.

"Would you two be quiet?"

"That's something you could never do Matt." Andy commented, looking down at the helm like the other three. Matt looked slightly hurt at the comment, and shut up.

"Thanks Andy." Luke murmured, wrapping one arm around Val.

"Don't mention it."

(At the Helm)

Castiel waited for Dean's reply, the other man seemed frozen. Was it because he was making conversation? Or did Dean not want to talk to him for a different reason?

Dean finally blinked and nodded. "You told me I wasn't the man you thought I was."

Castiel didn't tell Dean his opinion had changed since; he just nodded, knowing Dean had more to say.

Dean sighed, and looked down. "I'm not the man I thought I was either."

"We rarely are."

Dean made a noise. "I was wrong about you, about this crew, about Sam's happiness, and I never thought that I could be wrong. It took _The Daemon_ to make me realize otherwise."

Castiel shook his head. "You've always Dean. You knew in Dover that you were wrong."

Dean stiffened visibly. "Dover?"

"Yes." Castiel didn't want to think about it either because he'd thought things had finally changed between him and Dean. Dean had kissed him after all. But apparently not.

"I'm sorry about that."

Castiel looked up. "What?"

Dean looked uncomfortable, and wouldn't meet Castiel's gaze. "I remember that night. I faked being hung over."

"You do?" Castiel was stunned. He'd thought Dean had forgotten, since he'd appeared pretty hung over. But if he had faked it... "Why?"

"Why did I fake it?" Dean shook his head. "I kissed you Cas. You were so nice about it; I mean I was drunk; you could've shoved me away. But you let me… Basically you didn't freak out, and I treated you badly for my mistake."

Castiel's grip on the wheel tightened, and his heart felt heavy. "You… think kissing me was a mistake?"

Dean still didn't look up.

"Dean, look at me." Castiel pleaded.

Dean slowly looked up, his green eyes showing the pain he felt. Castiel had seen it before. When Gabriel was pinning for Sam.

"You think kissing me was a mistake?" Castiel repeated.

Dean nodded slightly. "I'm sorry."

Castiel glanced at the front of the ship and realized that Matt wasn't there. Well there wasn't a storm, and Castiel wasn't too concerned about crashing.

"Dean, come here."

The taller man slowly walked forward, his feet dragging slightly. Castiel looked up at him, and did one of the bravest things he'd done in his life. He kissed him.

Dean froze for a moment before returning it. He opened his mouth, letting Castiel's tongue in, Dean tasted amazing, Castiel had never been happier in his life, when suddenly…

The sounds of cheering could be heard. Dean pulled back slightly, and they both looked up.

Andy, Matt, Luke and Val were all in the Crow's Nests and had spontaneously started partying.

Matt cupped his hands around his mouth. "It's about time!"

Dean felt a little hot, and Castiel looked down. "When Gabriel admitted he and Sam… were lovers, they acted the same way. They approved."

"Good because I really didn't care what they thought." Dean muttered and kissed Castiel again. The cheering increased, as Matt; it had to be, wolf whistled.

"What the hell is going on?" Gabriel's voice interrupted Cas's perfect moment. "Oh."

Cas looked over his shoulder; Gabriel crossed his arms, and looked amused. "Carry on. Dean."

"Yes?"

"You hurt my brother I'll keelhaul you."

Dean nodded. "You hurt mine I'll return the favor."

"Deal." Gabriel nodded and walked away muttering loudly about everyone else's love life taking off.

Dean grinned down at Castiel. "Thanks for waiting for me figure things out." It wasn't quite an apology but Castiel would take it.

"For you I was willing to wait." Castiel replied easily, before Dean kissed him again.

XXX

Me: Well there you have it. Destiel. * nosebleed*

PB: Umm… Anime…

Me: What?

PB: Never mind.

Gabriel: I want my Sammy back! Everyone else is hooking up!

Me: May I ask a favor? Would you all be okay with a chapter telling more about Luke and Val? It would also explain how the crew knows Crowley, and how they came together, in a sense. Just Luke/Val would be the main focus.

PB: I'll make her write it one way or another, so you all might as well be cool with it.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Supernatural's not mine.

* * *

Dean grumbled under his breath. "Why do we have to go to port?" It had been two weeks since the finding of _The Daemon_ and Dean was getting discouraged.

"Because _The Cage_ might have docked there." Castiel replied gently, and Dean briefly wondered how he'd gotten this lucky.

Dean was lying in his hammock, with Castiel beside him. They weren't alone, Val and Luke were in their hammock, but Dean really didn't care.

Something had been nagging at him though. "Cas?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you know where Bobby is?" Dean asked, sitting up slightly. Bobby had been spending less time around Dean.

"He's probably with Crowley." Val's smooth voice informed him. Dean sat up and looked over; Val was draped across Luke, who was running a hand through Val's short blond hair.

Dean made a noise. "What?" How the hell had that happened? "With him, as in…"

"As in I'd rather not think about that part of Crowley's life, no." Val replied, muttering something to Luke, who grinned.

Dean settled back down near Cas. "Luke?"

"Yes?"

"How'd you end up here?" Dean asked. "You seem to have quite the history with Gabriel."

"He does." Castiel confirmed. "He's been with us since Gabriel and I became pirates."

"We all signed up on _The Hellhound_ together." Luke recalled. "Good times."

Val nodded. "Very good times." He smiled at Luke, who grinned back.

Dean was mildly curious, and Val glanced at him.

"I think Luke needs to tell the story, I don't know all of it."

"You didn't miss much." Luke confessed. "I was twelve, thought I was ready to see the world. I ended up meeting Cas and Gabe on the docks; we were trying to get employed. Gabe took me in and I've stayed with them ever since."

Val looked skeptical, and Luke did something to the back of his neck that made him make a strange noise.

"There's more to it than that, but I doubt Dean really cares." Luke looked thoughtful. "Let's start with when we became crew on _The Hellhound_…"

XXX

(Several Years ago, Sliverton.)

Sliverton was a small port town that earned its money on the unemployed sailors that stayed there.

Like the three seated at the table in the bar now.

Gabriel was oldest, at eighteen. He glanced at his brother, who was staring at nothing particular. Castiel was only sixteen, rather young to be without a home. Then again Luke was younger; the twelve year old was carefully drinking a mug of stew.

Gabriel knew that might be the last bit of food they saw for awhile, money was running low.

A man sat down at the table and all the occupants reacted. Luke stopped drinking and set down the mug, Gabriel rested his hand on his sword, just in case, and Castiel slowly turned to examine the newcomer.

The newcomer eyed them as well. "I heard you three were looking to be hired."

"We are." Gabriel confirmed.

The man nodded. "On anything?"

"We don't object to pirates if that's what you're asking." Gabriel replied carefully.

"Good. I need two hands." The man's accent made his voice have a slightly mocking quality.

"Luke too."

The stranger looked at the boy. "Of course, I have a special job for him."

Gabriel tensed and the other man sighed. "Not in that sense. I can't blame you for assuming though. I won't hurt him."

Gabriel relaxed slightly. "I have three questions."

"Go ahead."

"You are, what do you want hire us for, and when would we start?"

The man grinned. "I'm Crowley, I need some hands on my pirate ship, and you'd start by tomorrow afternoon."

Gabriel nodded slowly. "Castiel?"

"I'm following you brother."

They turned to Luke, who shrugged. "No one else has looked out for me like this. I'm with you."

"Good." Gabriel nodded. "We'll be there."

Crowley nodded. "My ship's named _The Hellhound_."

The minute after he left Gabriel hurried over to the bartender. He signaled to Ellen, who approached him.

Luke and Castiel had followed and heard Ellen ask, "What, you three get a job or something?"

"Exactly what happened." Gabriel grinned. "So we'll be moving out of your kitchen tomorrow."

Ellen smiled at them. "That is good news. Means we'll finally be paid for letting you three stay here."

"Hey, we worked!" Luke yelped, and Gabriel ruffled his hair.

"She's kidding Luke." He assured him. "I guess Jo'll miss him."

Luke made a face. "Jo always wants to play weird games with me."

Gabriel laughed at him, and shoved him. "Isn't it your bed time?"

"No."

"Well too bad, you're going to bed early tonight."

Luke grumbled but went off. Gabriel turned to Ellen, "Thanks for doing this for us."

Ellen shook her head. "It was hardly a problem. Keep yourselves safe."

Gabriel nodded. "I will."

The next morning saw them packing up their few belongings and heading to the docks.

Crowley looked surprised to see them. "I thought I said this afternoon."

"You did." Gabriel grinned. "We'll just sit down here until then."

Crowley laughed. "Permission to board granted. Since you're early I'll show you around."

Luke trailed behind Gabriel and Castiel, as Crowley showed them around _The Hellhound_.

Crowley finished up, and crossed his arms. "Now then, what are you two best at?"

"I have learned quite a bit about steering." Castiel offered.

Gabriel shrugged. "I'll go anywhere, except navigator."

Crowley nodded slowly. "We have a helmsman, so I'll just have you two be regular crew."

"Let me guess, I'm cabin boy." Luke muttered, reminding everyone of his presence.

Crowley studied him. "He's got spirit."

"You should've seen him when we met him." Gabriel muttered.

Crowley grinned. "Yes." He turned his head. "Val!"

A young boy, no older than Luke hurried out of the Captain's Quarters. "Yes, Crowley?"

"This is Luke, the new Cabin Boy. Make sure he gets to the kitchen in one piece."

Val looked at Luke and got quiet. "I'm sure he can find it."

Crowley studied him. "Val."

"Yes, Crowley." Val murmured. "Come on."

Luke followed the other boy, grabbing his stuff.

"Special job?" Gabe asked slowly, glancing at the Captain's Quarters.

Crowley glared darkly at him. "Val is my son; he spends most of his time in my quarters. That's why I hired Luke."

Gabriel and Castiel shared a look. "What?"

"I figured company would be good for Val." Crowley explained. "Luke's about his age, at least I think he is so…"

Gabriel relaxed. "Oh. You want him to make friends with Val."

Crowley nodded. "Let's see how that goes."

XXX

(Several months later)

Gabriel watched at Luke and Val play wrestled, Luke was letting Val win.

"Val, fight harder." Gabriel suggested.

Val looked up, "I don't want to hurt Luke."

"You couldn't if you tried." Luke replied, as he pinned Val down. Val struggled, and then shoved Luke, who actually moved back.

"Whoa." He stared. "You are strong."

As they started wrestling again, Crowley gestured to Gabriel. Gabriel hurried over, passing Castiel, who was watching the ocean.

"Yes?"

Crowley looked at him. "You're staying on right?"

"For this voyage. I can't guarantee anything past that." Gabriel confessed. "This is fun Crowley, but I want my own ship."

"I know the feeling." Crowley admitted. He glanced at where Val and Luke were playing; now they were just chasing each other around the deck.

"If you leave Luke will go too."

Gabriel nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you'll want him for your crew." Crowley replied. "Val's livelier now anyway, I'm sure he'll be okay."

"This all depends on this voyage anyway." Gabriel replied. "We might be on for another year even, depending on how things go."

Crowley nodded slowly. "That's true."

Luke tackled Val. "I caught you!"

Val wiggled under him. "Let go of me."

"Nope."

"I'll be captain someday." Val tried, still struggling.

"You aren't captain yet." Luke replied, grinning at his friend. "Now you're smaller than I am."

Val glared at him. "What does that have to do with being captain?"

"Means I can sit on you."

Val laughed, grinning back at Luke. He seemed unable to stay mad at him. "True."

"Clearly." Luke was sitting on him.

Val smiled, and Luke got off him. Val looked over at where Gabriel was. "Will you be leaving soon?" his voice was soft again, more like the shy boy Luke had first met.

"I don't think so." Luke answered, glancing at Gabriel. "Why?"

"I don't want you to leave." Val confessed, his accent thicker than usual, "You're my best friend."

"You're mine too." Luke admitted. "So I hope I don't have to go."

Val looked at him. "Really?"

Luke nodded. "I wouldn't lie to you!"

XXX

(Two months later)

Gabriel watched Luke and Val get underfoot, chasing each other around as the crew left. Gabriel glanced at Crowley, and looked away. Castiel watched the two boys play. "We have to leave eventually Gabriel."

Gabriel nodded. "I know." He swallowed. "Luke!"

Luke stopped, which let Val tackle him. Luke yelped as Val tickled him. "Cheater!"

Gabriel almost smiled. "Luke, we need to talk."

Val froze, and Luke looked up. "We're leaving aren't we?"

Gabriel nodded once. "I'm sorry Luke."

Luke looked crest-fallen. "Can I see Val?"

"Maybe." Gabriel offered, hardly a promise.

Luke glanced at Val. "I'm sorry." He looked at Gabriel. "Are we leaving now?"

"Yes." Gabriel felt awful.

Luke nodded. "I'll go pack."

Val looked more upset than Luke. "I'll help you pack."

The two slowly headed to the crew's quarters, which was empty except for them. Gabriel and Castiel had packed already.

Luke slowly picked up his few things, Val occasionally handing something to him.

Luke's things were packed quickly, despite how slow the two friends moved. As Luke turned to go, Val grabbed his arm. "Wait!"

Luke turned around and Val kissed him.

The twelve year old froze, and when Val pulled away, stared at him. "What was that?"

"A kiss." Val looked down. "Friends do that, right? I read that somewhere."

"But that was my first kiss." Luke stood frozen, staring at Val.

Val slowly looked up. "Then we're best friends right?"

"I guess." Luke blinked. "We were anyway."

Val looked away. "Oh."

Luke seemed to come out of his stupor. "I… bye Val."

"Bye Luke."

XXX

(A year later, on _The Loki_)

Gabriel watched Luke, who did his chore of mopping the deck once a week with ease. He was grinning as he worked, his playful personality returning.

Ash avoided the thirteen year old, as he approached Gabriel. "Ellen says we need more supplies."

Gabriel nodded. "We'll be stopping in port soon."

It had taken Luke long enough to let go of Val, but the boy seemed better after Ellen, Jo and Ash came aboard. Gabriel was good about returning favors.

After Ellen's husband had died of disease, the bar they'd been running went out of business. Ash, a family friend not much younger than Gabe, had helped Ellen and Jo as best he could, when Gabriel sailed in and offered them a place on the crew.

Jo still scared Luke, but it wasn't so bad. She'd grown up too, and helped her mother more than she annoyed Luke.

Gabriel glanced towards port. Maybe they'd find a new crew member there. Six hands was a rather small ship.

(Two years later)

Gabriel watched as Matt and Luke wrestled on deck. It reminded him of how Luke used to play with Val.

"Hey Luke!"

Luke stopped wrestling with Matt. "Yes?" he looked up at Gabriel.

"Do you ever miss _The Hellhound_?"

Luke's face flushed a faint pink, which confused Gabriel. "Yes, occasionally, I miss Val a lot. He was my best friend." His face returned to its normal color.

"What about me?" Matt asked.

"Val was my best friend. It's not the same…" Once more Luke blushed. "which is a good thing." Gabriel stared at Luke who was light pink. What was Luke's problem?

"I'm hurt." Matt pulled one of his over dramatic moments, and Luke tackled him. Gabriel shook his head; maybe he'd imagined Luke's reaction.

(Two years later)

"Ship sighted!" Andy hollered from the Crow's nest, having replaced Matt as newest recruit a year ago. Like Matt he had a bad home life he was fleeing from, so they'd gotten along, and with Luke formed a trio of jokers. It was interesting to say the least.

Matt pulled out his telescope. "I can see the colors! It's a black flag with… three red lines?"

Gabriel stared at him. "Straight lines?"

"No, jagged ones."

Gabriel looked at Castiel at the helm, who looked surprised. Luke came out of the crew's quarters. "What's going on?

"We're about to be boarded." Gabriel answered, watching the ship's behavior. "Hold your fire."

"What?" All the crew but Castiel demanded, including Andy who was coming down the ladder.

Gabriel glared at them, "Hold your fire."

The crew grumbled but did as ordered.

Gabriel turned to face the attacking ship, at complete ease.

The captain led the crew across. "In the name of _The Hellhound_-"

"Tell me Crowley is this, your usual greeting or are we special?"

Crowley froze, staring at him. "No bloody way. Of all the ship in the ocean." He turned. "Enough boys, this ship isn't to be attacked."

"What?" his crew was as indignant as Gabriel's had been.

"They're old friends of mine, it would be horrible taste to raid a ship I helped finance."

The crew laughed, and all but two members retreated to their ship.

The first was a somewhat tall man with a black bandana on, and pistols at his waist,

The other was more familiar, with blond hair and blue eyes, just taller and more confident looking.

"Crowley?" he asked.

The captain looked at him. "Come now Val, don't you remember Gabriel and Castiel?"

"Damn, he got tall after we left." Gabriel eyed him; Val had to be about Crowley's height.

Val stared at him. "I do remember now. Luke…"

"Val?" Luke stepped forward, and grinned at Val's shocked expression. Luke was over six feet, his voice had deepened, and he was more muscular than he'd been on _The Hellhound_.

"Clearly not as much as Luke." Crowley observed. "Gabriel, how about we head to Carthridge, get a few drinks, catch up a bit?"

"Sounds like a plan. Are you all in?"

"Sure!" Luke looked eager to spend time with Val.

Matt and Andy shrugged, but Castiel nodded.

"Good, then it's settled." Gabriel agreed.

"Val, why don't you stay? You and Luke can get started early."

Val grinned. "Sure, if Gabriel's fine with it."

"Of course." Gabriel waved his hand. "Matt, Andy, go do your jobs."

Luke gestured with his head. "We could go to the crew's quarters."

Val nodded in agreement, and they headed down quickly, much like when they were kids.

Luke flopped into his hammock and Val took a seat on the floor. Luke filled him in on the crew, and Val told him that Crowley had taken on a permanent first mate, Vetis.

Luke nodded. "Well, now, how have you been?"

Val was quiet for a moment. "I've been pretty good." He answered cheerfully. "What about you?"

"Same, of course the crew gives me a hard time but I give them one back."

"Hard time about what?"

Luke hesitated. "Anything really, if I trip, that I don't have a girl, but they don't mean anything by it."

Val nodded. "What was that last bit though?"

"That I don't have a girl." Luke blushed a little. "Yeah, courting hasn't worked out for me."

Val shrugged. "I've got pretty much a girl in every port."

"Liar." Luke retorted, even as he felt a strange hurt.

"It's true."

"They only like the accent."

Val laughed. "Probably." He grinned at Luke, who slowly grinned back.

That night it was one massive party in a bar. Luke wasn't really enjoying it though, he hardly spent any time with Val, and Val seemed to be charming bar maids. Luke watched his old friend while nursing a drink.

After a while, Val vanished, and Luke's stomach rolled. Well, fine, Val wanted to get laid, that was his choice. Luke didn't feel good, so he was stopping now.

Luke managed to make his way out of the bar, and into the street.

"So, you're into men are you? That's wrong."

Luke hadn't had much to drink, so he easily recognized Val's voice as the next one to speak.

"Please, get away from me."

"Please." The voice mocked, as Luke walked towards the voices.

Val was corned by two guys and looked slightly terrified.

"Hey." Luke called, drawing his sword enough that it shone. "Back off."

The guys took in Luke's frame and did just that.

Val looked down, as Luke sheathed his sword and approached. Seeing he was uninjured Luke raised an eyebrow.

"A girl in every port huh?"

Val looked ready to run. "Look I shouldn't have-"

Luke's hand slammed against the wall next to Val, so Val was now trapped by him.

"I thought we didn't lie to each other."

Val murmured something, louder he added. "No, I don't have a girl in every port. I don't have anyone in any port."

"Me neither." Luke said flatly. "Know why? You. Every time I try to kiss someone you come up in my mind. You stole my first kiss Val."

Val blushed. "Hey it was mine too! We were just kids Luke."

Luke relaxed, and his voice softened. "We were. But were aren't anymore." With that he leaned forward to kiss Val.

To his surprise and joy, Val kissed him back; the two would've stood there a long time if a voice didn't cut in.

"Okay, can I get laid too now?"

Luke blushed and whirled, Matt stood smirking at him.

Luke made a rude gesture at him and Matt shrugged. "I'll take that as a yes then."

Once he was gone Luke looked back at Val. "Sorry about that."

"Him or the kiss?"

"Matt, of course."

Luke proved his point by kissing Val again. Val grinned into it, but looked concerned.

Luke studied him. "What's wrong? Afraid Crowley will keelhaul me?"

"Yes."

"Well, I won't give him reason to." Luke smirked. "We can take our time."

Val grinned back. "I guess so."

XXX

Me: This was supposed to be shorter than the Sabriel chapter so that I don't favor my OCs!

PB: Well, a lot of it wasn't Val/Luke; it was actually history of the crew, because you showed when everyone joined, and why in some cases. Plus, that's how they know Crowley.

Me: True.

PB: One question, that scene when Luke and Val are twelve. Did you rip off Fragile Dreams?

Me: * incoherent high pitched noises *

PB: You did didn't you?

Me: No one else plays that video game! No one would've known I based that scene off of Crow's scene with Seto if you hadn't said anything! But while I am at it, I don't own Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon.

PB: * tsking noise *

Me: Hey Crow wanted to be a pirate, so can it. And who likes the new cover art.

Casey: * yodels * Me!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural!

Dean looked at Castiel. "You know, this isn't so bad."

"What?" Cas asked, doing his head tilt thing, blue eyes still trained on Dean. He smiled at him, Castiel's mannerisms, well, they made him Cas.

"Being stuck out here on ship guard duty while everyone else is in town." Everyone else was in Anchorway, doing various things.

Castiel nodded. "The ocean and the stars are lovely."

"They are." Dean glanced at Castiel. "The company is nice too."

Castiel smiled at Dean, a truly sweet smile. "Yes, is it." The wind whipped through his black hair, sweeping it out of his face, to show off his eyes.

Dean smiled back, but it faded. "I hope they find something about _The Leviathan_."

Castiel nodded, and studied Dean. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Dean asked in surprise.

"That you have to worry about Sam like this."

Dean blinked. "Oh." He slowly shrugged. "Thanks I guess. I hope he's okay though."

"He will be." Castiel replied. "I… I think it'll work out. We can find _The Leviathan_."

Dean stared at Castiel who looked worried. "What aren't you telling me?"

Castiel hesitated. "Nothing. I don't know."

"Those are two different answers." Dean replied.

"I'm not trying to hide anything Dean, but Gabriel seems convinced that he can find _The Leviathan_." Castiel hesitated. "You might want to ask him. I wouldn't explain things right."

Dean nodded. "I'll try to remember to do that."

XXX

Castiel studied Dean, who was quiet for a moment. Dean's worry was something Castiel shared. Gabriel had issues with _The Leviathan_, issues Castiel wasn't willing to share with Dean. As first mate, he knew a lot about the crew, but he wouldn't tell; that was their choice who they shared their history with.

Dean's voice was rough. "He's my little brother Cas. I couldn't protect him."

Castiel let out a soft breath and rested a hand on Dean's shoulder. "You're looking for him though. That's what matters."

"I shouldn't have to look for him in the first place." Dean shook his head.

Castiel glared at Dean. "Sam would disagree. How many pirates took him?"

"At least five."

"And it was late at night, you were surprised, and two had already taken you out. I doubt you sleep with a sword Dean."

"Still, I should've done something."

"You did do something." Castiel argued. "You got us looking for him. Gabriel's not going to let anyone take Sam away."

Dean's green eyes filled with hurt, and warmth. "How'd I get lucky enough to get you?"

Castiel had no answer and let it hang, unsure how to respond to the compliment.

"Oh fine." Dean grinned and kissed Castiel, "There's no one here to interrupt us this time."

"We can't go too far." Castiel warned. "Gabriel will likely return at some point."

"Damn it." Dean swore, his breath mixing with Castiel's. "Well, he can't object to this can he?" his gave Castiel a deeper kiss then the first one, and Cas shook his head.

"I doubt it."

"Good."

XXX

(In Anchorway)

Matt slipped into the alley, and flinched. "Damn." He swore and lifted up his shirt, which was quickly turning red. He hadn't really intended to get into a bar brawl, but with his current mood it had been good to unleash his rage and hurt.

"Another day, another scar." He mumbled, even though the wound he'd suffered wouldn't scar.

"Matt?" Matt dropped his shirt quickly, he'd told few people about his history, and now wasn't the time to spring it on Andy.

"Andy." He greeted. "Can I help you?"

Andy chuckled, grinning at Matt, who'd turned around to look at him. "You're the one bleeding, shouldn't I ask that question?"

Matt shrugged. "Yeah well, you know. It's nothing serious."

Andy moved forward. "Nothing serious, please. I saw you go out of that bar. You're hiding here to lick your wounds."

Matt scoffed, but didn't really deny it. "I'll be fine."

Andy's eyes were on the wound on his side, while the bleeding had slowed, it hadn't quite stopped yet. "Matt that looks serious."

"It isn't." The last thing Matt needed was Andy seeing his scars. "I've had worse." Oh yes, his back told of how much worse he'd had.

Andy had slowly been moving forward. "Matt." He suddenly reached for Matt's shirt, and lifted it up.

"Hey!" Matt jerked back, his scraped knuckles flaring with pain as the contacted the stone wall. He glared at Andy. "I'm fine."

Andy looked at Matt. "Why don't you want me to look at you?"

"Because I'm fine." Because there's nothing about me I want you to see. He shoved past Andy. "I'll be fine, just leave me alone."

"Matt you're still bleeding, let me look at least."

"No!" Matt suddenly found himself shoved up against the wall, surprising as Andy was quite a bit shorter than him. Matt's eyes widened, his breathing got faster and he pushed Andy backwards with a hard shove.

Andy stumbled, and caught himself before he crashed into something. Matt stared at him, jaws moving silently.

"Sorry." Matt whispered. "I didn't mean to, I swear."

XXX

Andy looked back at Matt. "What was that?"

Matt looked guilty. "It was nothing."

"Matt, tell the truth." Andy demanded, glaring at him. "I told you about Weber, tell me about this. What are you hiding?"

Matt looked down. "I…" he swallowed and lifted up his shirt. There was of course the fresh wound, but Andy could see a few scars. Then Matt turned around.

His back was covered in several scars, and Andy instinctively knew what had caused them.

"You've been whipped?"

"My father was a ship's bosun." Matt answered, and glanced back at him. "On a ship he couldn't do this, because I behaved and people were watching. But the few months each year we spent at home." Matt dropped his shirt and turned back around. "Well… why do you think I feel safer on a ship?"

Andy knew he looked horrified; Matt's back was a mess. "Matt."

"Well I've gone this far I might as well finish." Matt's words were harsh. "I killed him. I killed my own father. I'd run away from home, because one night he was drunk and I'd messed up like I always do…" Matt paused for a breath and Andy noted the present tense, "and he grabbed a knife instead of the whip. I didn't stick around to see where he was going to stab me. I jumped on _The Loki_ because I knew she was a pirate ship and my father would never work for pirates. I figured I was safe. I wasn't. He tracked me down and would've killed Gabriel, and probably me. So…" Andy watched Matt's chest heave and fists tighten. "I rammed a sword through him. I wasn't losing the only family that cared about me to him."

Andy stared at Matt. "We're the same."

"We aren't!" Matt snapped. "You thought you killed Weber. You didn't. I know I killed him. You had a great life Andy, your parents loved you. Mine didn't even want me. We're nothing alike."

Andy gaped at Matt, who looked down. "I'm sorry. Excuse me."

Andy was left standing there, processing what Matt had said, and the fact that his chest felt heavy.

"Aw, Matt." Andy murmured. "I love you for your flaws."

XXX

Luke and Val had never left the docks, choosing instead to sprawl out on them, and star gaze.

Val smiled, resting his head on his arms, which were folded on top of Luke. This exposed Val's back to Luke's hand, and Luke was absently tracing patterns on his back.

Val made a soft noise and Luke looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Val smiled at him. "I'm just happy to spend time with you."

Luke gave him a crooked grin. "I know the feeling."

XXX

Bobby watched Crowley, as the man downed yet another mug of scotch.

"How much can you drink?" he asked, shaking his head. He'd let Crowley talk him into a night out, hoping he could convince Crowley to stop showing interest in him. It was nice, sure, but he didn't want to be someone on a long list of conquers. Although Crowley seemed familiar to him somehow.

"I learned to drink when I was in the navy." Crowley leered at Bobby, who tightened his grip on his own mug.

"You were in the navy?"

"Just said I was didn't I?" Crowley raised an eyebrow, "Just because I'm a pirate doesn't mean I don't have a straight history."

Bobby flinched and looked away. "So was I."

"Really?" Crowley grinned. "What rank?"

"Deputy Commander." Bobby took a swig, "You?"

"Same." Crowley leaned back, and Bobby would've sworn he looked like he'd figured out a puzzle.

"I don't like talking about it."

"Of course you don't Robert."

Bobby glared at him. "Don't call me that." Few people had called him that, and one of them was the reason he didn't want to talk about the navy.

Crowley slowly smirked. "Fine then. Tell me, do you not like talking about the navy because you disobeyed order sparing someone's life?"

Bobby tensed. "How the hell do you-"

"Or is there more?" Crowley continued. "Is it the fact that someone covered for you and was discharged for it that makes you not want to talk about it?"

Bobby glared at him. "Go to hell."

"You told me something quite different once." Crowley replied dryly. "Of course we were younger men then Robert."

Bobby had started to rise, and froze staring at Crowley. "No."

Crowley chuckled, and leaned forward. "We were drunk, the first time. The next few times though, we skipped the alcohol."

"Fergus?"

Crowley made a face at the name, as memories ran through Bobby's mind.

_"Deputy Commander Singer, we've caught all the pirates."_

_Bobby turned to face the scout. "Good. We'll see to them momentarily."_

_Once the scout had left he turned back to his fellow Deputy Commander. "Not here, Fergus."_

_"Robert, luv you're no fun sometimes." The young man replied, a smirk flashing across his face. "A little victory celebration?"_

_Bobby stared at his secret lover and scoffed. "No."_

_"Deputy Commander McLeod!" one of his men ran up. "Commander Roman wants to speak to both of you."_

_"Goody." Fergus muttered, and Bobby hid his amusement. "We'll be right there."_

_Bobby brushed past him and he knew Fergus was smirking._

_The two reached Commander Roman, captain of _The Leviathan_, and their superior officer. Bobby never trusted him; just something seemed off about him._

_Roman looked at them. "Good. Now we've caught all of the crew, so we can execute the captain. The crew tomorrow as usual." The crew followed the captain, that's how Winchester Bay Colony worked._

_Bobby looked at the pirates and tensed. "There are women and children." One of the women was clearly pregnant, and a boy not much older than fifteen stood frozen, looking horrified._

_"Yes, they will be executed too." Roman waved a hand. "What's it matter?"_

_Bobby almost retorted but Fergus grabbed his shoulder. "It seems a little harsh Commander." He spoke smoothly, though Bobby could tell he didn't like it either. "Women are usually pardoned until they've delivered." He nodded towards the pregnant woman, and Roman stared at them both._

_"Here I thought you two were rough. The spawn will be as much of a pirate as its father." Roman sneered. "They will die at dawn tomorrow, thus ending the bloodline."_

_Bobby and Fergus silently watched the execution of the captain and Bobby shook his head._

_"It's wrong."_

_"Aye." Fergus muttered. "I won't stay sober long tonight."_

_Bobby glanced at him and Fergus shrugged. "I won't."_

_And he didn't. He ended up passed out next to Bobby, who hadn't drunk as much as him._

_The next morning they heard the alarm and hurried to get to where Roman stood, furious._

_"Who did this?" the Commander shouted. "Who disobeyed orders and released the prisoners? I'll have you flogged for insubordination!"_

_Bobby stiffened, and Fergus raised an eyebrow._

_"On second thought." Roman gave one of his smirks that made Bobby distrust him. "I'll flog all of you for this, until the guilty party confesses. And if he doesn't, I'll do it again."_

_Bobby was horrified; his men shouldn't take the blame for his actions. He opened his mouth._

_"I did it."_

_Fergus had spoken, and looked disgusted. "And I feel better for it. Dick."_

_Several members of the navy smothered snorts but they all seemed supportive. Bobby couldn't blame them Fergus would've made a better commander than Roman._

_"Fergus." He hissed._

_Fergus shook his head. "I'm fine Robert." He replied, striding forward. "Go ahead, whip me. I disobeyed orders. But you never should've given them."_

_Roman glared at him. "My orders are orders, McLeod." He smirked. "As for the flogging though, gladly."_

_"I didn't know you were that type."_

_Several veterans looked amused, until the punishment began._

_Roman, finally finished, glared at them. "He is no longer Deputy Commander. He shall be left here!"_

_Bobby was horrified, the crew milled a little but Roman glared at them, his whip still in hand._

_The crew slowly broke up, heading for their ships._

_Roman passed Bobby and glanced at him. "I'd hate to replace two Deputy Commanders, if you follow me Singer."_

_"I hear you." Bobby didn't follow him though. Roman stalked away, likely to clean up, leaving Bobby alone._

_He staggered forward, staring at the bloody mess Fergus was._

_"Damn it, ya idjit." He could only stare in horror, and then Fergus twitched._

_"Better me than you."_

_Bobby let out a breath, relieved he was alive. "How are you conscious?"_

_"You're here."_

_Bobby swallowed. "Fergus."_

_"It had to be me. I would've killed Roman if he tried to flog you." Fergus sounded pained, the young man flinched. "Hurts like hell though."_

_"Hey." Both glanced over, the fifteen year old boy, one of the prisoners Bobby had released looked at them. "I saw and heard all that." He flinched, and looked at Bobby. "We'll take care of him." The boy promised._

_Bobby nodded. "Thank you."_

_"We owe you one." The boy shrugged._

_Bobby looked down at Fergus, and knelt down to brush some of the hair out of his eyes._

_Fergus gave him a familiar smirk. "Take care of the men for me. Including you."_

_"I will."_

Bobby blinked and stared at Crowley, who was watching him.

"You are Fergus."

"Yes luv." He smirked at the pet name and continued, "I prefer Crowley though, since it's all in the name. No one would ever stop for Captain Fergus."

"Fair enough." Bobby admitted. "Did you hear about Roman though?"

"No." Crowley looked interested.

"John Winchester was rather upset to hear about your treatment, and the prisoners that he had Roman dishonorably discharged. Roman was found dead later. No one was ever charged, and most people figured some of your men did it."

Crowley whistled. "Dick had it coming." He smirked again, now Bobby knew why it was familiar. "So…"

"What?"

"What now?" Crowley grinned. "I'm all for starting that back up."

Bobby shook his head. "We haven't seen each other in twenty-seven years Crowley. We were just five years older than Dean when we did that."

"Trying to tell me you moved on? Got married, have a few kids?" Crowley looked hurt. "Saying it straight is preferred Robert."

"None of those things." Bobby looked away.

Crowley started chuckling. "You don't mean to tell me you never moved on do you?"

"I tried damn it." Bobby took a swig. "A few women, a couple men. They just…"

"Weren't me?" Crowley offered with a smirk. Bobby glared back and almost threw the mug at him.

"You seem to have though."

Crowley looked confused. "What?" he shook his head. "I'm not fooling around with Vetis if that's what you're thin-"

"Val."

Crowley froze midsentence and slowly grinned. "Really? Robert luv, how did I have a son with blue eyes and blond hair?"

Bobby stared at him. "Never said he was yours. He might be your wife's."

"He's mine." Crowley stated. "Not by blood though. That woman, the pregnant one you spared?"

"You have to be kidding!"

"I'm not." Crowley grinned. "She didn't want him, looked too much like his Da so I took him in."

Crowley sighed. "Come now, Robert. What's the worst that could happen? We worked before."

Bobby sighed. "Let me think about it."

"That worked last time." Crowley muttered sarcastically. He started out of the bar, and Bobby followed him.

"What did that mean idjit?"

Crowley looked around, and kissed him. "Meant that luv."

Bobby sighed, and rolled his eyes. "You always were demanding."

"You liked it thou-"Crowley's mouth was suddenly busy with other activities.

XXX

Gabriel stepped aboard _The Loki_ and crossed his arms.

"I could conquer this ship without you two noticing." He informed Dean and Castiel, who quickly stopped what they were doing; Castiel's blush obvious even at night.

Dean had Cas between him and the mast. "Who'd want to?"

"This is a very nice ship!" Gabriel snapped. "And they might want our cargo." He grumbled something.

"When's the last time you got laid?" Dean snapped.

"Let's see, Sam came with us back in-"

"Oh never mind!" Dean looked disgusted, and commented. "If you're here, you can watch for thieves."

Gabriel had to admit Dean had a point, two actually. Not only could he watch for the thieves he'd claimed to be worried about, he was jealous of the fact Castiel had someone. Not that he was interested in his brother, but because he missed Sam. Missed so bad it hurt.

"At least do that where I don't have to see it." Gabriel snapped.

"Fine, fine." Dean grinned. "Come Cas."

The two headed for the Crew's Quarters, leaving Gabriel alone.

XXX

"So _The Cage_ is near-by." The other spoke and the tall blond man nodded once.

"Indeed. You'll make sure Gabriel goes the right way?"

"We're heading for Reefhull." The other informed him. "I suggest _The Cage _is near there if you wish to take on Gabriel."

"Agreed." The captain of _The Cage_ smirked. "This shall end in blood."

The traitor shrugged. "So long as I get what I need, that's fine."

"You'll get what you need." The captain promised and after the traitor moved away he muttered. "A bullet to the head, that's what you need."

XXX

Casey: * yodels * Hello everyone, did you miss me?

Me: Of course they did Casey. * grins * Roman was right, Val ended up a pirate like his father.

PB: Crowley.

Me: * nods * Also, that part about captain's being executed the day before their crew? Remember that part!

PB: Who's the traitor?

Me: It could be Matt; he was mad, and alone. Could be Andy, hurt by Matt. Maybe it's Ash?

PB: * skeptical * Andy betrayed them? Really?

Me: Could it be Val? He and Luke could've gone to town, long enough for Val to slip away.

PB: So much mystery!


	23. Chapter 23

Matt stood stiffly by the bow, looking at the sea. Gabriel eyed the Navigator, who had come back to the ship injured, and then looked up at Andy, who was oddly quiet.

Luke and Val shrugged when he looked at them, and he slowly grinned. Val had a bruise on his neck, and Gabriel doubted Luke had tried to strangle him. He raised his eyebrows; Luke smirked back, and wrapped his arm around Val.

Val grinned at Gabriel and leaned against Luke.

"Have you two seen Crowley or Bobby?"

"Uhhh…"

Gabriel glanced at them. "What?"

"They showed up last night." Val offered. "And then they headed to _The Hellhound_. I haven't seen them since."

Gabriel almost fainted. "Crowley…"

"I'd rather not think about it." Val muttered, looking disturbed. "It's his life, not mine."

Gabriel nodded. "I can understand that." After all he didn't want to think about it either and he wasn't Crowley's son.

Castiel and Dean were laughing, which was surprising, Castiel rarely laughed, but Dean was wrapped around Castiel, talking in his ear, which made Castiel grin.

All in all, they seemed okay, nothing Gabriel needed to step in for.

XXX

Andy stood in the Crow's Nest, looking down at Matt. Matt occasionally glanced over his shoulder to catch Andy's gaze. He'd adjust his shirt, and look ahead. Andy had been confused at first, and then realized the problem. Matt thought Andy couldn't see past the scars on his back. Andy figured Matt was scared in ways he didn't know, but he was willing to learn.

Matt was unique. He had a hint of Luke's humor, but his was more biting, more sarcastic, and more defensive. Andy had been drawn to him, because he was hurt and Matt seemed the perfect person to hide behind. Now Andy understood Matt's occasional aloofness, his reluctance to swim, and the sting his words occasionally carried. Matt was hiding what he had endured, but the hurt was still there.

So this time when Matt looked back at him, Andy smiled a little and waved. Matt's eyes looked like they widened, and he waved back.

Andy grinned widely; well then, Matt was starting to resemble his usual self again.

Andy took a look around, making sure he hadn't missed anything staring at Matt. Didn't look like it. He moved, to examine a cove that was coming up.

"Matt! Take a look at that cove up ahead!" he called.

Matt pulled out his telescope and looked through it. "Ship sighted!"

The crew looked up and Vetis, on _The Hellhound_, repeated the cry.

Andy always brought his sword up to the Crow's Nest, just in case and picked it up now.

The ship had sailed out of the cove, and Andy made a noise in his throat. He didn't like the way it was angled, as if…

"Captain, I think it's _The Cage_!" Matt called, leaning slightly. Andy glanced down; the whole crew was suddenly armed. Even Bobby and Crowley, over on _The Hellhound_ drew their weapons.

"Whoever it is, they're heading straight for us!" Gabriel replied, as the ship charged towards _The Loki_.

XXX

PB: The hell is this?

Me: * lays on ground panting *

Casey: You demanded over three thousand words from her three times in four chapters.

PB: Yeah so?

Me: I can still write!

Casey: Sit down, drink some water, and write the next chapter when you feel up to it.

Me: I'll try to update fast. I can see the light.

PB: That's the LED light Casey's shining in your eyes.

Me: The light at the end of this fic, genius.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

Sam sat in the brig, listening to the crew above deck bustling around. It was different from when _The Loki_ worked, the crew teasing each other as much as they worked. _The Cage_'s crew was almost silent. The only sounds were the sounds of movement, not of voices.

He looked over at the guard, Balthazar shrugged. Neither of them knew what was going on, so both stayed silent.

The door opened, and Sam braced himself. Lucifer was never pleasant when he came to speak to Sam. Always trying to make Sam refuse Gabriel and accept him, which was rather disturbing in its own way. Lucifer didn't have a chance though

The captain smirked. "Well, well, well."

"It's a hole in the ground for retrieving drinking water." Sam replied. "If you're looking for one I doubt you'll find it here."

Balthazar made a face behind Lucifer's back, and Sam didn't respond, mostly because Lucifer was looking at him. Lucifer grinned.

"Still have that sense of humor. We'll see how that sense of humor is soon. Come on Balthazar, leave him here." The captain strolled out, not bothering to see if Balthazar had actually followed him. Which he hadn't.

Balthazar glanced at Sam. "Something big is coming."

Sam swallowed. "No kidding."

Balthazar nodded to him once and hurried after the captain, who Sam knew, was his cousin.

The sounds of the anchor being lowered made Sam move to the corner. Since he was next to the door this corner let him hear what was being said on deck.

"Surrender!" Lucifer bellowed.

Sam's mouth almost fell open at the next voice. "You surrender to us? Very well, I accept."

It was Gabriel. How he'd known to come Sam had no idea. But somehow Gabriel had actually found him. Over the pounding of his heart, Sam could hear faint laughter and figured _The Loki_ was getting a kick out of Gabriel.

It was Zachariah and Uriel that stormed down stairs, two members of Lucifer's crew Sam truly worried about. The two always seemed eager to hurt him, if they thought it would please Lucifer. They opened the cage and grabbed Sam, dragging him out and up the steps.

Sam flinched at the harsh light, before his eyes adjusted. Lucifer was pointing a gun at him, the crew of _The Loki_ looked defeated, Sam spotted Val, Crowley and Vetis among them, but no sign of Ash, Ellen, Jo or the cats. What shocked Sam even more though, was that Dean and Bobby were there.

Sam's eyes drifted to Gabriel, who was staring at him, he looked crushed, angered, and relieved at the same time.

Lucifer's pistol cocked. "Surrender."

Gabriel dropped his sword. Several metal crashes followed as the rest of the crew dropped theirs as well.

"Take them to the Brig." Lucifer ordered, turning to Zachariah and Uriel. "Take him to my quarters."

Sam hadn't been raped but the thought crossed his mind now and he started struggling.

A third crew member helped, and they got Sam to the door to the Captain's quarters, when Sam heard Lucifer call, "Wait!"

They paused and Sam turned slightly so he could see Lucifer.

Lucifer smirked. "Our newest prisoners will be executed at sunset." He grinned at Sam, and gestured. "Continue with your duties."

The last thing Sam saw before being shoved into Lucifer's Quarters was Gabriel, with the mid-morning sun beating down on him.

XXX

Me: Sorry for the shortness guys, I'm building suspense here.

PB: You're going to have people raging at you.

Me: Well let them. The next chapter should make up for these two. I swear I have no idea why they're so short!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Supernatural isn't mine!

* * *

(Several Chapters ago.)

Sam had been on this new ship, The Cage, for two days now.

The slaughtering of The Daemon had been quick and efficient. Sam hadn't liked the crew, they'd all kidnapped him after all, but that didn't mean Sam had wanted them brutally murdered. Hung perhaps, but not the violent deaths he'd seen inflicted upon them as The Cage turned on them.

"Hey."

Sam looked up, one of the guards, actually the only guard right now, was talking to him.

"What do you want?" Sam asked, not bothering to get up. This brig was different than the Daemon's, this one resembled a jail.

The guard studied him. "Look Sammy."

"Sam." Sam snapped.

The guard sighed. "What, my cousin call you that?"

"Your cousin?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Yeah, Gabriel." The guard shrugged. "Name's Balthazar."

"He calls me that occasionally." Sam confessed. "But what do you want, Balthazar?"

"Oh to know how Castiel and Gabriel are."

"They were okay last time I saw them. Of course I was kidnapped later, I'm sure that's had a negative impact on Gabriel."

Balthazar rolled his eyes. "Quit snapping at me, I didn't do this."

"Well you're here aren't you?" Sam demanded. "Do you even care about Gabe and Cas?"

Balthazar flinched. "Yes. I haven't seen them in nine years though Samuel." He glared at Sam. "Therefore I'm rather curious."

"Maybe you should've gone with them." Sam replied. He wasn't sure who to trust and a random pirate on the second crew to kidnap him, who claimed to be a cousin to his lover wasn't on the top of his list.

"I wish I had." Balthazar confessed. "I hate this bloody fighting. Lucifer became a pirate to spite Michael. He's a Navy Commander you know."

"Actually I think I do." Sam gave a dry bark of laughter. "I think he works for our navy."

"Winchester Bay Colony?" Balthazar checked. "Sounds like his kind of place."

Sam shrugged. "What does this have to do with Gabe?"

"He never told you about his brothers?" Balthazar asked.

Sam hesitated. "He mentioned them, said they fought a lot. That he and Castiel left because of the fighting. Anna, their sister, had already left."

"Right you are." Balthazar nodded. "They left out Raphael, the adopted brother. He sided with Lucifer."

Sam whistled. "Talk about a family feud."

"No kidding." Balthazar muttered. "Lucifer forced me into this. Otherwise I would've headed off to find Gabriel and Castiel."

Sam nodded, "I can't say I'd blame you."

Balthazar nodded. "Lucifer's always pissed off when it comes to Gabriel, but when he heard about you, I have no idea how, he decided to take you prisoner and finish off Gabriel and Castiel."

Sam froze. "What?"

"He wants them to join him or be killed. Something like that." Balthazar explained. "He's a bit on the crazy side."

Sam stared at him. "Then why me? Why is he trying to break me?" he'd visited a few times, trying to convince Sam to join his side, leave Gabriel behind.

"I guess he thinks you're attractive." Balthazar shrugged as Sam made a disgusted face. "That or he wants to hurt Gabriel. Like I said he's a little on the crazy side."

"I'm getting that." Sam agreed. "I got that when he slaughtered _The Daemon_."

Balthazar nodded. "Well, do you need anything?"

_Freedom. Gabriel. Dean. None of which you can give me._

"Umm… some writing supplies might be nice." Sam confessed. "It would keep me from getting bored."

Balthazar grinned. "I think Lucifer intends for you to get bored. That way you look forward to his visits." His grin became a smirk. "So I'll be happy to help."

Sam smiled back slightly. "Thanks."

_Dear Gabriel,_

_You'll probably never get this. I doubt you got the last ones, but you know, it's worth a write. I miss you. It hurts a little. I hope Dean never reads this… Anyway, your cousin Balthazar, if he is who he says he is, and not a spy for Lucifer, has been helpful. He's the one that gave me this quill and ink. I have no idea how you and Castiel are related to Lucifer. He's cruel and violent. He scares me more that the crew of _The Daemon_ ever did, because Jake wasn't so bad. He'd been in the Navy but was framed and had to join _The Daemon_. He helped keep the others away from me. Lucifer rules with a bosun's whip and I've heard punishment for most things can kill you. That's according to Balthazar though._

_Sincerely_

_Sam Winchester_

Sam folded the note and hid it under his bunk. Along with the note to Dean, telling him about Lucifer's cruelty, Sam just wrote whatever happened, because he missed them. He missed the crew too, and added that, telling Gabriel he wouldn't mind Matt right now, imaging his sarcastic replies to Lucifer was enough to make Sam grin, once Lucifer had left.

Sam stashed his things, as he heard footsteps. Lucifer entered the brig and walked over to Sam. "About Gabriel. Why do you love him?"

Sam was stunned. Lucifer had always done nothing but talk, and Sam had, for the most part, been able to ignore it, as Lucifer's evidence was nothing but lies in his head.

"Because of who he is." Sam replied.

Lucifer sneered. "A pirate? A thief?"

"You think highly of him." Sam stated dryly, "You're no better."

"I was the best son! The best child out of all of us! But no one ever saw that." Lucifer glared at Sam. "I was father's favorite, it made Michael jealous. When he left, it was because of them."

"Then why'd he leave you behind?"

"Because he died before he could come back for me." Lucifer stated firmly.

Sam had to agree with Balthazar about the crazy thing. Lucifer had lost it.

"But why Gabriel? He's a coward, who ran from his family. He stole Castiel from us too." Lucifer studied Sam. "You're attracted to a cowardly thief."

Sam raised his head. "Gabriel's braver than you."

"What makes you think that?" Lucifer sneered.

"He's admitted his mistakes." Sam retorted.

"I don't make any."

"He never claimed to be perfect."

"He knew I was. The perfect son, the perfect brother, but Michael stole all the glory."

Sam finally sighed. "Maybe because he loves me more than he loves himself."

Lucifer stood still for a moment before managing a reply. "What's there to love?"

"If you have to ask, you were never a good brother to Gabriel, let alone a perfect one."

Lucifer gave Sam a savage blow to the side of his face, and stormed off.

Sam had slammed his side into the cage bars and flinched.

"He was once."

"What?" Sam looked up.

"He was the perfect brother once." Balthazar watched where Lucifer had walked out. "He used to give a damn about his siblings."

Sam swallowed. "I think those days are gone Balthazar."

"I know." He nodded. "They're long gone."

Sam looked up as Lucifer walked in, carrying his dinner. "Here I didn't poison it."

Sam ate it, but watching Lucifer carefully. "Thank you." He said softly.

Lucifer blinked and grinned, before walking out. "Not a problem Sammy."

Balthazar glanced at Sam who shrugged. "Let him think he's making progress."

Balthazar grinned. "You're smart Sam. No wonder Gabriel likes you."

"Someone on that ship needs to have brains and Castiel is too quiet."

Balthazar tried to hide his laughter or at least laugh quietly so Lucifer wouldn't hear. "Hear that."

Sam grinned back at him, but he pain in his chest doubled. Oh how he missed Gabriel.

Balthazar shifted his weight. "You need more writing supplies?"

"No, I'm good." Sam shook his head. "Thank you though."

Balthazar's lips curled slightly. "No problem. I'm doing it more for Gabriel, but you know."

Sam nodded. "Still, thank you." It didn't really matter why he did it, the action was nice enough.

Balthazar sighed. "Again, don't mention it." He leaned back against the doorframe, and let out a long breath.

Sam studied him, but Balthazar said nothing, so Sam went back to his bunk, to write. It eased his longings for Gabriel a little.

XXX

Me: PB!

PB: What?

ME: YOU TRIED TO HAVE ME WRITE BALTHIFUR?

PB: Lucizar sounds cooler but yes.

Casey: That's creepy.

Balthazar: Considering I said I was his cousin that's disgusting.

Me: EW!

PB: Please, Lucifer has a British cousin. * skeptical * Balthazar a family friend that was close enough they called him cousin. That's all.

Me: Still…

PB: Yeah well, deal with it.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: The word rape does appear, and someone will end up rather beaten up. You have been warned.

* * *

Dean had seen the group wound up before, but this was sheer insanity. Matt and Luke were spouting out crude limericks, Val was blushing even as he grinned, and Andy sat watching Matt, shaking his head and laughing. Crowley and Bobby looked like they were flirting with each other, and Dean wasn't going to think too deeply on that.

Strangely Gabriel was quiet, but the sight of Sam being threatened might have quieted him.

Dean shouted over the ruckus to Gabriel in the cage next to him, "What are they doing?"

"Hey if we're going to die let's have some fun!" Matt shouted back, before launching into his seventh sea chantey so far.

"Yeah well, pipe down." Bobby snapped at them. "Idjits."

"Robert luv, you're in a bad mood."

"Luv?" Val looked up and looked disgusted.

"I'm old I'm not dead." Crowley replied to his son.

Val seemed stunned at that response. "I know that. I'm thankful for that."

"Then shut up and flirt with your boy and let me flirt with mine."

Dean gagged, and Bobby glared at him. "That goes for you too."

Val shared a sympathetic look with Dean who shrugged.

There were no guards, but no Sam either and Dean was upset. To come this close to his brother and fail!

Gabriel was looking past Dean, and Dean followed his gaze. Castiel sat in the corner, close to Dean's side, hunched in a ball.

Dean moved over. "Cas?" he reached through the bars to touch Cas, who looked over at him.

"I'm sorry Dean. We came this close."

"Hey, we're not dead yet."

"Damn straight we're not!" Luke called.

"I'm glad you and Val are in separate cells." Gabriel spoke. "Or you might have sex here and now."

"In front of Crowley?" Andy questioned.

Luke was chuckling and Val shrugged. "Hey if we're going to die…"

Crowley glared at him and Val grinned back. Luke winked at him, and Gabriel continued.

"Of course that would mean Luke; you'd finally lose your virginity."

Luke turned a deep scarlet, opened his mouth, looked at Val, his jaw moved, and then he shut up and moved to the back of his cell.

Matt cracked up, not the deep chested laughter Dean had heard but a higher more brittle sound, showing that he was as worried as the rest of them. Andy glanced at Matt, and sighed.

Dean glanced at Gabriel, wondering why Luke had shut up. Gabriel signaled him over.

Dean crossed and Gabriel rose to speak to him.

"Luke can't admit he's a virgin, because Matt would tease him. Hell I'd tease him. He can't deny it, because he is one and Val would start wondering."

Dean understood and chuckled. "Oh."

"Go ahead, laugh." Luke muttered, eyes trained on them.

"It's a little hard to since we're caged like dogs." Dean replied, and Luke shrugged.

"It's not like we could play strip poker."

"I'm not playing poker with Dean! Sam stole my money, he'd take my clothes!"

"Bull shit, no one would steal your clothes." Val informed Matt with a bored look on his face. "You've got nothing the rest of us want to see."

Matt's mouth fell open, and he shook his head. "Well damn. That was…"

Val slowly grinned and nodded to Crowley. "My father taught me."

Footsteps made them all get quiet, and look towards Andy's side of the room, near the door.

Three members of Lucifer's crew walked in and studied them. "Well, which one you want boys?"

"The blond one's rather pretty." Val visibly stiffened, and Luke's jaw tightened.

"You can't have Gabriel, Captain wouldn't like that." The third mused. "This one though." He gestured to Andy. "We could start with him."

A low growl caught Dean' attention, but he was more focused on the fact Andy was scrambling backwards, and the three men were entering Andy's cell. They moved towards Andy, one grabbing him by shirt.

Then one made a grave error. He stood too close to Matt's cage.

"Ow! Shit!"

Matt had hit him between the bars, and let out a loud, well, snarl. He looked almost feral, and the other two turned from Andy, one releasing him.

Matt was trembling and clawed at the one he'd hit, who was rubbing his side. The other two stepped out of Andy's cage, leaving him on the floor. The injured one stalked towards Matt's cell door, as Andy's clanged shut. Matt looked like a caged animal.

"You'll pay for that."

Matt grinned, and slid into a crouch. He'd make them pay for every blow they swung, and smirked a cold cruel smirk that scared Dean a little.

It was a mess. Dean could barely see what was happening, but Matt was laughing, there was the sound of something breaking, a swear word, Andy had gotten to his feet now, as the four men in the cell next to his battled.

One tumbled out, it wasn't Matt, and he looked horrible though. He spat and Dean swore there was a tooth in the wad of blood.

Matt had lost though, his arm twisted behind his back, and he got a savage hit to the gut.

Matt spat, but that was his only response. He was scraped up, but not as bad as Lucifer's crew. Considering he'd taken on three men, it was an impressive feat.

"What is this, a bar brawl? What is going on down here?" a new voice spoke, and a man swaggered in, his accented voice, a version similiar to Val's, filled the room.

"Balthazar." One of the men glared. "We wanted to, take care of some things."

"By pummeling him?" Balthazar looked them over. "Or the losing part?"

The other leered. "You know what I meant. Well, this one didn't like it, and we were showing who ran this ship."

"And that would be you?" Balthazar's voice had become dangerous. "Last I checked you weren't captain. If you'd like to inform me, and Lucifer, otherwise…"

The three all shared a look as Balthazar continued. "Oh, I see."

"Lucifer told us we could."

"Lucifer was likely testing you. Seeing you'd put yourselves and your pleasures before him." Balthazar rolled his eyes. "He'll probably kill you along with them."

The three were silently moving towards the door, although one thought to shut Matt's door.

"Good going Alastair."

"This wasn't my idea." The second one, his voice made Dean shiver. "I just wanted to see them squirm."

Balthazar waited until they were gone to comment. "You got lucky, Alastair, well…" Balthazar shook his head. "He'd do some nasty things to you."

"I got that, thanks though." Matt muttered.

"Worse than your usual beating." Balthazar muttered. "You don't want to know the things he likes to do."

Gabriel was stiffening with every word Balthazar spoke, and Castiel was staring at him.

"Relax Gabriel; Lucifer didn't let him near Sam." Balthazar glanced at Castiel. "It's been awhile."

"It has," Castiel agreed.

Balthazar sighed, and shook his head. "I should tell you, I did miss you two. I should've gone with you."

Gabriel nodded. "I'm sorry you didn't."

"Excuse me, people will notice my absence." Balthazar muttered. "Not Lucifer of course, but-"

"What's he doing to Sam?" Gabriel and Dean demanded at the same time.

"Nothing." Balthazar replied. "Not that I can tell. I think he's trying to get him to say yes, to spare all of you."

"Can we trust him?" Dean asked.

Castiel touched his arm. "Balthazar was our friend Dean."

"Is he now?"

"Yes." Balthazar answered. "More than some members of your crew. Or a member rather."

He glanced at Andy and mouthed something to him. With that done he headed away. "I suppose I'll see you all at sunset."

Once the door shut Matt groaned.

"You're an idiot." Andy snapped.

Matt chuckled. "What, because I wouldn't let them rape you? It was just a beating."

"Just a beating? You heard him!" Andy snapped, "They might've killed you."

Matt rolled over to look at Andy. "Might've killed me, would've raped you. Went with the possibility they wouldn't."

"Matt, I could've survived."

Matt growled. "Better it was me. I can take a beating."

Andy slammed his hand against the cage bars. "Damn it Matt, you have no idea how badly you scared me do you?"

"What?" Matt rolled over, and shoved himself into a sitting position, slowly. He seemed only bruised, but after a fight like that Dean didn't blame him for moving slowly.

"You could've been killed, for me!" Andy snapped at him, "It scared the crap out of me!"

Matt shrugged. "There are worse things to die for than friends."

"So we are friends?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Matt glanced at him.

Andy raised an eyebrow, "You tell me, you were the one who couldn't stay far enough away from me."

Matt flinched, and Dean would beat not just because he'd moved. "About that night, I was angry, and… That's why I got in that fight."

Andy was silent and Matt sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? I should've told you when you asked."

Andy turned his head. "What was that?"

"I should've told you when you asked." Matt repeatted, looking down.

"The other part."

"I'm sorry Andy."

Andy stared at him, and Luke's jaw fell open. "We really are going to die if Matt's apologizing."

"Go to hell!"

Luke smirked. "You're from there, what's it like?"

Matt turned to look at Luke, slowly grinned, and shook his head. "Why do I put up with you?"

"Because you love me?"

"Right here, Luke."

"Sorry, Val." Luke grinned as Matt looked disgusted.

"No offense Luke but I am not interested." Matt glanced at Crowley. "Not just because Val probably has some inventive way to kill me."

Val grinned and cocked an eyebrow. "Let's not get into that."

"Please." Matt agreed. "We're just friends, right Luke?"

"Definitely."

Andy looked surprised, and slowly nodded.

"Now what did Balthazar want?" Matt asked, and Andy jerked out of his thoughts.

"Oh yeah, he told me to check my…" Andy pulled out a bunch of papers. "Pocket?"

"Balthazar brought you down here." Gabriel remembered. "He put those there."

"Umm…" Andy slowly shook his head. "Gabriel these are for you."

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked.

Andy cleared his throat. "_Dear Gabriel. I swear the worst part about writing these letters is that while I'm writing them is when I miss you, Dean and the others of course, the most. Just to see you one more time would be worth any hell Lucifer cares to put me through right now. Love, Sam._"

"I think I just lost all respect for Sam." Matt muttered.

Luke chuckled. "It's not that bad."

"Why, what did you write to Val?"

Val grinned. "Things that you wouldn't understand."

Matt gagged. "Lovely."

Andy was staring at Matt. "You know I was courting once."

Matt stiffened. "Oh."

"Matt, Andy's trying to pass the notes to Gabriel; my arms aren't that long though." Luke was reaching across the cage.

Matt took the notes and gave them to Luke, who stretched his arm, and just managed to give them to Gabriel.

Dean looked around and narrowed his eyes. "Umm… Gabriel?"

"Yes?" Gabriel was reading the notes. "There's one for you, don't worry."

"Not that, thanks though." Dean ran his tongue over his lips. "Where are Ash, Jo and Ellen?"

"Hush." Gabriel glared at him. "Don't worry about them, they're fine." He whispered. "I just don't want this crew knowing they're hiding."

Dean nodded. "Not to sound stupid…"

"Too late."

Dean glared at him. "What about Vetis?"

Crowley groaned. "Shit!"

Everyone looked at him, and he muttered. "Convenient, isn't it, that _The Cage_ is waiting in the perfect spot to ambush us? Like they knew we'd be going that way?"

"And…" Bobby prompted.

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Balthazar said it himself, more loyal than some of this crew."

XXX

Vetis stood in the Captain's Quarters, leaning against the wall next to the doorway. He studied Sam, one finger resting on his pistol, as Lucifer re-entered the room.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

(Captain's quarters, start of last chapter)

"You know there's one way I'll spare the crew of the Loki." Lucifer pressed and Sam stared at the ropes binding his wrist. His fist tightened in response.

"No way in hell."

Lucifer chuckled. And sat down on the desk, facing Sam. He ran his hand over Sam's cheek and Sam jerked his head away. Gabriel could touch him like that, but Lucifer couldn't.

"You know Sam; I'd almost think you wanted them to die. Is that what it'll take?" Lucifer mused, his voice lowering dangerously.

Sam swallowed and wouldn't look at Lucifer. He knew, Gabriel at least, would rather die than let Lucifer have Sam. But he would have Sam either way. He would have Sam either way which meant Lucifer really didn't care what Sam's answer was. He probably just wanted to torture Gabriel with the fact that Sam broke. That Sam let Lucifer control him. And that was one thing Sam wouldn't let happen. Lucifer wouldn't have that victory. They'd lost in his chess game, but Sam was clinging to this small victory with all his might.

"You know." Vetis's voice broke in, from where the traitor leaned against the wall. "Your crew looks a little, repressed. If the way they stared at the others, like Val for instance, was any indication."

Lucifer chuckled. "That's true. Perhaps I ought to tide them over."

Vetis shrugged, and looked like he could care less. "There's that Lilith whore isn't there?"

"True, but that Val, he's already into guys, isn't he?" Lucifer looked thoughtful.

Vetis nodded once, for a moment, when Lucifer looked back at Sam, Sam thought something flashed across Vetis's face. Something that looked like disgust.

"It would be good for the crew to have some tension relief." Lucifer mused to himself. "I think I'll go take care of that, yes."

Vetis shrugged again, and flinched when Lucifer's back was turned.

Lucifer glanced at the horrified Sam. "Unless, you want to distract me. Shout if you want me." Lucifer left, shutting the door behind him.

Sam struggled against his bindings. Vetis sighed, staring at the door. He crossed the room and left, leaving Sam alone briefly. Sam slumped and wished Lucifer hadn't taken his knife. Of course Lucifer had searched him before tying him up, and he'd found the thing Sam had hidden the whole time. His knife, given to him by the crew of The Loki. Lucifer had thought it was hilarious how Sam held on to the crew.

Vetis re-entered, and muttered. "He'll do his job."

"How could you do this?" Sam snapped. And Vetis turned to regard him. "Crowley is your captain!"

"And sharks live in the ocean." Vetis replied. "Both are obvious. I'm named for corruption anyway. Crowley renamed me, said I sounded fiercer this way. Demon of corruption, well he got his damn corruption."

Sam stared at him. "You did this… because Crowley renamed you for a demon?"

Vetis scoffed. "Of course not. I'm doing this because I'd be ten times the captain Val would be. But Crowley wouldn't see that. All, Val's my son, he's taking over, it doesn't matter he's not actually mine."

Sam rolled his eyes and grumbled about Vetis sounding whiny.

Vetis kicked the chair. "If Crowley wasn't going to acknowledge the obvious, well, I did my own thing." He grinned. "You know several of the crew are old members of Crowley's crew right? They should support me."

Sam knew he looked disgusted, because he was sick of Vetis.

Vetis smirked at him, and shrugged, standing next to the door.

Lucifer stormed in, looking more determined then Sam had ever seen him. Vetis slipped past Lucifer, brushing against him briefly, and glanced at Sam around Lucifer.

Sam struggled against his bindings, and struggled even harder when Lucifer came close.

"Oh Sammy, you should know I wouldn't do anything without your permission." He slowly smirked. "It will make it that much more enjoyable."

Sam spat at him. "You're disgusting."

Lucifer smirked. "I'm better than Gabriel."

"That's a load of crap." Sam snapped. "Those people in the brig? Those people… They are my family. It's little. And broken. But still family and I will never betray them."[1]

"You'd let your so called family die?" Lucifer scoffed, glancing at Sam as if he didn't care.

"They'd all rather die than let me be stuck with you. If you were such a good brother you'd know that's how family works." Sam smirked as Lucifer looked enraged, and backhanded him. Sam turned his head so the blow stung less, and stared at Lucifer.

"Go screw yourself." Sam stated.

Lucifer sneered. "Let's see how you feel tonight about that statement."

Sam swallowed, and Lucifer smirked. "It's just after noon now. See you in a few hours Sammy."

Sam heard the door lock as Lucifer left. He slumped, shoulders limp.

"I'm sorry Gabriel, Dean, Bobby. I'm so sorry."

Sam became aware of a pain in his neck, but the fact that Vetis was talking might be why.

"He's going to be stiff." He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows in clear innuendo.

Lucifer ignored him, hauling Sam to his feet. "Guess what Sammy? You get to watch your family die."

He shoved Sam to Vetis, who grabbed him roughly by the shirt collar. Lucifer twisted Sam's arms behind his back, and bound him with rope.

"Now walk." Lucifer shoved Sam forward, and Vetis followed.

Sam struggled the whole way up to the helm, where Lucifer could look over the crew of the Loki. They were lined up, along with Crowley and Val.

Lucifer began, "We are gathered here to-"

"Do we get a last meal?" Sam watched as Lucifer's eyebrow twitched at Luke's question.

"To witness-"

"That's a no then. How about last requests?"

Lucifer clenched his jaw, and Sam looked for Luke in the line. Luke was next to Matt, looking at Lucifer with genuine curiosity.

"The execution of-"

"Can I at least get a last blow job?"

Sam almost lost it; Lucifer looked ready to strangle Luke.

"Luke!" the crew yelled, and Luke shrugged.

"I'd take one!" Matt shouted. "If it meant Lucifer would get on his knees."

Both crews flinched, and Vetis smirked. Lucifer was silent for a long moment, and then the captain stalked down the stairs, towards Matt.

Lucifer slammed his fist into Matt's stomach, Matt almost buckled.

"Matt!" Andy yelped, and Matt shook his head.

Gabriel glared at Lucifer, and when he spoke it was in a flat tone. "A coward strikes a defeated an opponent and an idiot strikes an opponent stronger than him. So you, Lucifer, are some odd mix of the two."

Lucifer whirled on him, and Sam braced himself. Gabriel gave him a look, slightly exasperated, and raised his head.

"I challenge you to a duel. For Sam."

Lucifer considered it, glancing at Sam who mouthed swear words at him. Gabriel winked at Sam, and added. "Unless you don't think you can win."

"Free him, and provide him with a sword." Lucifer ordered.

Balthazar, standing near Gabriel, untied him, and handed him a sword and sheath. Gabriel strapped the sheath to his waist and turned to face Lucifer.

Lucifer gave a mocking bow to Gabriel, who sighed.

"It had to come to this brother?" Gabriel asked, and then bowed himself.

Sam was distracted by movement, Vetis had come around to Sam's other side.

Crowley's former first mate pulled out his pistols and aimed them. Sam could see they were clearly pointed at Crowley and Val, and Vetis didn't miss. Two shots rang out, drowning out Sam's yell.

* * *

1. Thank you Shinju (SniperKingSogeKing) for the line!


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Supernatural isn't mine.

I have to say I'm surprised at how many people were worried about Val. Crowley I could understand, but Val, really?

* * *

_Crowley's former first mate pulled out his pistols and aimed them. Sam could see they were clearly pointed at Crowley and Val, and Vetis didn't miss. Two shots rang out, drowning out Sam's yell._

XXX

Zachariah and Uriel, standing next to Crowley and Vetis, crumpled to the deck. Sam gaped, as Vetis slashed through the ropes binding Sam and stabbed Sam's own knife into the wood in front of him.

"You really don't think highly of me do you?" Vetis didn't wait for an answer, clearing the railing to drop onto the lower deck.

Sam blinked in surprise; Vetis was pulling out hidden swords as he made his way over to their allies at a sprint. He dodged Gabriel and Lucifer, the two captains had begun their duel and it looked fierce.

As he freed Crowley and Val, Balthazar finished freeing and arming the crew of the Loki.

"Lucifer!" Vetis shouted. "I regret to inform you that our deal has been canceled! I got a better offer!"

Lucifer swore at him, as Vetis put bullets in one of his crew.

Sam knew Lucifer had lost crew during the fight with _The Daemon_, but he still had about twenty men compared to the eleven men that he'd taken prisoner.

Sam decided maybe he ought to join the fray as well. As soon as he found a sword.

XXX

Luke and Val had broken away to fight side by side, each facing a different direction. This way they were keeping the other's back safe.

Val was highly skilled, Crowley made sure of that, so he and Luke were handling themselves. Even with the five to three odds.

Val stepped back, his back colliding with Luke's. "Is that Matt I hear sounding like a lunatic?"

"I'd hope." Luke told him. "Because when he's in that mood nothing gets in his way."

The two split apart for a moment before again being forced against each other.

"How goes it on your side?" Luke asked.

Val chuckled. "Fine! On yours?"

"Just as well. Care to look?" Luke offered, and swords clashed.

"Certainly!" Val duck as he and Luke switched sides, both surprising the enemy enough to land lethal blows.

XXX

Matt swung his sword, ignoring the blood that splashed against him. He'd trained for years and knew how to use his sword. At least three enemies had fallen, and Matt let out a savage laugh.

"Who's next?" he shouted, sounding just a bit crazy.

Andy passed him, and glanced at him in concern. "Are you all right?"

"Nothing like a fight to make me feel alive!" Matt retorted, grinning, as another one of Lucifer's men fell. "Need something?"

Andy shrugged. "Small favor really. You know you scare me when you get like this."

"I'd never hurt our crew." Matt was once more splashed with blood as he assured Andy.

Andy gazed at him, before exchanging blows with one of Lucifer's men. "Never said I was worried about us." And he wouldn't be worried about the enemy.

Matt did a back flip and stabbed a man. "What did you need exactly?" he avoided Andy's point; despite the fact Andy's concern for him had stirred something.

Andy gestured with his sword. "A way to the riggings. I'd rather have everyone's back with a pistol."

Matt grinned. "Move aside then, I'm about to clear the way."

XXX

Crowley grinned as he fought off two men. "Reminds me of our days in the navy!"

"You and I remember the navy very differently!" Bobby replied, and took care of one man.

Crowley grinned. "Was I that distracting?"

"Pompous idjit."

"Robert, luv, you wound me." Crowley joked, as he disarmed one of the men and caught his sword. He smirked at the two, who backed up.

It was anyone guess, if Crowley or the men were more surprise that death came from behind.

Matt grinned at Crowley. "Hello Crowley!" he said in the same voice he'd used the night he'd caught him in the Crew's Quarters, before turning to fight off an attacker.

Crowley blinked, and shuddered a little, Andy, who'd followed Matt, looked confused, and Crowley sincerely hoped he'd forget about the whole incident.

Andy sheathed his sword and scaled the rigging, while Crowley assisted Bobby with a few quick footed pirates.

A gunshot took one down, and Vetis's knife in the side brought another to the ground. He looked at Crowley. "I think I'll go retake _The Hellhound_. Some of Gabriel's crew, the cook and two others have already retaken _The Loki_."

Crowley nodded. "You do that. Vetis!"

His first mate turned and Crowley nodded. "Good work by the way."

"Thank you captain." Vetis shoot something behind Crowley and saluted, before disappearing into the fray.

Bobby glanced at Crowley. "He was on your orders?"

"Of course." Crowley grinned. "Inside man."

XXX

Castiel fought with ease, regretting every swing even as he made them count. The first mate of the Loki looked around, looked for his crew, in the brief break.

Matt was in his frenzied battle mode, and Luke and Val were side by side. Gabriel and Lucifer had stayed at the center of the ship. He spotted Sam fighting with a few crew members and became concerned. Where was Dean?

His eyes flickered around the ship, looking for his lover. To his surprise, he spotted Meg, from _The Daemon_. Now he knew why the name had been familiar, Meg had attempted a relationship with him several times. Then Castiel stiffened, as he realized who Meg was fighting.

She and Raphael had teamed up on Dean, who was getting backed into a corner.

Castiel moved forward, to help Dean. Of course, someone got in his way. Once that fight was over, Castiel moved closer.

Someone else had come to Dean's aid. Balthazar fought against Raphael and drove him backwards, away from Dean.

Meg glared at Dean. "He was mine, you bastard!"

Castiel was making his way to them, even as he had to stop and deal with opponents. Dean looked angered.

"I don't know what you think you had with Cas, but he clearly didn't want you."

"I can't blame him." Balthazar had managed to take Raphael down, and was turning. Castiel watched in horror as Meg stabbed at his adopted cousin.

Dean had swung though, and the blow missed Balthazar's side, and slid down his leg instead.

Castiel charged forward, because as Balthazar went down, Meg swung at Dean. Her sword crashed with a loud metallic clang into Cas's. Dean let out a breath. "Cas."

Cas glared at Meg. "I believe I stated my disinterest and made it clear." He spoke coldly, and narrowed his eyes. "Get away from Dean."

Meg stepped backwards, and shrugged. "Okay." She turned, intending to stab Balthazar, and Castiel ran her through.

Balthazar lay crumpled on the ground, blood spilling around him. Castiel knelt down and Balthazar hissed.

"You've learned well Castiel."

Castiel shrugged off his cousin's complement. "Balthazar…"

Dean stood over them, looking around, making sure they wouldn't be attacked. "Try binding it with his shirt."

Castiel nodded and Balthazar shifted so Castiel could remove it.

"Have you seen my brother?" Dean asked, still looking around.

"I saw him earlier." Cas answered as he wound the strips he torn from Balthazar's shirt around the bleeding scrape.

"Where are Gabriel and Lucifer?" Balthazar asked and Castiel glanced up.

Dean whistled but looked concern not impressed. "They're still going at it."

XXX

Gabriel and Lucifer once more swung at each other. Lucifer smirked and kicked Gabriel, knocking him backwards. Gabriel had moved his sword to parry any blows but to his surprise, Lucifer was moving away from him. Gabriel got up and went after him.

Lucifer hurried away from his brother, and stopped near the rigging.

"You know Gabriel I didn't want Sam. Not really. I wanted to see you, see just how cowardly you still are."

Gabriel stared at Lucifer. "You're a crazy dick."

Lucifer made a tsking noise. "Now that's no way to talk to me. As for Sam, well, I'd rather you suffered to. Like if you didn't have him." With that he jumped pulled out his pistol and fired.

The bullet entered the crowd, flying well clear of Dean, Cas and Balthazar. Matt was knocking someone overboard and barely noticed anything. Bobby and Crowley turned, expecting the shot to have come from Vetis. The bullet missed Val, by inches, skimming the nose of his opponent. Luke had ducked to avoid a sword strike and the bullet flew over him. Then it struck its target, Sam. Sam had been catching his breath and it hit him in the back. He fell to the ground out of sight, and Gabriel turned his back on his brother, forgetting all about him, charging through the thinning battle to Sam.

Lucifer turned away and began to scale the rigging.

"I don't take well to people shooting my family."

Lucifer looked up and the last things he saw were the barrel of a gun and Andy.

XXX

Balthazar: I didn't die!

Me: I felt bad for writing you in just to kill you.

PB: Plus your death would've totally overshadowed the ending.

Balthazar: Upstaging comes easily to me.

Andy: Hello! I just killed Lucifer!

Balthazar: Point proven.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Not mine.

I am so sorry for leaving you guys like this. I was distracted by the Avengers and had a whole new fandom to explore, and… well, I'm sorry.

* * *

It was as if everyone knew what the second shot had meant, and stopped to look.

Lucifer fell to the deck, lying still on the deck. Andy, standing on a beam, slowly lowered his gun, and started down the rigging.

Castiel finished with the temporary bandages to Balthazar's leg and straightened up, Dean offered a hand to steady him.

A loud screech made them flinch, as a woman in white came flying towards Andy.

"You bastard!"

"Forgot about his whore, Lilith." Balthazar muttered through clenched teeth.

Dean reached for his sword but Lilith never reached Andy.

Matt lowered his sword and shook his head. "You can join him in hell." His sword was red with blood, and he looked at Lucifer's remaining crew.

They apparently decided to attempt one last rally.

XXX

(Meanwhile, what everyone really cares about)

Gabriel slid to his knees, "Sam!" he knelt over Sam, who'd rolled over onto his back.

"Gabe." Sam whispered with a smile, despite the fact he was in pain.

Gabriel stared at the blood pouring out from under Sam's hand. "Damn it, Kiddo, don't die on me!"

"I love you." Sam replied, not really noticing Gabriel's comment. "I knew you were coming to save me."

Gabriel was distracted by the blood and muttered bitterly, "Some job I did."

Sam slowly grinned and lifted his hand and his shirt to reveal the wound. Gabriel gasped, his eyes widening. The bullet had just swiped Sam, it was just a cut. It probably hurt but Sam would be fine.

Gabriel turned his eyes to Sam's face.

"You bastard!" he yelled at him for "Scaring me like that! I thought I was going to lose you! Hell, do you know how worried I've been? This almost dying crap and getting kidnapped, and then-" Gabriel was cut off mid-rant by Sam sitting up to kiss him.

"I missed you too." Sam promised, and Gabriel's shoulders slumped in relief.

"In case you were wondering, yes, we won."

Gabriel laughed at Crowley's voice.

"Everyone's alright?" he asked, looking around, as the captain helped Sam up.

"Matt?"

Matt glanced down. "Oh." He was covered in blood. "I don't think this belongs to me."

"Those two are clearly fine." Gabriel commented, nodding to Luke and Val. They were in the middle of one serious kiss and it didn't look like they'd be coming up for air soon. Everyone would be lucky if they didn't rip each other's clothes off right there.

Crowley leered at Bobby. "I see you've still got your old moves Robert." He offered a smirk. "Care to show me more of them later?"

Sam looked horrified. "You know, I'm not even going to ask."

"Good choice." Dean strode across the deck to hug Sam, clapping him on the back.

Sam removed his arm from Gabriel's shoulder to return his brother's hug. "What are you doing here?"

"You think Bobby and I were going to let some pirate's kidnap you?" Dean demanded.

Ellen, Jo and Ash were picking their way over on the boards. "I see we won." Ash called.

"I'm dying here, a little attention please!"

Everyone turned to Balthazar, and Ellen hurried over to him, carrying bandages.

"You're not dying." She corrected him.

Vetis strolled over, spinning his pistols. "Well this was fun."

Crowley grinned. "Come now, how hard was it to retake _The Hellhound_?"

"Not that hard." Vetis admitted, and spotted Lucifer. "Who did that?"

"I did." Andy replied.

Vetis whistled. "I could kiss you for ending this."

Matt made a noise, and Luke sighed, rolling his eyes.

Andy chuckled nervously. "You're not my type."

Vetis grinned. "And you're not mine. Calm down."

"Orders Gabriel?" Castiel asked, nodding to Sam. "It's nice to see you Sam."

Sam grinned. "You too Cas."

Dean shifted his weight. "Umm… before Gabriel gives orders, there's something you should know Sam."

"What?" Sam asked.

Dean chuckled. "I uhh… kind of met someone."

Dam glanced at Jo. "Oh?"

"Yes." Dean grinned, and moved over to Cas, and kissed him.

Sam's mouth fell open. "Well then."

Castiel and Dean looked distracted, and Gabriel grumbled.

"Orders are: get back to _The Loki_. We can sink this… ship." Gabriel ordered, disgust at the word ship coloring his voice.

Crowley and Vetis headed for _The Hellhound_, likely to move her closer to _The Loki_.

"Gabriel, does Dean know about us?" Sam asked, and Gabriel grinned.

"Sorry kiddo."

"It's fine." Sam shrugged, and flinched. "You can fill me in when I'm not bleeding all over you."

Gabriel nodded. "Let's get you patched up." He smirked. "I need to kiss you senseless."

Sam grinned back. "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Val! Luke! Can you leave your clothes on?" Matt yelled, standing on _The Loki_ already.

Sam glanced at Gabriel. "About _The Hellhound_…"

"Fix you first, fill you in second."

Sam nodded. "Deal."

"You're just jealous Matt!"

"What am I jealous of?"

"This!"

"Whoa! Val, when did you get that many muscles?"

"Luke! Give me my shirt back!"

"What, he should be jealous."

Sam and Gabriel started laughing, as they made their way to the ship.

Dean and Castiel, helping Balthazar, both glanced back to grin at them.

"Sam?"

"Hmmm…" he looked down at Gabriel, who shifted his weight.

"Never do this again, okay?" he asked. "I was really worried about you."

Sam nodded. "I wasn't planning on doing this the first time."

Gabriel gave him a small smile. "I got that in your letters."

"You got those?"

"Yes." Gabriel ran a hand through his hair. "It's a long story."

"Well you can tell me about it." Sam replied, heading for where Ellen was treating wounds.

Gabriel eyed Sam's back, and yes his ass. "I love you!"

"Love you too!"

Gabriel grinned, and almost raced over. It seriously was taking all his will to keep his hands off Sam. And not grab him and lock him in the captain's quarters make sure he was never taken again.

"Meow!" Rusty and Shady came bounding out, and wove through the excited crew, as Crowley and Vetis boarded the ship once more. Crowley made for Bobby, Harbringer perched on his shoulder.

Vetis just shook his head and struck up a conversation with Matt.

Gabriel stayed near Sam, his eyes roaming over Sam's stomach and chest when the other man had lifted his shirt so Ellen could bandage the wound.

Sam grinned at him, and Gabriel shrugged.

"Way to go Andy!" Matt shouted, and the crew thundered its approval, Andy looked down in embarrassment. Matt clapped him on the back, and Andy looked even more embarrassed.

Gabriel shook his head. "When do you think they'll figure it out?"

"Soon I hope." Sam replied. "It's ridiculous how they dance around each other."

Gabriel nodded in agreement.

"Matt! You bastard!" Luke shouted as Matt dumped a bucket of water over himself. All the blood on Matt washed off, onto the deck.

"I cleaned this deck you-" Luke was cut off, and Matt was saved from a likely painful demise by Val grabbing Luke and pulling him in for a kiss.

Gabriel roared with laughter, and Sam chimed in which made Gabriel laugh harder, glad to have Sam safe with him again. Soon the whole crew was laughing, although Gabriel fell silent when his gaze fell on _The Cage_.

He whistled loudly to settle the crew. "Let's sink _The Cage_."

The crew nodded, no matter if they were from Winchester Bay Colony, _The Hellhound_, _The Loki_, or even _The Cage_, as Balthazar clearly agreed.

"Balthazar, you have anything of value over there?" Gabriel asked his cousin,

"A few things yes." Balthazar answered. "I'll get my things and then you can blow her out of the water."

When Balthazar limped back, carrying his bag and hammock, they did just that.

_The Cage_ and its crew slowly sank to Davy Jones locker, as the crew of both _The Loki_ and _The Hellhound_ slowly got back to work, sailing silently away from the ruins.

XXX

Me: Relax that's not the end.

PB: Epilogue!

The Crew: Whew!

Me: * grins * Thirty chapters PB. Aren't you proud?

PB: Yes!

Casey: Are you crying?

PB: No! I was… cutting onions earlier!

Me: Right.

Matt: * pulls off shirt * I'd sooner believe if you told me I wasn't ripped.

Andy: * stares at Matt * Damn, Matt!

Sam: Would you two- * cut off by Gabe *

Gabe: * kisses him * Our love life first!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Supernatural isn't mine!

**I'm sorry to have abandon you all like this! Avengers fandom pulled me in and I'm finally free.**

* * *

It had been a day since _The Cage_'s defeat. Everyone's wounds had been treated, and they'd spent the days in an odd silence. Now night had fallen and everyone was sitting on the deck.

Luke was resting on his back, Val resting against him with Luke's arm over him. Matt sat on the stairs, singing a sea chantey.

Gabriel and Sam were near the bow, talking softly, while they held hands. Dean rolled his eyes but grinned when Castiel came up beside him.

Balthazar sat on the ground, his injured leg spread in front of him. He and Vetis were arguing over something, snarking at each other. Jo and Ellen wandered around, talking to everyone.

Crowley leaned against the railing near his ship, the wind ruffling his clothes. Bobby was saying something to him, and Crowley had a wide grin.

The waves lapped against the boat, and the stars gleamed in the ocean.

Luke broke the silence. "I'm glad I cleaned the deck earlier."

Val rolled his eyes and gently moved his elbow to hit him.

A loud crash made the all turn towards the stairs.

"I'll go see what that was." Matt hopped down the stairs leading to helm, and headed down the stair leading to the kitchen.

Gabriel sighed. "Ash probably broke something."

It was quiet, as Matt was no longer singing and then Crowley let out a long breath.

"I think it's time I retired."

"What?" Val yelped, getting off Luke. "You're not that old!"

Crowley gave Val a look. "That old?" he repeated, and then grinned.

Luke stood up, reaching for Val. "Would that make him captain?" he sounded a little heartbroken and Val glanced at him then at his father.

"Actually... no." Crowley studied Val. "I don't think it would be best. Val would make a good captain, but I'm not going to force him into it. Because he'd choose you, Luke."

Val reached back to take Luke's hand. "I would."

"So I was thinking this. I'll turn _The Hellhound_ into a floating bar at Crow's Point." Crowley grinned. "If I have a business partner."

"I know what you're asking ya idjit." Bobby looked disgusted and Crowley smirked, before kissing him.

Val shuddered. "I'm happy for you, don't get me wrong, but do I have to see it?"

"I put up with you." Crowley snapped.

Luke tapped Val and grinned. "Hey, you could always kiss me."

"True." Val did just that, and Vetis and Balthazar laughed.

"I think I'll stick with you, Crowley." Vetis informed him.

Crowley nodded. "Fine by me."

"Mind if I join?" Balthazar attempted to haul himself up and Vetis offered him a hand. Balthazar put all his weight on his other leg. "My leg will take some healing, and even then, something about my knee feels wrong. So pirating might be hard for me."

Crowley shrugged. "Robert?"

"What's another idjit?"

"Thanks." Balthazar stated dryly.

Val turned to Gabriel. "Hey! Gabriel?"

"Hmm?" Gabe asked, looking away from Sam.

"If I joined _The Loki_'s crew, we'd visit Crow's Point right?"

"Of course." Gabriel waved his hand. "We always did."

Gabriel turned to Sam, who looked thoughtful. "Speaking of joining…"

Gabriel's eyes widened and he looked like he'd gone into shock. "You want to join?"

Sam nodded and Dean, sitting near the helm called. "Why not? I wanted to myself!"

Sam stared at him. "We can't leave Adam to become Governor."

Dean moved to see his brother better. "Again, why not? Now everyone's happy. We get to be pirates and Adam gets to be judged for his own actions. He joined the Navy for that, so why shouldn't he want to be Governor?"

That was the moment Ash staggered out of the kitchen, stumbling.

"Idiot went and got drunk." Ellen stated.

Ash grinned. "I'm not the only one."

Matt and Andy, leaning against each other for support and grinning like they were insane joined them.

"I'm not drunk." Matt argued. "Not yet anyway." As he and Andy stumbled around deck.

"I guess they found the ale." Gabriel stated.

"Ale?" Luke yelped, and looked up. "Want some Val?"

"Sure, sounds good actually." The two headed downstairs, and Ellen glanced at Jo. "You can have some, not too much. I'll go make sure they don't so anything stupid." She grabbed Ash. "Come on you."

"I need more ale." Matt followed and Vetis and Balthazar were close behind. Andy grinned at Sam and Gabriel.

"Have a nice night." With that he staggered off.

This left Sam, Gabriel, Dean and Cas at the deck.

Dean and Cas made their way over to their brothers, and joined them at the bow.

Sam glanced away from the sea to Dean. "I'm sorry."

"For what." Dean asked, even Gabriel looked confused.

"I'm sorry you found about this, well like this." Sam gestured to _The Loki_ and Gabriel.

Gabriel slung his arm around Sam, a slightly possessive gesture, and argued. "It worked out though." He turned to Dean and Cas. "Now then, there are private quarters below, more than Ellen and Jo's. You know the ones in between the kitchen and the crew quarters? I have a feeling that you'd better get there quickly, because I know Luke knows about them, and Matt's wasted enough to sleep with someone tonight."

Cas and Dean looked a little disturbed, probably because Gabriel had basically told them to go have sex. That or it was the idea of Matt having sex.

"Go." Gabriel shoed them away. "Or go get drunk, I was just reminding you."

Once they were gone, he turned to Sam.

"Damn it Sam. I missed you." With that he pulled Sam in for a deep kiss. His tongue made its way into Sam's mouth, and he could feel Sam grinning against him. This was a passionate kiss, one that spoke of desperation and longing. It only ended when they need air, and Sam gasped, his breath mixing with Gabriel's.

Gabriel gave him a more romantic kiss, and then Sam pushed him back against the railing, shoving one hand under Gabriel's shirt, running it over Gabriel's chest.

Gabriel's went over the small of Sam's back, feeling the tension in Sam's muscles, and how they tightened and relaxed.

"My quarters?" Gabriel panted.

Sam nodded quickly, and they made their way there quickly.

XXX

(In The Kitchen)

Dean entered the kitchen, and his eyes flickered to the hallway connecting the kitchen to the Crew's Quarters. The door was usually shut but it wasn't now.

Dean guessed Luke did know, if the fact he and Val were nowhere to be seen and Luke's shirt outside a door was any indication.

Crowley glanced at Bobby and chuckled softly. "You know luv, my quarters are much more private."

Castiel glanced at Dean, who was a little hesitant.

Castiel kissed him, and Dean let him be dragged off to a different room, their hands already trying to rip the others clothes off.

XXX

Matt leaned against the wall, more than a little drunk and sighed.

"Well, who knows, I go either way." He glanced at Jo, and yelped.

"Ow!" Ellen had struck him with a wooden ladle.

Ash laughed before he staggered out heading in the direction of the Crew's Quarters.

Andy glanced at Matt, who looked back. "What?"

Andy slurred something, and Matt grinned. "Come on, I think we've had enough." He supported Andy on his way to the Crew's Quarters. "Watch out for Rusty."

"I think that's Shade."

"We _are_ drunk."

XXX

Adam stood at the bow of the _N.V. Gloria_, staring at the water blankly. His two older brothers, gone? Both taken by pirates. Making him heir to the Governor. He glanced at his uniform, fiddling with it absently. He'd make those pirates pay.

XXX

Me: Yes! It's over!

PB: Hey!

Me: Anyway, the sequel is in progress, unfortunately I don't think it will quite live up to this. It'll be shorter for one thing.

PB: So?

Casey: Hush.

Me: Adam will be a main focus, along with some other old friends.

PB: Show them, show them!

Casey: Quiet!

Me: Okay, easy you two. Now presenting, a sneak peek of Always Know Where You Are, coming to on July 29!

XXX

_Sam shoved his way through the cheering crowd, his voice lost in the roar. He had to get to the front, he had to stop this. He couldn't lose him, not after all this._

_He looked up, looked at the gallows, and spotted Gabriel. He looked defeated, not the proud pirate captain Sam had fallen in love with. His shoulders were slumped, and he was staring at the ground, as the charges against him were read._

"_Gabriel!" Sam shouted, even as his voice was lost in the crowd. He was going to lose him to the hangman's noose._


End file.
